Sakurasensei
by Arya-80-U
Summary: Años después del regreso de Sasuke, Sakura es elegida para ser la sensei del equipo 1. ¿Cómo le irá a la pelirrosa? ¿Será tan sencillo como cree? - Sasusaku / ItachiOC
1. El regreso

Bueno.. Hola a todos... Este es mi primer fic (también lo primero que escribo que no sea un trabajo del insti u.u), por favor no seáis muy crueles... ;)

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (por desgracia T.T)

-**Hola - diálogos**

**-**_"Hola" - pensamientos_

_-_(Hola) - comentarios míos :P

Espero que disfrutéis de mis baralladas... xD

* * *

**EL REGRESO**

Estaban muy contentos de volver a su aldea natal aunque no lo demostraban, simplemente ponían sus caras de indiferencia total. ¡Espera! ¿Estaban? Sí, así es, Sasuke se había traído a su hermano Itachi con él...

Flash back

Sasuke se encontraba frente a Itachi para por fin cumplir su objetivo de matarlo. Cuando iba a empezar a pelear con él, ocurrió algo que lo dejó de piedra. Itachi, sí su odiado hermano, estaba llorando. Sasuke se quedó muy sorprendido, al principio pensó que lo fingía para distraerle, pero parece ser que no, era verdad. Itachi levantó la mano para secarse las lágrimas y Sasuke se puso alerta ante cualquier ataque, pero nada ocurrió. Itachi se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en el suelo recargado contra un árbol. Todo esto era algo que el pelinegro menor no se esperaba, se mantuvo de pie en frente de su hermano. Inesperadamente este comenzó a hablar.

― **Baka ototo, esto es algo que no tenía planeado.**― hizo una pausa para dar un suspiro.― **Has crecido mucho...**

― **Déjate de cuentos Itachi, ¡pelea de una vez!**― gritó Sasuke.

― **Tú no entiendes nada...**

― **¡¿Y qué coño es lo hay que entender?**― Sasuke estaba muy alterado por la pasividad de su hermano.

― **La verdad, el porqué hice lo que hice. ¿No lo quieres saber, ototo?**

Esta pregunta dejó anonado a Sasuke.― **¿Cómo que la verdad? Tú mismo me lo dijiste hace años. Todo fue por el poder, ¿no?**

― **No.**― dijo cortante Itachi.― **Eso no es más que una de mis mentiras. En realidad lo hice para protegerte Sasuke.**

― **No... No puede ser. ¡Tú me odias!**

― **La verdad es que no... Jamás te he odiado y jamás podré odiarte.**― dijo el pelinegro mayor bajando la cabeza.― **Eres la persona más importante para mí. Buf..**― suspiró con cansancio.― **Mejor te cuento la historia desde el principio...**

Cuando Itachi acabó, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente en estado de shock. Su hermano, al que había odiado durante la mayor parte de su vida, lo había estado protegiendo siempre, contra Madara, contra los del consejo, contra los del clan... de todos. Y todo lo que hizo él fue odiarlo a muerte cortando todo tipo de lazos buenos que tuviera. Ahora lo entendía todo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Su hermano, al que tanto adoró y quiso nunca lo abandonó. Ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en empezar de nuevo con Itachi y en ser feliz, pero ¿cómo?

― **Sasuke... Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!**

― **¡¿Qué?**― dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

― **Estabas tan encerrado en tus pensamientos que no me hacías caso... Bueno, lo entiendo, esto es muy repentino. Tienes muchas cosas que pensar...**

― **Itachi yo... Quiero que volvamos a ser los buenos hermanos que éramos antes**― al decir esto los ojos de Itachi mostraron un brillo de felicidad. La verdad es que no se esperaba una aceptación tan rápida. En realidad no la esperaba en absoluto, le contó la historia para que volviera a la villa y fuera feliz con sus amigos. Todo esto era inesperado.― **...pero entiende que no es fácil para mí. Necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo bien.**

― **En realidad es más de lo que me esperaba.**― contestó Itachi con sinceridad. De repente sintió un chakra conocido.―** Oye... Se acerca Kisame. Será mejor que te escondas. Voy a hablar con él.**

Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo, pero hizo lo que él le pidió. Se subió a un árbol que había cerca para poder escuchar todo.

― **Itachi-san por fin te encuentro. Esos ninjas eran bastante duros, pero ya acabé con todos. El grupito de tu hermano ya no será un problema.**― dijo algo cansado. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero le daba igual, no los soportaba más. Tarde o temprano los acabaría matando él mismo.

― **Bien. Kisame...**

― **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Itachi? Noto algo raro en ti, pero no sé qué es.**― dijo el hombre tiburón mirando fijamente a su compañero.

― **ò.ó* Kisame...**― el moreno estaba incómodo y comenzaba a salirle una vena en la frente aunque esto lo escondía bien con su máscara de indiferencia.

― **Si... Si... Sé que tengo razón.**― el hombre pez seguía examinando a Itachi sin darse cuenta de que este se estaba molestando de verdad.

Sasuke que veía todo desde el árbol tenía varias gotitas en la nuca.

― **Ò.Ó* ¡Kisame! ¡Deja ya de hacer eso!**

― **O.O Itachi-san... ¿Desde cuándo te molestas por eso? Y aún peor... ¿Desde ****cuándo muestras algo que no sea indiferencia? Ya decía yo que te veía algo ****raro... Esa enfermedad debe de estar volviéndote loco...**

― **Kisame cállate. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante. Sasuke ha estado aquí y le conté la verdad. No sé que haré a partir de ahora, pero una cosa tengo clara, a Akatsuki no vuelvo. Dile al líder que me voy.**

― **Oh, así que ya lo sabe todo, ¿eh? ¿Y reaccionó bien?**― preguntó con curiosidad.

― **Mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero eso da igual. Me voy. Adiós.**― se despidió Itachi.

― **De eso nada. Tú no te vas sin mí.**― dijo decidido Kisame. Itachi se le quedó viendo indiferente, pero con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.―** Me divierto mucho contigo, me encanta cómo exasperas a la gente con tu indiferencia.**― a Sasuke e Itachi le salieron varias gotitas en la cabeza al escuchar eso de la boca de Kisame.― **Además, eres un buen compañero, te echaría de menos.**― dijo el azulino con la cabeza agachada.

Sasuke oía todo desde su posición. No se lo podía creer, al igual que Itachi, estaba muy sorprendido de que un asesino como lo era Kisame fuera de ese modo. Itachi se le quedó viendo por un buen rato sin decir nada, se creó un ambiente un poco tenso porque no sabía qué decir o hacer, simplemente no se esperaba esto. Es verdad que Kisame era el único miembro de Akatsuki que no era un asesino sanguinario como él, sino que también tuvo sus razones para unirse a la organización. Era la única persona en la que confiaba, de hecho se habían contado sus respectivas historias del porqué estaban ahí. Se podría decir que eran "amigos".

― **Sasuke sal. Nos vamos.**― llamó Itachi a su hermano. Sasuke bajó del árbol sorprendiendo a Kisame, quien no sabía que el adolescente estaba ahí escondido.

― **¿A dónde vamos?**― preguntó Sasuke aun sabiendo la respuesta.

― **Volvemos a nuestro hogar. Vamos a Konoha.**― dijo el mayor con cierto tono de felicidad en su voz.

― **¿Y este? No creo que lo admitan en Konoha.**― dijo Sasuke pensativo.

― **Es verdad.**― Itachi se giró a ver al tiburón.― **¿A dónde irás?**

― **Supongo que volveré a la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, ahora que está Terumi en el puesto de Mizukage podré volver. Ella lo sabe todo. Ya sé que será difícil, ****pero también lo será para vosotros.**― dijo Kisame.―** Pero me da igual, con el ****genio que tiene esa mujer seguro que los convence a todos... Jajaja...**― dijo divertido.― **Os acompaño hasta Konoha y después me voy.**

― **Como quieras. Vamos.**

Fin del flash back

Y aquí estaban. Después de despedirse de Kisame se pararon en la enorme puerta con el símbolo característico de su villa. Entraron. No los pararon porque la hokage ya los esperaba, mientras viajaban tanto Kisame como Itachi habían mandado a sus invocaciones con un mensaje para su respectivo kage donde les explicaban que volvían a su aldea. Paseaban por la villa tranquilamente ya que no había nadie en la calle por ser muy entrada la noche. Al llegar el despacho de la hokage petaron en la puerta y pasaron.

En ese momento llegan Sakura, Naruto y Shizune corriendo (bueno Shizune no corría, iba de lo más tranquila xD) y entraron al despacho sin llamar.

― **¡Abuela! ¿En serio ha vuelto?**― preguntó un alterado Naruto.

Tsunade tenía una venita hinchada en la frente.― **¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames abuela! ¡Eres una cabeza hueca Naruto! Pues claro que ha vuelto, ¿es que no lo ves?**― dijo Tsunade ya más calmada.

― **¿Eh?**― Naruto giró la cabeza y allí lo vio.― **¡Teme has vuelto! Pensé que tendríamos que ir otra vez a por ti.**― Naruto estaba alegre por su regreso. Pero se giró a ver a Sakura, esta se mostraba igual que siempre. Ella había cambiado mucho desde que Sasuke se fue, sobre todo desde que entrenó con Anko y las locas de su equipo.― **Sakura...**

― **Sigues siendo un dobe Naruto.**― dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro. De repente alguien se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que fue la chica.―** Sakura...**

― **Bienvenido Sasuke, me alegro mucho.**― le dijo ya más calmada con una sonrisa en la boca. Al ver esto Sasuke sintió un calor por dentro, pero no sabía qué era.

― **Bueno ya vale. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.**― dijo Tsunade ya seria.― **Sasuke, Itachi ¿por qué habéis vuelto a Konoha?**― al decir esto Naruto y Sakura se percataron de la presencia de Itachi en la habitación y se sorprendieron ya que sabían que Sasuke quería matarlo, pero sin embargo ahora estaba allí tan tranquilo. No lo entendían. Además, se supone que él era un akatsuki, un criminal de rango S puesto en el libro Bingo.

― **Tsunade-sama usted sabe las razones por las cuales asesiné a mi clan. Se lo he contado a Sasuke y me acepta de nuevo. Los dos queremos volver a Konoha.**― comenzó Itachi.

― **Le pedimos que nos acepte en la aldea de nuevo como ninjas a su servicio.**― completó Sasuke.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la petición de ambos, además del hecho de que Sasuke se llevara bien con su hermano.

― **Ya he hablado con los del consejo y no os aceptan.**― soltó Tsunade de repente. Todos se pusieron mal, tanto Sasuke como Itachi por no ser aceptados, como Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi (si, este había estado en la ventana todo el tiempo pero los demás no lo sabían, sólo Tsunade) por no poder tener de vuelta a su compañero/alumno.― **Pero... Yo sí os acepto**― les lanzó a cada uno un protector con el símbolo de la Hoja dejando a todos atónitos.― **Me da igual lo que digan los del consejo. Sois unos excelentes ninjas y os quiero en Konoha, pero con una condición. Sasuke tú tendrás que estar 6 meses en la cárcel por lo que has hecho y da gracias a que te rebajaron la condena por matar a Orochimaru y Deidara.**― dijo Tsunade seria, pero de repente una sonrisilla se asomó en su rostro.― **Además así podremos estar más tranquilos sin tener que preocuparnos por los entrenamientos excesivos de esos dos...**― apuntando a Sakura y Naruto― **No quiero que mi alumna muera por semejantes entrenamientos, le tendré que decir a Anko y su equipo que se relajen. No quiero verte en el hospital por una buena temporada Sakura.**― le dijo regañándola pero con cariño. Tsunade quería a Sakura como una hija y todo este tiempo se había estado entrenando con Anko y sus chicas porque la quinta estaba muy ocupada con el papeleo y Shizune no la dejaba escaparse, así que le pidió el favor a Anko, pero al parecer se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Aunque hay que decir que Sakura había mejorado un montón, además de las técnicas médicas y las súper fuerza de la hokage Sakura había descubierto que tenía un kekkei genkai (elemento cristal) y había aprendido sus naturalezas de chakra las cuales eran agua y viento.― **Supongo que tú piensas igual, ¿no es así Kakashi?**

Al decir esto Kakashi entró por una ventana sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Tsunade e Itachi (que se había dado cuenta con su sharingan).― **Pues sí, al llegar a casa hablaré con Anko **(sí, Kakashi y Anko eran pareja y vivían juntos ^.^)**.**― dijo Kakashi despreocupado y leyendo su libro querido.― **Y... Bienvenido Sasuke, esto estaba muy tranquilo sin tus peleas con Naruto.**― al decir esto a Sasuke y Naruto les salió una gotita en la frente mientras que Sakura y Tsunade se reían. Itachi estaba en una esquina viendo a todos. Estaba feliz de poder volver a su aldea y de ver lo querido que era su hermano. Pero no pudo evitar estar un poco triste al darse cuenta de que nadie lo aceptaría a él. En eso Sakura se fija en Itachi y se da cuenta de su estado.

― **Itachi-san me... Me gustaría ser tu a... amiga.**― dijo Sakura de repente sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.― **Yo te acepto, Tsunade-shishou me contó tu historia y lo entiendo, no te juzgo. Bienvenido a la aldea.**― le dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

― **...**― Itachi no sabía qué decir, simplemente estaba anonado de que sin conocerle de nada le dijera eso.― **Yo... Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Está bien, intentaré ser tu amigo...**― le dijo a la pelirrosa después de unos minutos de pensarlo.

― **¡Yo también seré amigo del hermano mayor del teme!**― gritó Naruto de repente. Itachi se sorprendió y esta vez le respondió más rápido.

― **Estoy de acuerdo con mis alumnos, yo también te apoyo Itachi.**― dijo decidido Kakashi.

― **Gracias a todos por la amabilidad. Sakura-san, Naruto-san y Kakashi-sempai.**― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma. Al ver esto Sasuke también sonrió, le daba mucho gusto que las personas más importantes para él los aceptaran a él y en especial a su hermano.

― **¡Entonces decidido! Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha... Sois ninjas oficiales de Konoha.**― dijo Tsunade con orgullo. A lo que todos sonrieron.

* * *

**_Continuará.. ;)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el principio de mi historia... Por favor dejadme reviews... admito todo tipo de críticas... ;)_**


	2. El equipo 1

_**Hola! Bueno... Aquí está el segundo cap. de mi historia n.n Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**_

**_IMÁGENES:_**

_-**Sakura: **_http: / / browse . deviantart . com / ?q=sakura%20haruno&order=9&offset=192# / d4b2acp**_ (con el símbolo de Tsunade y el pelo más largo xD)_**

-_**Naruto: **_http : / / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / -Z58vG_82ySQ/TjIeB1AbayI / AAAAAAAAJwE / u50OHZh_OF8 / s1600 / naruto_jounin_sage_with_cloack_by_yarite-d3fmk8i . jpg**_ (pero con los rasgos de Minato xD)_**

**_-Takeo: _**http : / / browse . deviantart . com / ?qh=§ion=&q=yuuna# / d45qhez **_(solo es igual la ropa y las sandalias NADA más xD)_**

**_(acordaos de juntar los espacios xD)_**

* * *

**EL EQUIPO 1**

_4 años después..._

Una pelirrosa de unos 20 años corría hacia la academia para la presentación de los equipos gennin. Allí estarían todos los ninjas de la villa, incluso los ANBU. Hoy era un día especial ya que ella sería nombrada sensei de una equipo gennin recién graduado y esto le hacía mucha ilusión.

Cuando llegó por fin a su destino pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver que todavía no había empezado. Se puso al lado de los demás futuros sensei entre los que estaban sus amigos Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka junto con Akamaru. Hinata tenía 20 años también, no había cambiado mucho en lo físico pero ahora no era tan tímida como antes. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo casi hasta la cintura, vestía unos pantalones azul marino como los que tenía Tsunade y llevaba una blusa lila y gris (haciendo juego con sus ojos) sin mangas que tenía una cinta en la cintura adornando, además también acentuaba un poco su escote (que no era lo que se dice poco discreto). Su protector lo llevaba en el cuello como siempre y las sandalias eran las de siempre pero con un poco de tacón. Al lado de ella estaba Kiba que también tenía 20 años y estaba mucho más guapo que antes. Seguía con la misma vestimenta de antes, pero ahora la cazadora la lleva abierta dejando ver una camiseta de rejilla que le marcaba su bien formado torso. Akamaru seguía igual de grande y alegre que siempre.

― **Hola chicos. ¿Llego muy tarde?**― dijo Sakura poniéndose al lado de Hinata.

― **Hola Sakura-chan. No, en realidad la hokage aún no llegó. Sólo falta ella.**― dijo Hinata. Ella también estaba un poco nerviosa por saber qué equipo le tocaría. En realidad le valía cualquiera en el que no estuviera su hermana Hanabi.― **¿Nerviosa Sakura?**

― **Un poco... ¿Y tú?**

― **Pues yo también, sólo espero que no me toque a Hanabi en el equipo.**

― **Jajajajaja... ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Estáis nerviosas por esto? Menuda tontería, son sólo gennin.**― dijo Kiba riéndose.― **Ya veréis que no va a haber problemas. Nos divertiremos a ver quién tiene el equipo más fuerte al final de año.** **¿Aceptáis?**

― **Claro que sí. Ya verás como mi equipo machacará a los vuestros.**― dijo Sakura toda convencida y animada.

― **Está bien. Me gustará ver cómo se burlan Naruto-kun e Ino-chan de vosotros después de que mi equipo os gane.**― dijo Hinata. Esto antes era impensable, pero el estar tanto tiempo con Naruto se le fue la timidez por completo y se apuntó al hobby de hacer bromas.

― **Pobres ilusas...**― soltó Kiba entre carcajadas.

― **Pobre iluso tú. Que sepas que yo no soy como mi maestra en lo que respecta a las apuestas **(porque en el resto de las cosas eran igualitas)**, yo no pierdo jamás.**

De repente la hokage apareció y pidió silencio.

― **Buenos días ciudadanos de Konoha. Hoy es un día especial porque como todos ya sabéis, se formarán nuevos grupos gennin con sus respectivos sensei.**― y así comenzó Tsunade la ceremonia. Poco a poco la quinta fue repartiendo a todos los gennin de este año de tres en tres y asignándoles su respectivo jonin.

― **Equipo 3 estará formado por: Hanabi Hyuga, Hatsuharu Hosho y Kaede Tomoe. Vuestro sensei será... Kiba Inuzuka.**― cuando Tsunade dijo eso Hinata y Hanabi suspiraron de alivio, ya que ninguna quería estar en el mismo equipo.― **Bien, el próximo equipo es el Equipo 2 formado por: Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon, Moegi. Vuestro sensei será... Hinata Hyuga. Y por último el equipo 1 formado por: Takeo Ryu, Taro Uesugi y Aiko Himura. Vuestro sensei será Sakura Haruno.**― después de decir esto todos aplaudieron y se dispusieron a felicitar a sus amigos y familiares. Naruto corrió hasta Hinata y la abrazó danzo vueltas con ella. Estaba muy feliz por ella y además también estaba feliz por el equipo que le tocó. Cuando la bajó al suelo le dio un enorme beso. Se separaron poco después ya que había mucha gente mirándolos. Tomó de la mano a su novia y se encaminaron a donde estaban el resto de sus amigos. Naruto no había cambiado su carácter, seguía siendo hiperactivo y muy alegre, además ahora que estaba saliendo con Hinata aún más. Sin embargo era más inteligente, ahora ya sabía usar el cerebro correctamente aunque a veces se "atascaba" (xD). De físico sí había cambiado, los ojos se le afilaron, el pelo lo tenía prácticamente igual que su padre Minato y la cara se le había afinado también, en resumen, era muy guapo y tenía unos músculos muy bien trabajados (sin exagerar xD). Todo esto hacía que muchas chicas suspiraran por él, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su Hinata.

Cuando llegaron al grupo todos estaban hablando con Sakura y Kiba de sus equipos. Cada uno del grupo había cambiado, lo sorprendente era que todos se habían puesto mucho más guapos de lo que ya eran. Sakura estaba muy hermosa, tanto que había logrado conquistar a Sasuke (aunque esta no lo sabía :P). Su pelo era largo otra vez, tanto que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y los mechones que le rodeaban la cara le llegaban ahora hasta la mitad del cuello. Había cambiado el vestuario, ahora llevaba una camiseta corta hasta debajo de los pechos y sin mangas. Era de color granate con el típico círculo blanco en la espalda, marca del clan Haruno. Debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta de rejilla que le llegaba poco más arriba del ombligo y las mangas hasta el inicio de sus inseparables coderas rosas. La falda que llevaba era del mismo color que la camiseta, era corta hasta la mitad del muslo con una abertura a los lados en las que se hacía un poco más corta y era de color negro. Por debajo tenía unos pantalones de rejilla hasta la mitad del muslo, en el derecho llevaba su estuche para kunai y shuriken. Por último las botas eran negras y altas hasta las rodillas con un poco de tacón, su inseparable protector con la cinta roja lo llevaba de diadema. En la frente se podía observar el símbolo en forma de diamante igual al de Tsunade (la pelirrosa había conseguido dominar el sello de su maestra en esos 4 años :P).

Sasuke era el que más había cambiado de todos, se había vuelto más sociable, ya no era tan amargado y hablaba más (aunque no tanto como los demás x) ). Se había vuelto mucho más guapo (si eso es posible), el pelo le había crecido un poquito, pero el peinado era el mismo y como llevaba el protector en la frente, no tenía el flequillo. Vestía una camiseta ANBU negra y unos pantalones holgados negros que le llegaban hasta el final de las rodillas, pero esto no se notaba por los zapatos que eran altos (los mismos de Shippuden). En la cadera llevaba un cinturón para poder llevar a su fiel arma "Chokuto" de la que no se desprendía nunca.

(Nota: a los demás los describo después poco a poco sino es mucha descripción junta xD)

Bueno, como dije estaban todos hablando con los nuevos sensei cuando llegaron Hinata y Naruto.

― **¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué suerte que no me haya tocado con mi hermana! Estoy feliz con el que me tocó.**― dijo Hinata.

― **Sí, yo también estoy contento.**― aseguró Kiba.

― **Y yo. Aunque no los conozco de nada, es decir, vosotros por lo menos ****conocéis a alguno de los gennin, pero yo no.**― dijo Sakura un poco envidiosa de los otros por tocarles alguien conocido.

― **Pues a mí tampoco me suenan de nada, nunca los había visto.**― dijo Naruto.

― **Eso es porque tú sólo miras a tu querida Hinata y a los demás nos pasas por el forro, dobe.**― le dijo Sasuke con burla.

― **¿Tú sí los conoces Sasuke-kun?**― preguntó esperanzada Sakura.

― **Pues... No.**

― **Jo... ¿Alguien los conoce?**― le preguntó Sakura al resto. Pero todos negaron con la cabeza. En eso se ve acercarse a la hokage con Shizune.

― **Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?**― le preguntó Shizune.

― **Es que quiero saber quiénes son mis alumnos, quiero saber algo de ellos antes de presentarnos.**― dijo Sakura algo cabizbaja.

― **Sakura... No creo que quieras saber mucho de ellos...**― le dijo Shizune por lo bajinis.

― **¿Y eso por qué?**

― **Sakura, esos niños fueron escogidos especialmente para ti. Nadie más los podrá entrenar mejor que tú.**― le dijo Tsunade.― **Los del consejo y yo coincidimos en que sólo tú les sabrás enseñarles algo útil y mejorarlos como ninjas.**

Con esto consiguieron sorprenderlos a todos. Sus caras eran de sorpresa total y se preguntaban por que eran sólo para Sakura.

― **¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tsunade-shishou? No lo entiendo. Soy como cualquier otro jonin.**― dijo Sakura después de reaccionar.

― **Ahh...**― suspiró.― **Sé que no te va a gustar oír esto, pero... Te los escogí porque la niña es igual que tú, y los otros dos son iguales a Sasuke y a Naruto. Como ya conoces como controlar a estos dos, supuse que sabrías controlar a los otros.**

Sakura no cabía en sí de la impresión.― **¿Cómo que Aiko es como yo? ¿Y qué quiere decir que Takeo y Taro son como mis compañeros?**― preguntó con curiosidad Sakura, los demás también se morían de la curiosidad, pero obvio que no iban a preguntar nada, eso era cosa de Sakura.

― **Verás. Aiko es una niña que no tiene técnicas especiales, sólo es muy inteligente y tiene buen control de chakra como tú. La única diferencia es que ****ella sí es muy buena en taijutsu. Taro es un niño que no tiene padres ya que ambos murieron en una misión, y vivió toda su vida con su tío que lo consiente ****mucho. Por este motivo me recuerda a Naruto, es igual de impulsivo, cabeza hueca e hiperactivo que él. Por último está Takeo. Se parece a Sasuke porque es igual de serio y antisocial que lo era él con 12 años, aunque los motivos son bien diferentes. Sasuke sólo se concentraba en odiar a su hermano por lo que hizo, pero Takeo simplemente desprecia a los que cree que son más débiles que él. Posee un kekkei genkai bastante poderoso, es una técnica que le permite agudizar su oído pudiendo escuchar todo absolutamente TODO a su alrededor.**― al oír esto Sakura apretó sus puños y los demás la miraron por su reacción.― **Por todo esto sé que tú eres la única que puede hacer que Takeo cambie de mentalidad, que Taro aprenda buenas técnicas y a usar el cerebro y que Aiko tenga más confianza en sí misma y sea una gran kunoichi como tú. Sé de lo que eres capaz Sakura, eres una de las mejores kunoichis de la Hoja y eres mi alumna, sé que podrás con esto perfectamente.**― le dijo Tsunade orgullosa de ella.

Sakura simplemente la miró agradecida por la confianza depositada en ella y por que crea en ella. Tsunade es como su madre, y la quiere mucho. Que ella le digas estas cosas la incitan a hacer su trabajo mejor de lo esperado.

― **Por supuesto que sí Tsunade, lo haré, haré que esos niños se conviertan en un gran equipo como lo somos nosotros tres ahora.**― dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

― **Bien dicho, no me esperaba menos de ti.**― dijo de vuelta la hokage.― **Ahora vete al campo de entrenamiento nº 15 allí te esperan para comenzar.**― dijo. Después miró a los demás.― **Si queréis podéis ir con ella, ya que supongo que los equipos de Hinata y Kiba no necesitan presentaciones. ¿Me equivoco?**

― **No, por mi parte no necesito ninguna presentación, mañana empezaré a entrenar con ellos.**― dijo Hinata.

― **Yo tampoco lo necesito, ellos vienen muchas veces a jugar con los perros de mi hermana Hana, así que ya los conozco a los tres.**― agregó Kiba.

― **Entonces si a Sakura no le parece mal, nos vamos todos al campo de entrenamiento asignado.**― dijo Tsunade.

― **¿Tú también vas maestra?**― preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

― **Por supuesto, quiero ver cómo reaccionan esos mocosos.**― dijo Tsunade con diversión.―** ¡Ah! Ahí vienen Kakashi e Itachi, también los invité.**

A lo lejos se veían dos figuras acercándose al grupo. Una de ella era Kakashi que seguía estando igual de guapo que siempre. El otro hombre era Itachi. Sí, Itachi había sido aceptado por todos en la villa, ya que Tsunade se encargó de decir la verdad y por eso se encarceló al consejo por participar en semejante crimen. Ahora los del consejo eran los líderes de los clanes más importantes. Volviendo a Itachi... Él vestía como antes (quitando la capa) y de carácter había cambiado un montón. Se había vuelto bastante hablador, era más alegre... Tanto tiempo con Kakashi en las misiones ANBU lo habían dejado marcado, ya que ahora entre los dos jodían a la gente en cuanto podían. Por ejemplo, cuando se enteraron de que Naruto e Hinata empezaron a salir ellos dos les hacían bromas siempre que se los encontraban, los jodían de tal manera que con sólo verlos por la calle ya se sonrojaban. El pelinegro y el peligrís se divertían de lo lindo, además de que Itachi también era todo un pervertido...(La influencia de Kakashi xD)

― **¡Hola a todos!**― saludó Kakashi.

― **Hola.**― saludó Itachi.―** Ya nos hemos enterado de las buenas piezas que te tocaron como alumnos Sakurita. Estoy deseando verte en la presentación.**

― **Jajaja... Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Ahora sufrirás lo que yo tuve que sufrir con vosotros tres. Jajajajaja...**― hablaba Kakashi entre carcajadas, a las que Itachi se unió.

― **Kakashi-sensei... Itachi... ¬¬ **― Sakura ya no sabía que decirles a estos dos para callarlos, sabía que cuando se juntaban era inútil decir nada porque podrías acabar peor. Decidió pasar de ellos y encaminarse al campo nº 15 donde la esperaban. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa se había adelantado y se apuró para ponerse a su lado.

― **¿Estás preocupada por como saldrá todo esto?**― le preguntó Sasuke al llegar a su lado.

― **Pues un poco, la verdad. Aguantar a dos Narutos y a dos Sasukes puede ser mucho para mi salud mental.**― dijo Sakura.

― **~.~ ¿Cómo que aguantar a dos Sasukes? Cuando éramos pequeños no me tuviste que aguantar, me adorabas... ô_ô**

― **Sí, es verdad, pero tuve que aguantar que andaras de amargado y antisocial, y ahora tengo que aguantar lo mismo, aunque por lo menos no será un ****obsesionado de la venganza... Es un alivio.**

― **¡Oye, que sigo estando aquí!**― dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia.―** Pero te pido ****perdón, reconozco que fui muy cruel contigo. No lo merecías...**― dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

Sakura se paró y lo abrazó. Sasuke al principio se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo. En realidad Sasuke se fue enamorando de Sakura desde que volvió a la aldea, cada día le sorprendía más su fuerza y su determinación, además de que le parecía muy hermosa. Por otro lado Sakura seguía perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero no hablaban casi nunca del tema. Todos sabían que se querían por eso eran el frecuente objetivo de las indirectas y bromas de Itachi y Kakashi, aunque ya no les hacían caso. Cuando llegaron los demás al campo, allí se encontraron a Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, por lo que al verlo ciertos hombres "adultos" se miraron con un brillo en los ojos y sonrieron con malicia. Los demás veían a la pareja con pena... Mucha pena, al saber que iban a ser el objeto de las bromas de los otros dos... Aunque había que admitir que algunos participaban también.

― **Vaya vaya... Pero qué tenemos aquí.**― empezó Itachi.―** Parece que mi ototo no pierde el tiempo.**

En cuanto Itachi dijo eso los dos se separaron. Sasuke miraba con odio a su hermano y Sakura miraba a Kakashi con enfado.

― **Eso parece Itachi-kun. Pero no hay nada entre ellos. Pienso que deberían salir con alguien porque los dos tienen 20 años y nunca tuvieron novio/a. A este paso se quedarán solteros toda su vida.**― dijo Kakashi con pena fingida.― **¿Tú qué opinas Itachi-kun?**

― **Pues lo mismo que tú, me da mucha pena que mi querido hermanito siga siendo virgen.**― dijo con pena fingida. Los demás (excepto los que joden) se sonrojaron por semejante noticia. Sasuke miraba a su hermano con odio, estaba tan enfadado que lo quería matar. Pero de repente pensó algo.

― **¿Y tú qué Itachi? Tú tienes 25 años y nunca tuviste una novia. Eso es mucho peor que lo mío.**― dijo Sasuke triunfal.

― **Jajajajaja... Es verdad ototo, pero yo a diferencia de ti, si me he acostado con más de una mujer.**

― **Así se habla Itachi. 2-1 Lo siento Sasuke, gana Itachi.**― dijo Kakashi.

― **¡Sois unos malditos pervertidos!**― gritó Sakura.― **¡Como no os calléis os castro ****a los dos!**― todos los presentes la miraron asustados, la pelirrosa en ese momento daba miedo. Itachi y Kakashi hicieron una cremallera en la boca y la cerraron.― **Bien, así me gusta.**

― **Jajajajaja... ¡Muy bien frentona, así se asusta a esos dos!**― la felicitó Ino.

―**Si, es verdad, pero ya os llegará el momento de joderos nosotros a vosotros... Ese día llegará y todos lo disfrutaremos.**― dijo Tenten. Y los demás asintieron con caras de psicópatas.

De repente se oyen unas voces en medio del campo. Todos miraron en esa dirección. Eran los tres niños que tenía que conocer Sakura. Aiko era un niña linda, se notaba que era dulce y simpática. Tenía el pelo de color marrón claro y tenía una coleta media melena, el pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un color rosa extraño, pero precioso y brillaban de alegría. Su ropa eran unos pantalones ceñidos hasta las rodillas de color verde oscuro y su blusa sólo tenía la manga derecha que le llegaba hasta el codo y en el lado izquierdo era más larga que en derecho. Esta era de color beige a juego con los pantalones y su cabello. Las sandalias eran las típicas de los gennin. La cinta la llevaba en la frente.

Taro era también lindo, ojos azules que le recordaban a los de Naruto, tenía el pelo rubio pero más oscuro que el jinchuriki, incluso la forma era idéntica. Vestía unos pantalones largos negros y una chaqueta gris de manga corta. Su porta kunai en la pierna derecha al igual que sus compañeros. Su protector lo llevaba en el cuello. Sandalias típicas de los gennin.

Takeo era muy mono, tenían que reconocerlo. Su pelo era negro como el de Sasuke, pero lo llevaba atado en una trenza pequeña en la espalda, aunque había mechones rebeldes que le rodeaban la cara haciéndolo ver más apuesto. Sus ojos eran profundos, de color verde oscuro y se podía notar la superioridad en ellos. Su ropa era parecida a la de Sasuke gennin, pero la la camiseta era de color negro, llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones y no llevaba los mismos accesorios que Sasuke, sino que llevaba unas coderas grises y las piernas vendadas hasta las rodillas. Sandalias típicas de los gennin. Su protector lo llevaba en la frente.

Se podían oír sus gritos a kilómetros de distancia. Taro discutiendo con Takeo por creerse superior e ignorarlo y Aiko gritándole a Taro que no le gritara a Takeo. Al ver esto los miembros del equipo 7 sonrieron con nostalgia, incluso Kakashi.

― **Bueno, allá voy.**― dijo Sakura acercándose a los chicos.― **Hola. Soy...**

Los niños seguían gritando y ni cuenta se habían dado de que su sensei estaba allí, intentando hablarles. Una venita se estaba formando en la frente de la pelirrosa ya que no le gustaba ser ignorada.

― **¡Callaos ya!**― al instante los niños se callaron y se giraron a ver a la persona que les gritaba. Al ver que era una chia muy guapa, Taro se sonrojó, Aiko la miró con curiosidad y Takeo con indiferencia.― **Bueno... Soy Sakura Haruno, vuestra sensei.**

― **Hola Sakura-sensei.**― dijeron Aiko y Taro.―** ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡No me puedo** **creer que nuestra sensei sea Sakura Haruno, la famosa Sakura Haruno!**-gritó Taro.― **¡Esto será genial! Nos entrenará la integrante del famoso equipo 7 que no es ni más ni menos que la alumna de la hokage.**― seguía gritando entusiasmado. Aiko también estaba emocionada, ya que entrenando con ella seguro que se haría muy fuerte. Takeo se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sakura al notar esto se giró hacia él.

― **¿Qué pasa?**

― **Hmp. No me creo que seas tan fuerte como dicen.**― le dijo sin tapujos.

Al oír esto a Sakura se le hinchó una venita en la frente. _"Sí que es igualito a Sasuke."_ Los demás se habían quedado impresionados de que Taro se pareciera tanto a Naruto y de que Takeo le haya dicho eso a Sakura, sobre todo porque la pelirrosa no era famosa por su paciencia.

― **¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡¿Cómo le dices eso a Sakura-sensei? ¡Maldito baka!**― le gritó el pequeño rubio al moreno.

― **¡Basta ya! ¡Taro no insultes a Takeo!**― le gritó Aiko pegándole un zape dejando al rubio con un enorme chichón.

― **Jajajajajajajajajajaja...**― todos se giraron hacia donde provenía esa risa. Como no, eran Itachi y Kakashi. De repente una grieta se formó a los pies del pelinegro y el peligrís haciéndolos callar y que miraran de dónde salió. Cuando vieron dónde comenzaba se asustaron, ya que había sido provocada por el pie de la pelirrosa que ya estaba harta de esos dos.

La pelirrosa se giró hacia sus alumnos y vio como estos la miraban sorprendidos, excepto Takeo que lo estaba pero no se notaba. De repente Sakura lo cogió de la camiseta levantándolo hasta su altura. Los demás la miraron expectantes al no saber qué haría, aunque sabían que ese niño no iba a sufrir... mucho.

― **Mira mocoso, no tengo paciencia para aguantar tus tonterías.**― le dijo enfadada.― **Me da igual lo que pienses. Yo soy tu sensei, yo te voy a entrenar y tú me tienes que obedecer. Te guste esto o no. ¿Te quedó claro? Y eso va para todos.**― dijo mirándolos a los tres.

― **Hmp. ¬¬**

― **Bien.**― dijo soltándolo.

"_¡Qué carácter tiene! o.o"_- pensaba Aiko.

"_¡Qué fuerza! ¡Es genial!"_- pensaba con estrellitas en los ojos Taro.

"_¡Esa es mi Sakura!"_- pensaban todos a excepción de Sasuke e Itachi.

"_¡Pobre de mi ototo como se enfade con él! No quiero saber qué le hará cuando salgan. Igual me quedo sin hermano al que joder T.T"_- pensaba Itachi con pena.

"_Pues sí que se parece a mí el mocoso ese. Como no cambie pronto no va a salir del hospital. Conociendo a Sakura... ô.ó Aunque me encanta el genio que tiene *¬*"_- pensaba Sasuke. (sí, Sasuke en sus pensamientos no era tan reservado, incluso se puede decir que es un poco pervertido. Otra vez la influencia de Kakashi... xD)

― **Bien. Ahora las presentaciones.**― dijo Sakura ya más clamada.― **Soy Sakura Haruno y seré vuestra sensei. Me gusta estar con mis amigos, el sake y apostar. Odio perder, que me llamen débil y a las personas prepotentes y engreídas que se creen superiores a los demás.**― dijo mirando a Takeo específicamente.― **Bien, ahora vosotros.**

― **¡Yo primero!**― gritó con entusiasmo Taro.―** Soy Taro Uesugi. Me gustan los dangos y aprender nuevas técnicas. Odio perder y no tener dinero para dangos.**― esto último lo dijo con pena.― **Mi sueño es poder entrenar con cada uno de los miembros del famoso equipo 7.**― dijo todo entusiasmado. Todos sonrieron al escuchar esto último y se sorprendieron de que el chico fuera tan parecido a Naruto. _"Me llevaré bien con este chico, es igualito a Naruto... :) _" esto era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirrosa en ese momento.

― **Muy bien, ahora tú Aiko.**― ordenó la pelirrosa ya de buen humor.

― **Pues yo... Me llamo Aiko Himura y me gustan las flores y pintar. No me gustan las mentiras ni las personas cobardes. Mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi médica como usted y Tsunade-sama.**― cuando dijo esto se sonrojó un poco, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a Sakura.

― **Jajaja... Hazme un favor.**― cuando dijo esto la castaña levantó la cabeza mirándola curiosa.― **No me trates de usted, me hace sentirme muy mayor.**― le dijo sonriéndole. La niña se sentía muy bien con su nueva sensei y le sonrió de vuelta.― **Bien...**― dijo mirando a Takeo.―** Ahora te toca a ti.**

― **Hmp. Soy Takeo Ryu. Me gusta entrenar. Odio las personas débiles y la cobardía. Mi sueño, no, más bien objetivo, es lograr ser el más fuerte.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la confesión del niño. La hokage tenía razón al decir que era igual que Sasuke cuando era gennin. Los integrantes masculinos del equipo 7 se tensaron al prever la reacción de Sakura ante esto, pero lo que sucedió no se lo hubieran esperado jamás.

Sakura se acercó a Takeo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al chico.― **Te odio, pero espero que eso cambie con el tiempo.**― le dijo esto al oído, pero Sasuke le había leído los labios a la pelirrosa y la entendió.―** Bien chicos, mañana al amanecer os quiero aquí para empezar a entrenar.**― y sin más desapareció dejando un rastro de pétalos de cerezo.

Cuando se marcharon los gennin los demás seguían hablando allí.

― **Pobre Sakura, menudo elemento ese Takeo.**― comentó Kiba.

― **Sí, es un amargado como lo era el teme. ¿Verdad Sasuke-teme?**- agregó Naruto con malicia mirando a Sasuke.

― **Dobe ¬¬**

― **¡No me llames dobe teme!**

― **Dobe ¬¬**

― **Teme ò.ó**

― **Dobe ¬¬**

― **Teme ò.ó**

― **Ya están estos dos otra vez... Mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar.**― dijo Kakashi.

― **Sí, espero que Sakura-chan esté bien. Se marchó muy repentinamente.**― dijo Hinata preocupada. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

― **No te preocupes Hinata. Estoy segura de que volverá pronto, seguramente irá a un bosque a descargar su frustración y ya volverá como una rosa.**― dijo muy segura Ino.

― **Está bien...**― Hinata no estaba muy convencida, pero aceptó irse a descansar.

― **Hey Hinata, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer ramen?**― preguntó Naruto. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.― **¿Y los demás, alguien viene?**― todos aceptaron excepto Sasuke, que se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue.

En el bosque de la muerte se encontraba Sakura apretando los puños con fuerza por la rabia que sentía. Echó el brazo hacia atrás y golpeó el árbol en el que estaba recargada haciendo que este se derribara causando un gran estruendo. La pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

― **Si sigues así cada vez que te enfadas nos quedaremos sin bosque.**

― **¿Eh?**― la pelirrosa miró de dónde provenía esa voz tan conocida y vio a Sasuke de pie en una rama del árbol de enfrente.― **¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

― **Escuché el ruido y pensé que nos atacaban.**― dijo en broma. Sakura lo miró con cara de "no te creo"― **Está bien... Vine a ver cómo estabas.**― admitió un poco sonrojado. Esto a Sakura le pareció adorable. Desde que el moreno había regresado se habían vuelto muy cercanos e incluso se hizo muy amiga de Itachi. Sakura soltó una risilla.

― **Jajaja... Jamás pensé ver a Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado. Te ves adorable.**

Sasuke se sorprendió y sonrió de lado.― **Tú también te ves linda cuando te frustras.**― al decir eso se bajó de un salto quedando frente a ella. Muy cerca hay que añadir. Esto provocó un sonrojo en la pelirrosa y Sasuke aumentó más su sonrisa.― **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?**― preguntó con malicia.

― **Uchiha engreído... ¡Claro que no!**― dijo muy segura de sí misma, pero al ver al frente y notar la cara de Sasuke acercándose cada vez más se puso nerviosa.― **¿Q... qué ha... haces?**― pero no pudo decir nada más. La chica notó los labios del pelinegro en los suyos. Fue un beso fugaz, pero Sasuke lo transmitió todo en él, sólo esperaba que Sakura lo hubiese entendido, ya que él no era bueno con las palabras. Después de un momento la kunoichi logró hablar.―** Sasuke-kun...**

― **Sakura... Yo...**― no pudo acabar la frase porque Sakura había rodeado su cuello con los brazos dándole un beso más largo que el de antes. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, pero le correspondió rápidamente. Ese beso se fue tornando apasionado y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron, se miraron a los ojos diciendo todo lo que sentían y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez el moreno la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Unos minutos después se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire otra vez.― **Sasuke-kun te amo...**― dijo Sakura muy sonrojada.

― **Sakura... Yo también te amo...**― a Sasuke le costó mucho decir esto y Sakura lo sabía, por lo que sonrió de la forma en la que sólo ella lo hacía y eso al moreno le encantaba. Adoraba esas sonrisas tan dulces y sinceras. Estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabía, quería que ella fuese la madre de sus futuros hijos y no la dejaría escapar jamás.― **Yo... Esto... Sakura...**― Sasuke estaba nervioso y se sonrojó al pensar en lo que iba a decir, pero se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban.―** ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

― …― Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que su querido Sasuke le pediría ser su novia. Se quedó por unos largos segundos mirando a Sasuke fijamente y por fin pudo reaccionar al ver la desesperación del chico porque no le contestaba.― **¡Claro que sí! Estoy tan feliz Sasuke-kun.**― y diciendo esto se le tiró encima provocando que se cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él.― **Ups. Perdón, no fue mi intención.**

― **Jajaja... No te preocupes. Yo también me alegro de que aceptaras, ya pensé que me habías olvidado y que no sabías cómo decirme que no.**― dijo un poco triste al pensar en esa posibilidad. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un gran beso.

― **Jamás me olvidaría de ti Sasuke, te amo con todo mi corazón.**― y dicho esto se volvieron a besar y se levantaron. Mañana sería un día duro para la pelirrosa.

Era de noche y Sasuke se ofreció a acompañar a la pelirrosa a su casa. En el camino ella le había contado por que se sintió tan frustrada cuando Takeo le dijo eso.

― **Sakura... Te noto preocupada. ¿Estás bien?**― preguntó con preocupación el ojinegro.

― **Si... No te preocupes. Es sólo... Takeo. Tiene tu mismo carácter de cuando eras gennin y estaba pensando en que si no supe cómo tratarte en aquel entonces... ¿Cómo sabré hacerlo ahora con él?**

― **Si Tsunade te los encargó es porque confía en que lo harás bien. Naruto, Kakashi y yo también lo creemos y supongo que los demás también confían en ****que lo conseguirás. Estoy seguro de que tu grupo será el más fuerte de todos.**― dijo Sasuke consolándola.

― **Sasuke-kun... Gracias.**

― **Mañana iré al campo a ver qué tal te va.**― el pelinegro le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

― **Hasta mañana.**― se despidió la pelirrosa.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Mmmm... ¿Qué pasará mañana en el entrenamiento? jajajaja... A ver qué se le ocurre a la pelirrosa con semejante equipo que le tocó xD_**

**_Dejadme reviews... Porfa plis! n.n_**


	3. Misiones

_**Bueno... aquí tenéis el siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfrutéis :D**_

_**(Ya sabéis que hay que juntar los espacios :P)**_

_**El pelo de Asuka es así: **_http : / / www . absoluteanime . com / mermaid_melody / karen[2] . gif **_ (lo siento es que no sé si lo describí bien, por lo tanto lo pongo por si acaso... xD) _**

* * *

**MISIONES**

_Al día siguiente_

Cuatro personas estaban en el campo nº 15, dispuestos a comenzar su entrenamiento.

― **Bien chicos. Antes de empezar a entrenar tenéis que pasar una prueba para que pueda conocer vuestras habilidades.**― comenzó la pelirrosa.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por lo que anunció su sensei.― **¿Qué clase de prueba haremos?**― preguntó la castaña.

― **Pues es muy sencillo. La prueba consistirá en que cada uno consiga uno de los dos cascabeles que llevaré colgados del cinturón.**― explicó la pelirrosa.

― **Pero sólo hay dos... Y nosotros somos tres...**― dijo una confundida Aiko.

― **Sí, uno de vosotros se quedará sin cascabel y tendrá que pelear contra mí, si pierde lo mandaré de vuelta a la academia durante tres años más.**

― **¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ? ¡Eso no puede ser! T.T**― dijo con pena el rubio.

― **Así es. Tenéis hasta el mediodía para quitarme los cascabeles. No saldremos de este campo hasta que lo consigáis o se acabe el tiempo.**― terminó de explicar la pelirrosa.― **¿Entendido?**

― **Hmp.**

― **¡Si Sakura-sensei!**

― **Si.**

― **Bien... ¡Comenzad!**― y al instante todos habían desaparecido, dejando a la mayor en medio del campo, para pensar en cómo conseguirían su objetivo. Takeo se escondió en un árbol lejos de la pelirrosa, pero la podía observar bien y además había activado su kekkei genkai, por lo que podría escuchar cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba planeando los posibles ataques para distraerla y robarle un cascabel. Aiko estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto donde esperaba a que sus compañeros atacaran a su sensei para, en medio de la distracción, coger un cascabel. Taro se quedó detrás de un árbol justo detrás de la pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba tan tranquila allí de pie, esperando algún movimiento por parte de sus alumnos. De repente tres kunai salieron de un árbol un poco alejado de ella. Los esquivó rápidamente y desapareció. Takeo trataba de planear otra cosa cuando de repente alguien lo amenazó con un kunai en su cuello.

― **Jamás debes quedarte en el mismo escondite cuando fallas un ataque. El enemigo descubrirá tu posición.**― le dijo la pelirrosa, pero el chico se convirtió en una nube de humo. En un principio se sorprendió, pero después sonrió complacida al notar que un kunai estaba en su espalda.

― **Y tú sensei no deberías tomarme por un idiota.**― le respondió Takeo con superioridad. Pero la ojijade se esfumó en una nube de humo sorprendiendo al chico quien no se había percatado de que era un clon. Sakura en realidad nunca estuvo con el moreno, sino que localizó a la castaña en un arbusto y la atacó con un suiton.

― **Suiton: ****Homatsu Rabba** (jutsu acuático: burbuja violenta de ondas de agua)― gritó la pelirrosa y de repente numerosas burbujas comenzaron a salir por la boca de la kunoichi impactando contra el arbusto y haciendo que Aiko saliera de allí. Enseguida la pelirrosa la atrapó y la amenazó con un kunai.

"_Espero que tus compañeros se preocupen más por ti que por el cascabel"_― pensaba la pelirrosa. Unos segundos después alguien gritó― **Katon: ****Hōsenka no jutsu** (jutsu ígneo: llamas del fénix)― la pelirrosa soltó a la chica y esquivó el ataque, pero no se dio cuenta de que Aiko le había quitado un cascabel cuando la tenía presa. Taro había usado esa técnica de fuego para liberar a su compañera y estos se escondieron otra vez.

Entre ataques Sakura y los gennin habían estado luchando muy bien y Takeo le había conseguido quitar el último cascabel a la ojijade. Era mediodía y el tiempo se había acabado, Taro fue el único que no había conseguido el cascabel.

― **Nooooo T.T Ahora tendré que volver a la academia...**― dijo desanimado.

― **Jajajajaja... No Taro, no tendrás que hacerlo.**― le dijo Sakura.

― **Pero sensei... No conseguí el cascabel... Y contra ti no puedo ganar...**― contestó el rubio apenado.

― **Da igual, en realidad la prueba no consistía en eso.**― al decir esto todos la miraron con cara de "¿eh?". Al ver sus expresiones Sakura no pudo evitar reírse más.― **Jajajajaja... No... En realidad no tenía planeado que me quitarais ningún cascabel, pero fuisteis muy hábiles y me alegro.**― miró a la chica―** Aiko aprovechaste bien el momento de la distracción y...**― ahora miró a Takeo― **Takeo, eres muy fuerte, jamás pensé que fueras idiota ni nada parecido. Eso sólo lo hice para distraerte y poder capturar a Aiko. Y después atacaste en conjunto con Taro para mantenerme ocupada mientras tú conseguías el otro cascabel. Bien hecho.**― explicó orgullosa de ellos.

― **Hmp.**― esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, la cual sólo apreció la pelirrosa.

― **Sakura-sensei... No entiendo nada.**― dijo Taro, al parecer era igual a Naruto hasta en lo despistado. (-.-')

― **Pues muy fácil. El verdadero objetivo de la prueba era que aprendierais a trabajar en equipo y que confiarais los unos en los otros. La verdad, funcionó mejor de lo que me esperaba.**― explicó la pelirrosa. _"En realidad pensé que iban a atacarme cada uno por su lado y que no se iban a preocupar por Aiko. Incluso llegué a pensar en atar a Taro al poste como hizo Kakashi-sensei con Naruto"_―** Por este buen resultado os invito a comer, ¿qué os parece?**

― **¡Siii!**― gritó todo emocionado Taro― **¡Vamos a comer dangos y ramen!**

A los demás les salió una gotita en la nuca al ver lo entusiasta que era el rubio. Los otros dos niños asintieron a la pregunta.

― **¡Taro deja de gritar de una vez!**― Aiko le pegó una colleja al pobre rubio.

― **Jajajajaja... ¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Te vienes?**― preguntó la pelirrosa en dirección al bosque. Los demás se quedaron en plan "¿qué?".

― **Claro, no todos los días invitas tú a comer.**― contestó un apuesto pelinegro que salía de detrás de un árbol. Sasuke había llegado en mitad de la prueba y no quiso interrumpir. En realidad tenía curiosidad por cómo serían las habilidades del grupo de Sakura y comprobó que eran bastante buenos. Y al haber pasado la prueba sabía que Sakura estaba orgullosa de ellos y que les estaba empezando a coger cariño (sí, incluso a Takeo :P).

― **¡Vamos a comer con Sasuke-san! ¡Esto cada vez es mejor!**― Taro estaba emocionado por poder comer con dos de sus ídolos (el equipo 7)― **¿También vendrá Naruto-san?**― preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

― **No, se fue a una misión.**― contestó Sasuke.

― **Bueno pues entonces vamos los cinco a comer.**― dijo Sakura adelantándose.

_En el despacho de Tsunade dos meses más tarde._

― **Shizune llama a Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno con sus gennin.**― le ordenó la quinta a su asistenta.

― **Sí Tsunade-sama.**

Pocos minutos después llegaron los antes mencionados.

― **¡Abuela Tsunade! ¿Por fin habrá una misión? A la que me mandaste hace unos meses fue demasiado sencilla, ¡necesito algo de acción!**― dijo Naruto nada más entrar al despacho.

― **¡Cállate Naruto!**― Sakura le dio un coscorrón al rubio― **Tsunade-shishou, ¿para qué querías vernos?**

Tsunade se puso seria apoyando la mandíbula en sus manos― **Tengo una misión para vosotros.**

― **¡Por fin!**― dijo Naruto ya recuperado del golpe.― **¿En qué consiste?**

― **Tenéis que ir a la Villa Oculta de la Niebla para traerme un pergamino con información muy importante para la aldea. Esta parte la harán Sakura y su equipo.**― dijo mirando a los mencionados.― **Por otro lado Sasuke e Itachi os reuniréis con Kisame y la capitana ANBU de la villa oculta de la Niebla para ir detrás de unos nuevos miembros de Akatsuki.**― los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza.

― **¿Y yo qué hago?**― preguntó Naruto impaciente.

― **Ahh... Pero qué impaciente eres. Tú irás al país de las Judías Rojas, tengo entendido que allí hay una revolución contra el señor feudal y no lo podemos permitir. La relación con ese pequeño pero importante país debe mantenerse intacta. Cuando acabes con eso tendrás que escoltar a un comerciante de vuelta aquí.**― terminó de explicar― **¿Alguna pregunta?**

― **Tsunade-sama ¿no nos puedes dar más información acerca de los nuevos akatsuki?**― preguntó Itachi.

― **La capitana ANBU tiene toda la información necesaria, cuando lleguéis a la aldea de la Niebla os lo dirá todo.**― Itachi y Sasuke asintieron con entendimiento.― **Bien. Partiréis mañana al amanecer. Ahora retiraos todos menos el equipo 1.**

Cuando todos se fueron Sakura y los demás se quedaron con curiosidad sobre qué les quería hablar Tsunade.― **Sakura, ese pergamino tiene que llegar aquí como sea, contiene información de "él" y es muy importante.**― dijo muy seria. La pelirrosa lo entendió y supo que no sería tan sencillo como pensaba, seguro que había alguien mandado por Madara para destruir ese pergamino. Ni ella ni su equipo permitirían que ocurriese, en estos dos meses que había estado entrenando a los gennin y estos se habían hecho bastante fuertes. Además habían mejorado la compenetración entre ellos y Takeo ya hablaba más (aunque seguía de amargado :P).

― **Muy bien maestra, lo traeremos de vuelta sin ningún problema.**― aseguró Sakura.

― **Confío en ti Sakura.**― luego dirigió su vista a los chicos― **Y en vosotros también, sé que habéis mejorado mucho.**― dijo sonriendo a lo que los chicos respondieron con un gracias y una sonrisa en sus rostros (unas más grandes que otras xD).― **Bien... Ya os podéis ir.**

_Fuera del despacho de la hokage_

― **Bien chicos, esta es una misión de rango B, así que quiero que os preparéis bien. Quiero que vayáis a descansar y que os lo toméis con calma por lo que queda de día. Nos vemos mañana al amanecer en la puerta de la aldea.**― dicho esto se esfumó dejando sus pétalos de cerezo característicos. Sakura estaba agradecida de que le mandaran una misión que no fuera de rango D porque estos dos meses se los había pasado persiguiendo gatos, perros y otros animales... Además de limpiar ríos, calles y etc. (no sé de qué se queja ¬¬ Los que hacían todo el trabajo eran los chicos y ella se ponía a descansar -.-')

― **Eh chicos... ¿Sakura-sensei dijo que era una misión de rango B?**― preguntó extrañada la castaña.― **¿No hay que traer un simple pergamino desde el País de las Olas?**

― **Sí, pero parece ser que el pergamino es de vital importancia para Konoha así que puede que haya alguien que nos lo quiera quitar.**― explicó Takeo.― **Por eso está clasificada como de rango B.**

― **Que venga quien quiera, pero ese pergamino va a llegar a la villa como que me llamo Taro Uesugi. Lo protegeremos, como dijo la hokage somos muy fuertes y ¡podremos con cualquiera!**― dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

― **Tienes razón Taro.**― coincidió la chica.

― **Hn.**― "dijo" el moreno con una sonrisa torcida llena de seguridad.

― **Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que prepararlo todo. Hasta mañana chicos.**― se despidió la chica.

― **Yo también me voy. Adiós.**― dijo el pelinegro, y se fue.

― **¡Hasta mañana!**― les gritó el rubio a sus compañeros que ya se habían alejado.

_Al día siguiente en la puerta de Konoha_

Estaba a punto de amanecer y allí se encontraban un pelinegro y un rubio charlando animadamente, mientras que en la rama de un árbol cercano se encontraba una pareja. Estaban esperando a los gennin, que suponía que no tardarían en llegar.

Sasuke había acorralado a la pelirrosa contra un árbol y la besaba apasionadamente. Se separaron por falta de aire.

― **Sasuke-kun...**― dijo entrecortadamente― **Aquí no, tenemos mirones...**― dijo refiriéndose a Itachi y Naruto.

― **Me da igual lo que digan, así les demostraré que eres sólo mía.**― aseguró Sasuke y después la volvió a besar, pero esta vez se separaron antes.

― **Sasuke, mis alumnos ya no deben tardar mucho. No quiero que me vean así, perdería mi imagen de sensei estricta.**― dijo Sakura.

― **-.-** **Hm... Está bien...**― _"aunque dudo mucho que tengas esa imagen, más bien diría de sensei gruñona y bipolar -.-' "_ el pelinegro le dio un último beso pequeño y se recostó al lado de su novia. Pasaron así unos 15 minutos más hasta que se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

― **¡Sakura-sensei ya estamos aquí!**― gritó Taro.

― **¿Algún día dejarás de gritar baka?**― se oyó también a la chica.

A los demás les había salido una gotita en la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de esos dos.

― **Hola chicos. Bien...**― dijo Sakura mirándolos a todos― **...tenemos que partir, nos quedan 4 días de camino hasta la villa oculta de la Niebla.**

― **Yo me voy ya, me queda mucho viaje por delante y tengo que parar una rebelión. Ah.. ¡Qué importante me siento!**― dijo Naruto. Los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco excepto Taro que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos pensando que era el mejor.― **Adiós.**― y empezó a saltar los árboles.

― **¡Adiós Naruto-san! ¡Que te vaya muy bien, cuando vuelvas me tienes que invitar a ramen!**― le gritó Taro al rubio. Los dos se llevaban muy bien (como no, son idénticos -.-') y quedaban todos los días que podían para comer ramen.

― **Bien. Entonces nos vamos.**― dicho esto Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura y los gennin comenzaron a saltar los árboles. Iban a una velocidad moderada, ya que los pequeños no podían ir tan rápido como los adultos.

Llevaban viajando tres días, al día siguiente llegarían a su destino. Ahora era de noche y habían acampado en un pequeño claro del bosque. Sakura e Itachi estaban dormidos al igual que Taro y Aiko. Sin embargo había dos pelinegros despiertos, uno de ellos haciendo guardia y el otro porque no podía dormir.

― **Deberías dormir. Mañana llegaremos a la villa de la Niebla y tienes una ****misión que cumplir.**― habló el pelinegro mayor.

― **Hmp. No puedo dormir... Espero tener una buena lucha mañana.**― dijo el niño.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa.― **¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a como yo era con 12 años.**

― **¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**― preguntó sorprendido el pequeño aunque no lo expresaba por su indiferencia.

― **Porque eres igual de inexpresivo y amargado obsesionado con el poder que era yo a tu edad.**― le soltó Sasuke.

― **Hmp.**

― **Te voy a dar un consejo.**― Takeo lo miraba indiferente, pero sentía curiosidad. Sasuke lo notó.― **No te guardes todo para ti. Tus compañeros se preocupan por ti y te apoyan en todo. Sobre todo ella.**― le dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Aiko.― **Sé que le gustas aunque ella no te lo diga.**― al decir esto Takeo se sonrojó un poco y giró la cabeza a un lado para que Sasuke no lo notara. El ojinegro sonrió y le dijo al oído.―** Si sigues así la perderás.**― entonces se fijó en Itachi que se estaba acercando para hacer su turno de guardia.

― **Ototo, me toca, ya te puedes ir a dormir.**― Sasuke asintió y se fue a su saco de dormir al lado de la pelirrosa.

― **Tú deberías dormir también, quedan 3 horas para que amanezca. Aprovecha para descansar.**― le aconsejó Itachi. Takeo se acostó, pero no pudo dormir debido a lo que le había dicho Sasuke antes.

Al amanecer todos se pusieron de camino a la villa de la Niebla y cuando llegaron a la enorme puerta de entrada alguien los estaba esperando.

― **Itachi ¡cuánto tiempo!**― dijo una voz grave con un tono de burla.

― **Hola Kisame.**― le dijo Itachi.― **Ya veo que me echaste de menos.**― le dijo con burla.

Kisame e Itachi eran buenos amigos desde que habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares. Cada vez que había alguna misión ANBU conjunta entre las dos villas la hokage mandaba a Itachi y la mizukage a Kisame, así que se veían cada "x" meses. Además Itachi se comportaba igual que con Kakashi, es decir, los dos jodían a todo ser viviente cerca de ellos.

― **¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Somos invisibles?**― preguntó la kunoichi mayor.

― **¡Sakurita *.*!**― Kisame corrió a abrazar a la pelirrosa. Esos dos también se llevaban muy bien, habían hecho alguna misión juntos antes de que ella se convirtiera en sensei del equipo 1.― **¡A ti si que te he echado de menos!**― al decir esto Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y fulminó a Kisame con la mirada. Itachi, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta y soltó una risilla.― **Los bosques de la frontera tienen muchos árboles, creo que tendrás que hacer limpieza.**― bromeó Kisame.

Los gennin tenían unas gotitas en la nuca ya que no conocían a este tipo extraño que parecía un tiburón y además se atrevía a meterse con su sensei.― **¡Eh tú, pescadilla!**― le gritó Taro.― **¡No te metas con Sakura-sensei!**― le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo. Aiko y Takeo se sorprendieron por la idiotez del rubio, ya que se notaba que ese ninja era muy fuerte y que les podía dar una buena paliza. Los demás soltaron una risilla al ver la reacción de Kisame.

― **Jajajajaja... ¡Pescadilla! Jajajajaja...**― la pelirrosa no podía dejar de reír por el mote que le había puesto su alumno al azulino. Itachi y Sasuke tampoco lo aguantaron y se echaron a reír. Kisame tenía una venita en la frente. La pelirrosa entre risas dijo―** Chicos este es Kisame... jajajajajaja... Uno de los 7 espadachines... jajaaajaja... de la Niebla jajajaja...**

― **Creo que prefiero al Itachi amargado de antes al Itachi coñón de ahora ¬¬**― dijo Kisame.

― **Bueno ya... ¿Dónde está?**― preguntó Itachi.

― **Vaya, veo que estás impaciente por ver a tu novia. Jajaja...**― Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada y Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron burlones.

― **No es mi novia ¬¬**

― **Si si... Que fuerte es Asuka, que buena líder es Asuka... Asuka esto, Asuka lo otro...**― dijo Sasuke tratando de imitar la voz de Itachi. El pelinegro mayor estaba colorado y los demás lo notaron y lo miraron burlones.― **Tranquilo hombre que no le diremos nada. Será gracioso ver cómo reacciona cuando lo descubra.**

De repente unos cristales violetas comenzaron a formar una silueta humana frente a ellos. Todos se giraron al saber ya quién era, excepto los tres gennin que no tenían ni idea. Los cristales fueros desapareciendo y se pudo ver una chica de unos 23 años de edad. Era muy guapa, medía unos 172 cm, tenía el pelo rizo y largo hasta la cintura de un color violeta muy bonito que hacía juego con sus ojos lilas. Llevaba un kimono muy raro: era de color blanco, en los bordes tenía unos dibujos de unas olas en un violeta oscuro, la parte superior de los brazos estaba descubierta y las mangas se unían al resto del kimono por unas cintas negras. Llevaba un cordel de color violeta oscuro (igual que los adornos) atado al brazo izquierdo por encima del codo y otro cordel igual a modo de cinturón que ataba el kimono y donde amarraba su espada "Anaeshia" (ella era una de los 7 espadachines de la niebla junto con Kisame, y como todos tenía una espada especial con un nombre propio). El kimono era corto y escotado, pero llevaba una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos de rejilla por debajo de este. Llevaba unas sandalias ninja parecidas las que lleva Anko, pero con un poco de tacón, y por debajo de estas llevaba una malla negra hasta las rodillas. Su protector de la villa lo llevaba colgado al cuello y su estuche de armas en la pierna derecha. Si la espada de Kisame era especial por absorber el chakra y tener boca (entre otras cosas -.-'), la de Asuka era especial porque tenía varias formas. Cada una de ellas era diferente y con cada una podía usar jutsus sin tener que hacer sellos, además de poder usar técnicas que ella sola no podría realizar.

― **Hola a todos.**― saludó en cuanto desaparecieron los cristales.

― **Hola**― la saludaron de vuelta los demás excepto los gennin que no la conocían.

― **Sakura-sensei, ¿quién es ella?**― preguntó un curioso Taro. Todos se giraron a verlo y se dieron cuenta de que ellos no la conocían.

― **Ella es Asuka Haruno la capitana ANBU de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla.**― les explicó Sakura a sus alumnos.

― **¿Asuka Haruno? ¿Es tu hermana sensei?**― preguntó ahora Aiko.

Sakura soltó una risilla por lo perspicaz que era su alumna.― **No, ella es mi prima. Nuestros padres son hermanos.**

― **¿Sakura-sensei?**― preguntó con burla Asuka.―** ¿Desde cuándo?**

La pelirrosa se giró hacia ella y le contestó― **Desde hace dos meses. Tsunade-shishou me eligió para enseñar a este grupo.**― dijo orgullosa.

― **Vaya, así que al final no te presentaste a los exámenes de ANBU, ¿eh?**― comentó la pelilila.

― **En realidad sí que se presentó, pero perdió contra Tomoyo Hiruka en la final.**― le dijo Sasuke entre risas. Todos miraron a Sakura que estaba agachada en el suelo haciendo círculos con su dedo y con un aura depresiva encima suya. _"Maldito Sasuke, ya tuvo que hablar T.T Si Tomoyo no se hubiese presentado hubiese ganado... Maldita Tomoyo . Además cada vez que entreno con ellas y Anko-sensei me lo recuerda ¬¬"._ Todos la miraron y soltaron una risilla. Los tres gennin estaban sorprendidos de que su sensei estuviera a punto de ser ANBU, pero se alegraron de que fallara porque así la tenían como maestra.

"_Menos mal que falló. No me gustaría haber tenido otr sensei. Para mí Sakura-sensei es como una hermana mayor, le he cogido mucho cariño durante estos dos meses. Es muy dulce y cariñosa, aunque tiene mucho genio -.- Además, con ella he mejorado mucho."_― pensaba la castaña.

"_¡Siii! Si Sakura no hubiese perdido ese combate seguro que jamás hubiera conocido a los miembros del equipo 7, ¡eso sería horrible! Gracias a eso he conseguido uno de mis sueños *.* Además, es una buena maestra, nos enseña muchas cosas y técnicas interesantes, y es muy divertido estar con ella."_― pensaba el rubio hiperactivo.

"_Admito que le he cogido el gusto a entrenar con ella y mis compañeros. Quizá es verdad lo que me dijo Sasuke-san y debería ser más amable con ellos... Además..." _miró a su compañera _"Aiko es muy linda... ^.^ ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? o.o No, no me gusta Aiko, sólo es mi compañera de equipo."_― esto era lo que pasaba en la mente del pequeño pelinegro.

― **Vale, ya basta de presentaciones.**― dijo Asuka. Al instante Sakura se levantó y los presentes la miraron.― **Sasuke, Itachi y Kisame, tenemos una misión que cumplir. Y tú Sakura, la mizukage os está esperando en su despacho.**

― **Si si.. Ya lo sé...**― dijo restándole importancia.― **Bien chicos**― dijo mirando hacia sus alumnos― **vamos a coger el pergamino y acabar de una vez con esto.**

― **Si Sakura-sensei.**― dijeron Aiko y Taro. Como siempre Takeo solo dijo su típico monosílabo.

― **Hasta luego Itachi, Sasuke, Asuka y... a ti también Pescadilla. Jajajajajaja...**― Sakura se despidió de todos y se fue riendo a carcajadas, dejando a los demás con una gota en la cabeza excepto el azulino que la fulminaba con la mirada.

― **Asuka-chan, tienes que decirme algún mote para decirle a Sakura.**― la miró con súplica.

― **De eso nada, me lo guardo para joderla yo. Te aguantas y te buscas otro.**

― **¡Qué mala eres Asuka-chan! T.T**

― **Asuka.**― la llamó Itachi. Esta se giró a verlo.― **Tsunade-sama nos dijo que tú ****tenías la información de los nuevos akatsuki.**― al decir esto la chica asintió y se puso seria.

― **Veréis...**

-X-

Naruto ya había llegado a la frontera del país de las Judías Rojas y se había alojado en una posada cercana para descansar. Al día siguiente tendría una guerra que parar. Durante su estancia en la posada había investigado un poco del asunto y descubrió que los que intentaban revelarse contra el señor feudal eran unos 50 guerrilleros cuyo líder quería el poder del país para conseguir más riqueza. Este hombre se llamaba Sora Kurogane y había conseguido que los pocos ninjas que había en esa zona le siguieran, por lo que el señor feudal se había quedado sin protección. Pensando que cómo acabaría con esos rebeldes Naruto se durmió, mañana sería un largo día.

_En un campamento cercano_

― **Señor Kurogane ya tenemos todo preparado.**

― **Está bien. Retírate.**― le ordenó al hombre.― **Hana.**― llamó a una bella mujer frente a él.― **Mañana atacaremos según lo planeado. Tú te infiltrarás en la mansión del viejo para robar esos pergaminos.**

― **Sí, señor.**― le contestó la joven.

― **Bien. Puedes retirarte.**― cuando la chica salió de la tienda del jefe este comenzó a revisar el plan en su mente. _"Mañana todo tiene que salir perfecto, esos idiotas no se podrán defender, obtendré esos pergaminos y los venderé para obtener más dinero. Deben de valer una fortuna. Jajajajaja..." _

_-X-_

_En la villa oculta de la Niebla_

Sakura y los chicos entraron en el despacho de la mizukage. Esta estaba sentada en su silla leyendo un informe, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los de Konoha en la estancia.

― **Bienvenidos. ¿Qué tal el viaje?**― preguntó Terumi.

― **Bien, gracias.**― contestó la pelirrosa por todos.― **Mizukage-sama venimos a ****por el pergamino con la información.**

― **¡Ah sí!**― dijo entregándole el pergamino a Sakura.― **Tsunade debe necesitar urgentemente la información como para mandar a su alumna.**― comentó la castaña.― **Pero ahora es muy tarde, quedaos aquí y mañana temprano partís.**― ofreció.

― **Muchas gracias por la oferta. Con su permiso.**― dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dispuesta a salir de allí.

― **Que os vaya bien. Dale este mensaje a Tsunade.**― le dijo Terumi entregándole un papel.

Sakura y sus alumnos salieron de allí y se fueron a la posada más cercana para pasar allí la noche.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_Bueno... parece que al final Takeo va mejorando :P (aunque solo por ratos -.-') ¿Cómo les irá a cada uno en su misión? ... _**

**_Bueno, lo de siempre.. dejadme reviews! :D Ah! Y no me puedo olvidar de los reviews que me dejasteis... *.* Cada vez que leo uno nuevo me emociono n.n jajajajajaja... xD No en serio... No me esperaba que os gustara tanto el fic ya que es el primero... pero MUCHAS GRACIAS ! ;)_**


	4. Peleas

**_Bueno aquí os dejo el 4ª cap de mi historia. ¡Disfrutadlo! ;)_**

* * *

**PELEAS**

_Al día siguiente_

El equipo 1 salía de la villa oculta de la Niebla para volver a Konoha, ya que le tenían que entregar el pergamino de información a la hokage. La pelirrosa iba delante hablando con Taro sobre los "viejos tiempos del equipo 7" mientras que más atrás iban un pelinegro y una castaña. Ninguno hablaba, ya que no sabían qué decir. Aiko quería hablar con el pelinegro ya que le gustaba y quería conocer más cosas de él, pero no quería ser indiscreta y preguntar cosas muy privadas (y de paso pedirle una cita xD). Por otro lado Takeo también quería hablar con la chica, pero esto le resultaba raro ya que él nunca quiso amigos, desde siempre pensó que tenerlos era una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora comprobaba que esto no era así. Con sus compañeros del equipo se sentía bien, cómodo y no pensaba que fuera una pérdida de tiempo ya que gracias a ellos mejoró mucho. Muchas de sus técnicas las había perfeccionado gracias a las continuas peleas con el hiperactivo de Taro. (si si... pero también le gustaba Aiko :P Ains, el amor... n.n)

― **Esto... Takeo-kun...**

― **¿Hmp?**― el chico se giró para verla.

― **Yo...yo que...quería saber si...**― la castaña estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras.―** ...al llegar a la villa... nosotros... es decir...**

― **Hm.**― el pelinegro mostró una pequeña sonrisa torcida, cosa que no notó la chica por tener la cabeza baja.― **¿Te gusta el sushi?**― le preguntó un poquito colorado.

― **S...si.**― contestó un poco desconcertada y ruborizada.

― **Hay un restaurante en Konoha que hace el mejor sushi del País del Fuego... Podríamos ir allí.**― le propuso rojo hasta las orejas pero eso sí, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un segundo.

― **O.O** _"¿Me está pidiendo una cita?"_ **Cla...claro Takeo-kun.**― le contestó rápidamente la kunoichi toda roja también.

Después de esto siguieron su camino en silencio cada uno pensando en sus cosas. De lo que no se habían percatado es de que su pelirrosa sensei los había estado observando de reojo y que había escuchado toda la conversación, por lo que sonrió complacida por sus alumnos. _"Parece que la charla de Sasuke tuvo efecto :) No me gustaría que ella sufriese como lo hice yo"._ Así, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, siguieron el viaje de vuelta a su aldea.

-X-

Naruto se levantó muy temprano para ponerse en marcha hasta el campo de batalla. Al llegar allí no divisó a nadie por lo que pudo poner en marcha una parte de su plan (colocar trampas... etc etc).

Una hora después los pocos aliados comenzaron a aparecer y el rubio les contó el plan.

― **Hola. Soy Naruto Uzumaki de la villa oculta de la Hoja. Vengo a ayudaros a parar esta guerra.**― se presentó el rubio.―** Estuve investigando el asunto y yo me ocuparé del líder en persona mientras que mis clones se encargarán de ayudaros a luchar contra los rebeldes.**

― **Muchas gracias Naruto-san, estamos seguros de que con tu ayuda lograremos parar la guerra.**― dijo el líder de la resistencia.

― **Jajajajaja... No os preocupéis. Ganaremos esto. ¡Os lo dice el futuro hokage de Konoha!**― comentó alegre. De repente se puso serio ya que un clon suyo que mandara a espiar al enemigo se desvaneció mandándole información al Naruto original. El clon había descubierto que Kurogane (el líder de los guerrilleros) había mandado a su segundo al mando, una tal Hana, a robar unos pergaminos valiosos a la mansión del señor feudal. El rubio corrió a la mansión (que no estaba lejos de allí) y avisó a todos del ataque. Les dijo al señor feudal y a su familia que se refugiaran en la aldea en la que él había pasado la noche, ya que Kurogane no se lo esperaría y allí no los encontrarían. También había localizado al comerciante que tendría que escoltar después hasta Konoha y lo mandó resguardarse del ataque con los valiosos pergaminos en otra aldea cercana. Este era el plan del rubio, es decir, separar al señor feudal y a los pergaminos ya que esos eran los dos principales objetivos del enemigo, y así proteger a ambas partes.

_En el campamento_

― **¿Está todo listo?**

― **Sí señor Kurogane. Ya podemos partir.**

― **Bien. Retírate.**― le ordenó al hombre. Luego miró a la chica.― **Hana, ¿estás preparada?**

― **Por supuesto señor.**

― **Pues... Que comience la batalla.**― dijo con una voz tétrica y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

_Con Naruto_

Naruto había hecho 40 clones y se había puesto en "modo sennin".

― **Preparaos, el enemigo vendrá de un momento a otro.**― dijo Naruto. Poco después aparecieron los 50 enemigos y comenzaron a luchar.

Los pocos ninjas de la zona luchaban al mismo nivel que los contrincantes, pero aunque algunos tuviesen problemas, nadie fue herido de gravedad.

El verdadero Naruto luchaba contra Kurogane el cual era el más fuerte (normal es el líder -.-) pero aun así no era rival para Naruto. El rubio peleaba con mucho entusiasmo, en pocos minutos la mitad de los enemigos habían sido vencidos ya que no eran rivales para el jinchuriki en modo sennin. El ojiazul real le estampó un rasengan en el estómago a Kurogane, dejándolo así fuera de combate.

_En la mansión del señor feudal_

Hana había entrado sigilosamente por la ventana del cuarto del señor feudal para así matarlo rápido y robar los pergaminos para ir a ayudar a su señor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse a nadie allí. Decidió buscar los pergaminos en la caja fuerte del salón, pero allí no estaban. Buscó y buscó por toda la vivienda, pero nada, no había pergamino alguno.

De pronto le dan un golpe en el estómago. Ella levanta la vista para ver a su atacante y este resultó ser un clon de Naruto, que se había quedado a esperarla para acabar con ella.

― **¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los pergaminos?**― le gritó desesperada.

― **No te lo voy a decir. Esos pergaminos son importantes para este país y tú no los vas a robar.**― le dijo decidido el rubio.

― **¡Me las pagarás!**― y con este grito se lanzó a atacar al rubio. La lucha no duró mucho ya que Naruto la noqueó en un descuido de la chica. Dejándola allí inconsciente, se fue al verdadero campo de batalla.

Una hora es lo que había durado esa guerra. Los ninjas del país habían podido defenderse contra los atacantes gracias a la ayuda de Naruto (en realidad el rubio había hecho la mayoría del trabajo .). Cuando todo hubo acabado y con los culpables ya en la cárcel, decidió ir a la aldea donde se escondía el comerciante para quedarse allí a descansar y al día siguiente partir a Konoha. A pesar de no haber sido una lucha igualada, el hiperactivo rubio había agotado casi todo su chakra al usar el modo sennin y tantos clones a la vez. El comerciante estaba de acuerdo, por lo tanto al día siguiente volverían a Konoha.

-X-

Los cuatro estaban en un frondoso bosque, Sasuke e Itachi estaban vigilando en la zona este y Asuka y Kisame en la zona oeste. Llevaban desde el día anterior espiando a esos dos nuevos akatsukis para recolectar más información y así vencerlos, aunque la que les había dado Asuka era suficiente, pero querían estar seguros y no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Flash back

― **Veréis... Los nuevos miembros son dos hombres. Uno de ellos se llama Ichiro y viene de la Villa oculta de la Estrella. Es alto, de unos 27 años, los ojos azules agrisados y su pelo es rubio con destellos rojos. No tiene kekkei genkai, pero tiene una técnica la cual lo hace "inmortal".**― Al decir esto Sasuke e Itachi se sorprendieron. El menor porque no sabía de nadie inmortal excepto Madara e Itachi porque ya había conocido a dos y pensaba que no habría más raritos de esos por el mundo (pues te equivocaste n.n).

― **¿Cómo que inmortal?**― preguntó Sasuke.― **Si no lo podemos matar entonces...**

― **Sasuke, no es que no se pueda matar, sino que es mucho más difícil de lo normal hacerlo.**― le explicó su hermano.

Asuka asintió dándole la razón al pelinegro y prosiguió con los datos.― **Dicha técnica es que se puede recrear a sí mismo con una minúscula parte de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo un pelo, lo único que tiene que tener es su ADN. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que no es como hacer un clon, es un original. Lo hace cuando está próximo a la muerte, así cuando lo matan puede sobrevivir.**

Esto sí que los sorprendió a todos, incluso a Itachi y Kisame que habían estado en esa organización de raritos... Asuka reprimió una risilla al ver sus caras, pero se puso tensa y siguió con el próximo akatsuki.

― El otro miembro es Setsuo, de la Villa oculta de la Niebla.― cuando dijo su nombre lo dijo con mucho rencor y odio, cosa que notaron los demás, pero no quisieron preguntar.― **Él es alto, ojos marrones y pelo azul claro, de 24 años. Su kekkei genkai es transformar su cuerpo en agua.**― Asuka seguía hablando de él con los puños apretados sin notar que los otros tres la miraban fijamente, sobre todo cierto pelinegro de coleta.― **Tiene una espada especial como la mía o la de Kisame, al igual que nosotros fue uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla. Esta espada absorbe un poco del chakra del enemigo y lo convierte en parte de Setsuo haciendo que este pueda usar casi cualquier jutsu, pero esto es sólo durante un tiempo.**― al finalizar se notaba el odio en los ojos y unos pequeños cristales se formaron a su alrededor.

― **Asuka-chan cálmate... Los estás empezando a asustar.**― dijo Kisame mirando con burla a los pelinegros que se alejaban un poco de ella. Sabían por experiencia que cuando la pelilila se enfadaba era igual que Sakura y había que temerla... y mucho. Al oír eso la chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Kisame y después a los de Konoha viendo como se habían alejado un poco. Luego miró a Kisame sin entender lo que pasaba.― **¿Qué pasó?**

― **Mira a tu alrededor y ya lo sabrás.**― le dijo Kisame.

― **¿Eh?**― la pelilila se giró y miró que a su alrededor se habían formado cristales lilas en forma de agujas. La chica se sorprendió ya que no se había dado cuenta, pero al percatarse de la forma que tenían sus cristales entendió que su odio había salido a flote y si no hubiera sido por el azulino en estos momentos estarían todos clavados por sus agujas. Suspiró, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba esta semana. Normalmente no perdía los nervios tan fácilmente, pero el sólo pensar en ese malnacido se olvidaba de todo.― **Lo siento chicos, no fue mi intención.**― se disculpó desapareciendo los cristales y viendo hacia los pelinegros.

― **Da igual.**― contestaron los dos. Pero Itachi continuó.―** Bueno... ¿Esa es toda la información?**

― **Sí. He descubierto que irán a una aldea de la frontera de este país para reunirse con alguien. El plan es espiarlos para descubrir un poco más de ellos y ****después matarlos. ¡Ah! Yo me encargo de Setsuo.**― dijo con una mirada de psicópata.

― **De eso nada. Yo te ayudaré.**― dijo rápidamente Kisame sorprendiendo a Asuka y desconcertando a Itachi y Sasuke.

― **Kisame te lo he dicho mil veces, esto es algo personal, por eso la mizukage me mandó a esta misión. Yo podré con él.**― dijo la ojilila muy segura.

― **Te he dicho que no. No dejaré que luches tú sola con ese imbécil. Ya sé que lo odias y no dejarás nada de él vivo, pero el odio puede cegarte en la batalla. No permitiré que te hagan daño.**― al decir esto todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, jamás se imaginarían oír a Kisame decir eso, ni siquiera Itachi que era su amigo. Asuka recuperó el control y cambió su expresión a una de cariño. El azulino era como un hermano para ella y lo apreciaba aunque se metiera con ella. Kisame notó las miradas de todos en él y dijo― **Si Terumi se entera de que no luché contigo y te pasa algo es capaz de matarme... Y esa mujer cuando se enfada es una psicópata.**― al acabar de decir esto los demás se cayeron estilo anime y el tiburón tenía una cara de espanto total al imaginarse lo que Terumi le haría.

― **Emmm... Bueno...**― empezó Itachi.― **Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya.**

― **Si... Mejor vámonos.**― dijo Asuka al levantarse.―** La aldea está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, será un día de camino.**― Después de esto todos asintieron y se fueron.

Fin del flash back

No habían descubierto gran cosa, por no decir nada. Los estuvieron observando por horas, pero ninguno de ellos se había percatado. Se habían parado en un claro del bosque a descansar y allí habían estado durante más de una hora. De repente Asuka formó un pequeñísimo cristal y lo lanzó hacia los akatsukis. Al ver que el cristal fue parado por un shuriken confirmó lo que sospechaba, es decir, que el enemigo sabía que estaban ahí. Al saber esto Asuka desenfundó su espada y se giró hacia Kisame para darle a entender que era hora de atacar. En ese mismo instante la pelilila sale de su escondite y grita― **Anaeshia forma 1**― y de repente su espada, que parecía una simple katana, cambió su filo haciéndolo más ancho y este se impregnó es llamas.― **Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu **(jutsu ígneo: dragón de fuego)― al decir esto de la espada salió una gran cantidad de fuego que fue tomando la forma de un dragón que rápidamente se dirigía hacia los akatsuki. Estos lo miraron y lo esquivaron, pero el jutsu fue redirigido hacia un peliazul y este hizo unos sellos rápidamente y gritó― **Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu** (jutsu acuático: dragón de agua)― y rápidamente se formó un gran dragón de agua que se dirigía hacia el de fuego anulándose mutuamente.

Con este ataque la pelilila había conseguido su objetivo que era separar a los dos akatsukis para que Setsuo peleara contra ella y Kisame y que Ichiro peleara contra Itachi y Sasuke. (Sólo voy a contar la pelea de Asuka, lo siento es que no tengo tanta imaginación como para describir dos batallas... No me da para tanto.. :P)

― **Vaya vaya... Mira quién vino para matarme...**― dijo con cierto desdén el peliazul. La ojilila lo miró con infinito odio y Kisame como un enemigo más.

― **Voy a acabar con tu miserable vida aquí mismo.**― y dicho esto cristales se formaron a su alrededor y los lanzó contra su contrincante. Él los esquivó todos y miró a la chica con burla.

― **¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién te dice que me podrás vencer ahora?**― preguntó con burla. La pelilila apretó los puños.―** Si no lo pudiste hacer aquella vez... no lo conseguirás ahora.**

― **¡No me subestimes bastardo!**― le gritó con coraje la chica.

― **Bonita espada, creo que me la llevaré.**― dijo con diversión el chico.

― **¡Maldito! ¡No te dejaré! ¡Anaeshia forma 4!**― y rápidamente la espada cambió a parecer estar hecha de puras rocas. Era más larga e igual de ancha que antes, pero ahora rocas puntiagudas le salían por todas partes.― **Doton: Doryū Taiga **(jutsu terrestre: río fluyente de tierra)― al instante comenzó a salir lodo de la espada directo al peliazul, el cual dio un gran salto para evitarlo. Al momento Kisame se puso detrás y lo golpeó con su espada haciendo que Setsuo se estampe contra un árbol. Asuka corre hacia él con su espada y se dispone a atacarlo.

Los dos estuvieron peleando con taijutsu mucho rato, Setsuo había sacado su espada y los dos espadachines luchaban mano a mano con sus respectivas armas. Kisame no intervenía ya que no quería que la chica se distrajera y la golpearan. De repente se oyó un gran estruendo del lugar de donde estaban luchando los pelinegros con el rubio. Kisame pudo ver el susano'o de Itachi y los rayos de Sasuke. Poco después los vio acercarse y supuso que habrían acabado la batalla.

― **¿Qué haces ahí parado?**― le preguntó un herido Itachi. Tenía algunas costillas fracturadas y heridas superficiales al igual que su hermano pequeño, pero este último se había dislocado un hombro.― **¿No decías que la ibas a ayudar a pelear?**

― **Si si... Ya lo sé, pero al pelear con taijutsu no tengo nada que hacer, no le puedo lanzar jutsus porque le puedo dar a ella y sería su fin.**― le contestó Kisame. Su cara no lo mostraba, pero estaba preocupado por su compañera. Para él era como una hermana pequeña y la quería mucho, además se divertía metiéndose con ella. Los pelinegros asintieron entendiendo. Itachi también estaba un poco preocupado, pero decidió hacer lo mismo que Kisame y observar, además él no sería de mucha ayuda ya que casi estaba sin chakra y estaba agotado.

― **Está bien... Tendremos que esperar la oportunidad de ayudarla.**― dijo Itachi.

Asuka y Setsuo estaban algo cansados, pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. En un momento de descuido del chico la pelilila aprovechó para enterrarle su espada en un brazo del cual ahora chorreaba la sangre. La chica rápidamente se alejó de él pensando en su próximo movimiento.

― **Lo has hecho muy bien, veo que al final sirvió de algo aquel día.**― dijo con ironía. La ojilila lo miró con odio profundo mientras preparaba su próximo jutsu.

― **¡Bastardo! ¡¿De qué coño sirve que me hayas hecho eso?**― le gritó perdiendo los nervios.― **¡¿Desde cuándo violar a una chica de 15 años la hace más fuerte?**― Asuka ya no controlaba lo que decía, estaba tan invadida por la rabia que se olvidó de que había más gente allí las cuales no sabían nada de lo ocurrido. Al oír eso los tres espectadores se sorprendieron y lo miraron con enfado, bueno... en realidad dos de ellos lo miraban con infinito odio. Esos eran Kisame e Itachi, el primero lo quería matar por atreverse a hacerle semejante cosa a su hermanita (ya sé que cuando eso pasó él era un akatsuki, pero le había cogido tal aprecio que lo enfureció de sobremanera). El segundo era el que más odio le tenía a ese individuo, tenía su sharingan activado y un aura terrorífica a su alrededor haciendo ver lo MUY enfadado que estaba. El pelinegro consideraba a Asuka una gran amiga (sí claro ¬.¬) y saber lo que ese tipo le había hecho lo hacía querer torturarlo con su mangekyō sharingan y después matarlo.

― **Bueno.. Eso no es lo que te hizo fuerte, pero fue ese día cuando conseguiste tu espada, deberías agradecérmelo.**― dijo con diversión. Los demás se enfurecieron aún más haciendo aparecer también un aura oscura en Kisame y Sasuke (recordad que Asuka es la prima de Sakura por lo que los dos se llevaban bien :P) y que la de Itachi se hiciera más grande.― **Vaya... Creo que ellos no opinan lo mismo.**― dijo mirando de reojo a los demás.

― **Serás... Maldito te mataré...**― al decir eso guardó su espada en la funda y puso sus manos en el suelo.― **Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō **(elemento cristal: prisión de cristal asesina)― al decir esto un cristal gigantesco salió del suelo y aprisionó al akatsuki sin que este lo pudiera evitar.― **¡Muere!**― y al gritar esto el cristal se rompió matando al hombre dentro de él que también se rompió junto con la prisión. Al desparecer el cristal, Asuka suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba muy cansada y necesitaba recuperar su chakra, ya que había gastado mucho empleando ese jutsu.

Cuando vieron ese enorme cristal aparecer y luego romperse los tres shinobis espectadores se sorprendieron por el poder de la chica (no por nada era la capitana ANBU de su villa ;D) y sonrieron triunfantes al ver que ella estaba bien y había matado al que le había amargado la adolescencia. Sin más demora se acercaron a ella para felicitarla.

― **Bien hecho Asuka-chan, al final te saliste con la tuya...**― dijo Kisame.―** ...Ni pelear me dejaste.**― le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― **Jejeje...**― se oyó la cansada risilla de la chica.― **Te dije que podía yo sola.**― dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma y con un tono de diversión.

― **Jajajajaja...**― se rió el azulino. Los pelinegros sólo miraban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.― **Terumi estará impaciente por el informe. No quiero ni pensar en qué me hará cuando vea tu estado y sepa que te dejé luchar sola.**― dijo el tiburón con algo de diversión y a la vez un poco de miedo se podía ver en sus ojos.

― **Está bien. Ayúdame a caminar, estoy muy cansada.**― le pidió a Kisame. Al instante la cogió estilo princesa y comenzó a caminar seguido de los otros dos.

_En el despacho de la mizukage_

Terumi estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando los informes de unas misiones cuando alguien peta en la puerta y ella grita un adelante. Cuando se abre la puerta ve entrar a Kisame con la pelilila en brazos toda magullada y con la ropa toda sucia y rota. Detrás de él entran dos apuestos pelinegros.

― **¡Asuka-chan!**― la mizukage corre hacia ella para ver cómo está.

― **Estoy bien... No te preocupes, sólo estoy cansada y algo falta de chakra.**― le dijo para calmarla, cosa que funcionó.

La castaña suspiró y miró a Kisame pidiéndole explicaciones. El azulino lo entendió y comenzó a explicarle todo con detalle. Cuando terminó sintió un aura oscura en frente de él. Sabiendo lo que era levantó la mirada con miedo y vio lo que se imaginaba, la mizukage estaba furiosa por haber dejado que Asuka luchara sola contra aquel desgraciado.

― **¡Te juro que yo quería luchar, pero Asuka-chan no me dejó!**― dijo desesperado en su defensa, pero la mizukage no le creyó y una venita se le hinchó en la frente.― **¡Es verdad, te lo juro!**― a todos les había salido una gotita en la frente al ver el comportamiento del ex-akatsuki. Kisame, al ver que no le funcionaban las excusas decidió salir por la ventana y escapar de la loca de Terumi.

― **Jajajajaja...**― una risa se escuchó en el despacho y todos miraron hacia la persona de donde provenía dicho sonido, viendo a una ojilila riéndose muy divertida de la situación. Terumi suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

― **Mocosa, te tengo dicho que no pelees tú sola con los más difíciles, para eso se supone que tienes un equipo.**― le dijo regañándola suavemente.

― **Si si.. Ya lo sé. Pero no lo puedo evitar...**― dijo restándole importancia agitando la mano.

La castaña dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en su silla― **Supongo que si... Eres igualita a mí cuando de pelear hablamos, así que no te lo puedo reprochar.**― dijo ya más calmada e incluso con un toque de diversión en los ojos.

Los pelinegros escuchaban todo atentamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. De repente la mizukage se fijó en ellos y les sonrió y los felicitó por cumplir con su misión exitosamente. Además les ofreció quedarse en la villa aquella noche para que se recuperaran y así poder volver a Konoha en buenas condiciones. Si, mañana regresarían a su villa para darle el informe a Tsunade.

_En otro lugar a unos kilómetros de allí._

― **¿Lo conseguiste?**― preguntó un chico de unos 27 años.

― **Sí. Ya lo tiene, ahora sólo falta esperar.**― dijo otro chico de unos 24 años.

― **El jefe estará contento. Vamos, hay que volver a la guarida.**

Y con esto los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Continuará... ;)**_

_**Mmmm... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué es lo que traman esos dos? ¿Itachi se dará cuenta de qué siente por la pelilila?**_

_**... Jajajaja... Cuidaos Bss**_

_**¡Ah! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por los reviews... ¡Sois geniales! xD**_


	5. Progresos

_**Hola! :) Siento la espera, es que estuve un poco falta de imaginación :P **_

_**Bueno... Aquí os dejo otro cap. de mi fic. Disfrutadlo! ;)**_

* * *

**PROGRESOS**

Desde hace rato el grupo de la pelirrosa viajaba en silencio con aparente tranquilidad, pero estaban alertas ante cualquier posible ataque. Siendo más exactos, los alertas eran Sakura y Takeo, Taro iba pensando en lo que le había dicho su sensei antes sobre los viejos tiempos del equipo 7 y Aiko iba pensando en su próxima cita con el pelinegro, estaba muy emocionada y no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en él. De repente Sakura se para y todos la imitan extrañados.

― **Takeo.**― el pelinegro la mira interrogante, pero al ver su semblante serio asintió entendiendo lo que quería.

El pelinegro activó su técnica especial y escuchó atentamente todo a su alrededor.― **Una persona está detrás nuestra a unos 2 kilómetros de distancia y se va acercando.**

― **Buen trabajo.**― concedió la pelirrosa.― **Ahora quiero que cojáis el pergamino y os escondáis.**― al decir esto Aiko cogió el pergamino que su sensei le daba y asintió, pero ciertos chicos no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

― **¡De eso nada sensei! ¡Si hay que luchar lo haremos todos, no somos unos cobardes!**― gritó decidido Taro y el pelinegro le dio la razón.

― **Tsk.**― la pelirrosa chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. _"Cada vez me sorprende más lo que se parecen a Naruto y a Sasuke estos dos... No puedo dejar que luchen ellos contra un akatsuki."_― **Esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden.** **Aquí la sensei soy yo y tenéis que obedecerme.**― dijo con firmeza haciendo que los otros dos desistieran de la idea de luchar a su lado.― **No puedo permitir que muráis y si lucháis conmigo ahora lo haréis y jamás me lo perdonaría.**― dijo de una forma más bien maternal mirándolos cálidamente, por lo que los gennin ya no pudieron protestar más.

― **Está bien Sakura-sensei, haremos lo que digas.**― contestó por sus compañeros Aiko. La pelirrosa le sonrió con dulzura, le dio el pergamino a ella sabiendo que era la más responsable y sensata de los tres.

― **Cuidadlo bien, no podemos dejar que nos lo roben. Venga, escondeos rápido.**

Los pequeños asintieron y se escondieron en un árbol lo suficientemente alejado como para que no los vieran pero no tanto como para no poder ver y oír todo con claridad.

La pelirrosa se quedó allí tan tranquila esperando a que su rival llegara, no le permitiría adueñarse de la información y mucho menos atacar a sus alumnos. La chica no tuvo que esperar mucho para que apareciera un rubio con reflejos rojos en su cabello vistiendo la capa distintiva de Akatsuki y la mirara con superioridad. La pelirrosa ensanchó los ojos al reconocerlo.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Y de todos tenía que ser él. Buena suerte la mía u.u"_

― **¡Tú!**― dijo la pelirrosa con desprecio.― **Te mataré ahora.**

― **Si si... Yo también te quiero matar Sakurita, pero hoy estoy de buen humor y no lo haré.**― comentó con burla haciendo enfurecer más a la chica.

― **Idiota... Esta vez no tendrás ADN para revivir.**

― **Jajajajaja... Deberías pensar en hacerte cómica Sakurita, eres muy graciosa.**― el rubio seguía burlándose de ella y ella seguía enfureciéndose más.― **Ahora en serio.**― dejó de reírse y puso una cara muy seria mostrando que ya no estaba de coña.― **Sabes lo que he venido a buscar, así que ahórrame el trabajo de quitártelo por la fuerza.**

― **Eso si puedes hacerlo.**― dijo con arrogancia mientras se ponía sus guantes.

― **Lo comprobaremos.**― contestó sonriendo con altanería.

Justo después la pelirrosa sonrió también dando un golpe en el suelo haciendo una gran grieta. El akatsuki saltó para evitar el golpe de las rocas, pero la pelirrosa fue más rápida y se colocó frente a él para asestarle un golpe en la cara tumbándolo en el suelo. El chico se recuperó rápido y se dispuso a atacar a la pelirrosa, pero no la vio. Paseó su vista por todos lados buscándola, pero no estaba. De repente escucha un grito― **Suiton: Hahonryū** (jutsu acuático: torrente de destrucción)― de repente una esfera de agua fue lanzada en su dirección impactándole en la espalda. La pelirrosa sonrió con satisfacción, pero su sonrisa se borró al verlo convertirse en humo, señal de que era un clon.

Detrás de Sakura apreció Ichiro y la atacó con un kunai haciéndole un corte bastante profundo en el brazo derecho. La ojijade se quejó del dolor, pero lo ignoró y le lanzó varios shuriken al enemigo viendo como este los esquivaba todos.

― **Vaya Sakurita, no está mal.**― dijo en son de burla.

La pelirrosa se estaba cabreando demasiado y eso no le convenía al rubio. Estaba tan furiosa que cristales se empezaron a formar a su alrededor.

Sus alumnos que lo veían todo estaban impresionados, jamás habían visto a Sakura tan enfadada como lo estaba ahora. Ni siquiera Taro lograba exasperarla tanto. Viendo esto los tres gennin se apuntaron mentalmente no hacerla enfadar demasiado, por su integridad física.

― **Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar a jugar más tiempo. Chao.**― y dicho esto el akatsuki desapareció en una nube de humo llevándose consigo un pergamino que tenía le pelirrosa en su mochila. Sakura se quedó un poco sorprendida de que se fuera tan rápido, pero no le tomó importancia y se dispuso a cerrarse la herida del brazo para volver al camino con sus alumnos e informarle a la hokage de todo esto.

_En un lugar lejano y desconocido_

― **Misión cumplida.**― dijo un rubio apareciendo de las sombras.

― **Perfecto. Mi plan marcha perfectamente. Pronto reuniremos dos miembros más para la organización y el plan "ojo de luna" podrá completarse.**― dijo un hombre con una voz siniestra y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, que no se podía ver por la máscara que tenía puesta.

― **¿Cuándo tendremos que ir a buscarlas?**― preguntó otra voz saliendo de las sombras.

― **Dentro de 5 días tendremos unas nuevas compañeras. ¡Qué bien! Tobi quiere jugar con ellas.**― dijo la misma persona de antes con una voz aniñada que parece de retrasados.― **Mi amigo Zetsu se encargará de vigilar, ¿verdad?**― dijo mirando el hombre planta que salía del suelo.

― **Si señor, comenzaré ahora mismo.**― y dicho esto desapareció en el suelo de nuevo.

― "_Nunca me acostumbraré a la planta y menos al jefe bipolar -.-' Cuando pone la voz aniñada creo que me da más miedo que cuando usa su voz normal"_― esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de un rubio y de un peliazul.

_De vuelta con el equipo 1_

― **Chicos salid, ya se acabó.**― dijo la pelirrosa al aire. En menos de un minuto los tres gennin ya estaban frente a ella.― **Aiko dame el pergamino.**― y al instante la castaña se lo entregó.

― **Sensei... ¿Cómo no nos ha descubierto ese hombre si era tan fuerte?**― preguntó Takeo. Sus compañeros asintieron preguntándose lo mismo.

― **Porque puse un genjutsu a vuestro alrededor para que no os detectase, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios.**― explicó la pelirrosa agitando la mano restándole importancia.

― **Sakura-sensei, h****e visto como ese hombre te robaba un pergamino de la mochila.**― comentó toda preocupada Aiko.

La pelirrosa sonrió, cosa que desconcertó a los chicos.― **Pues si, pero no os preocupéis**― aclaró al ver las caras de sus alumnos― **era una copia del que te di a ti, pero su interior está en blanco.**

Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados y estaban ligeramente sorprendidos del ingenio de su pelirrosa sensei.

― **Venga, volvamos a la villa, nos quedan 3 días de camino.**― dijo la pelirrosa comenzando a andar.

-X-

Sasuke e Itachi decidieron salir pronto del País de las Olas para así llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Como llevaban muy buen ritmo sólo tardarían 2 días en llegar a Konoha (Sakura tarda más por los gennin ;P). El pelinegro menor estaba deseando volver a ver a su pelirrosa, la extrañaba, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente (orgullo Uchiha ¬.¬)

― **Sasuke, deja de acelerar el paso, vamos bien. Llegaremos en 2 días.**― comentó un levemente cansado Itachi.

― **Deja de quejarte, si vamos más rápido...**― comenzó el pelinegro menor.

― **...Me dará un infarto.**― lo interrumpió bromeando Itachi.―** Ya sé que tú tienes una novia a la que ver, pero ella no llegará hasta dentro de al menos 3 días, así que no seas impaciente.**

― **Hmp ¬¬** ― "dijo" Sasuke.

― **Ay... Ya no sé qué hacer contigo...**― suspiró Itachi.

― **¿Y qué tal si te preocupas por conseguir salir con Asuka?**― le preguntó de repente su hermano.

― **¿Eh?**― se sorprendió el mayor.― **No sé de qué hablas.**

― "_Este se cree que yo soy tonto '-.-" _**Mira Itachi, no finjas conmigo porque me he dado cuenta de que te gusta.**― dijo Sasuke consiguiendo que su hermano se sonrojara y girara la cabeza a un lado para que él no lo viera, cosa que no consiguió ya que Sasuke lo había visto y sonrió satisfecho.― **Hasta Sakura lo sabe.**

― "_Mierda. ¿Cuándo pasé a ser demasiado obvio? Estoy perdiendo mi toque T.T"_ **Vale, está bien, lo admito. Me gusta Asuka.**― dijo avergonzado― **¿Contento?**

― **Si, mucho n.n **― Sasuke sonreía con diversión viendo como su hermano se moría de la vergüenza.

A Itachi le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.― **Te diviertes, ¿eh?**

― **Por supuesto n_n** ― Sasuke ensanchó más la sonrisa haciendo que a Itachi le salieran más gotitas de sudor en la nuca y que una venita se le hinchara en la frente.

― **Baka ototo... Ya me las pagarás.**― el pelinegro mayor ya comenzaba a planear su perfecta venganza contra su hermanito.

― **Si, si... Lo que tú digas...**― dijo Sasuke agitando la mano restándole importancia.― **Ese no es el asunto.**

― **¿Eh?**― Itachi salió de sus pensamientos.

― **Ugh...**― Sasuke suspiró, sabía que esto iba para largo.― **El asunto es cuándo le vas a decir a ella que te gusta.**

― **Pues... No se lo voy a decir.**― soltó Itachi de sopetón. Al instante el ojinegro menor cayó estilo anime medio convulsionándose por la estupidez de su hermano (xD). Cuando se levantó tomó de todo su autocontrol para no pegarle semejante puñetazo que se merecía por tonto.

― **¿Cómo que no se lo vas a decir?**― preguntó alterado Sasuke― **¿Eres tonto?**

― **¡Oye! No me llames tonto, sabes que soy un genio. No veo la razón por la que me llamas tonto.**

― "_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba '~.~"_― Sasuke se frotaba el puente de la nariz, estaba empezando a exasperarse, pero decidió calmarse e intentarlo de nuevo.― **A ver "genio"...**― la última palabra la remarcó haciendo comillas con los dedos.― **Te gusta Asuka, ¿no?**― preguntó como si Itachi fuese tonto. Decidió que este era el único método que funcionaría para hacerlo entender. (xD)

― **Si**― volvió a afirmar Itachi esta vez menos colorado.

― **Bien... Y quieres que ella sea tu novia, ¿no?**― siguió preguntando el menor.

― **Si... Sasuke, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Pareces idiota.**― dijo el mayor provocando que el otro pelinegro se volviera a frotar el puente de la nariz y le diera un tic en la ceja derecha.

― **¡El idiota eres tú! ¡¿Por qué coño no le vas a decir nada si te gusta y quieres que sea tu novia?**― le gritó ya cansado.

― **Porque a ella no le gusto yo.**― dijo Itachi tan tranquilo como si no le importara, mientras que por dentro le dolía el solo pensarlo.

― **¿Quién te dijo eso?**― preguntó con curiosidad el menor.

― **Nadie. Me baso en lo que veo y escucho. Sé que para ella sólo soy un buen amigo.**― comentó con el mismo tono de antes.

Sasuke sonrió, lo que desconcertó mucho a Itachi.― **Si todo lo que viéramos y oyéramos fuese la realidad, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí ahora.**― le dijo con tranquilidad. Itachi ensanchó los ojos sorprendido, ya que había captado lo que su hermano quería decir.

― **Si, pero eso no quiere decir nada.**― Itachi seguía discutiendo algo que no tenía sentido, así que Sasuke se hartó y decidió decirle lo que pensaba de verdad.

― **Tal vez tengas razón, pero estoy seguro de que te equivocas.**― dijo tajante.― **Un día cuando te estaba buscando para matarte me crucé con Sakura. Ella me miraba desafiante e intentó matarme y yo a ella. Si no llega a ser por Kakashi y Naruto la hubiese matado.**― Itachi se sorprendía con lo que le contaba su hermano pequeño, esto no lo sabía.― **Pero míranos ahora, yo la amo y ella me lleva amando desde los 12 años. Incluso aquella vez... Ella quería matarme para librarme de la oscuridad, lo hacía porque me amaba.**― Sasuke hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó.―** Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que las personas pueden fingir y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque de eso sabes bastante**― los dos sonrieron― **por eso no te debes guiar sólo por eso.**―concluyó el pelinegro.

― **¿Dónde se ha visto que el hermano menor le da consejos amorosos al hermano mayor?**― preguntó Itachi con diversión.

― **Pues creo que nuestro caso es especial porque tú eres muy tonto para estas cosas.**― dijo Sasuke, el cual sonreía con diversión. El otro pelinegro también sonrió.

― **¿En serio crees que debería decírselo?**― preguntó Itachi después de unos minutos.

― **Claro. Además...**― hizo una pausa― **…Sakura y yo creemos que a ella también le gustas.**― dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

― **¿En serio?**― preguntó el pelinegro con alegría.

― **Sí, aunque no me quieras creer a mí deberías fiarte de Sakura, para estas cosas tiene muy buen ojo.**

― **Entonces decidido. La próxima vez que la vea se lo digo.**

― **Eso es aniki. ¡A por ella! **_"Sí... A por ella y luego... ¡A joderte vivo! Te las devolveremos todas,__ seguro que se apunta_ incluso el dobe... *o* "

Después de esta charla siguieron su camino tranquilamente.

-X-

_En la villa Oculta de la Niebla_

Asuka caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la villa buscando un buen sitio para comer. Cuando entró al que mejor pinta le tenía vio a Kisame sentado en una mesa. Se acercó a él y decidió quedarse.

― **Hola Kisame.**― saludó la pelilila mientras se sentaba frente a él.

― **Hola Asuka-chan, ¿qué tal te encuentras?**― le preguntó el azulino.

― **Que pesado, ya te dije ayer que estaba bien, sólo necesitaba comer y dormir**.― dijo la ojilila después de bufar. El azulino sonrió, le encantaba exasperarla. Luego la chica se giró y le dijo a un camarero que pasaba por allí que le trajera un buen plato de sushi.

― **Y bien... ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Itachi que te gusta?**― le soltó de repente el azulino provocando que la pelilila, que estaba bebiendo sake, lo soltara todo por la boca mojándolo.

― **¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.**― intentó evadir la chica. El tiburón sonrió con malicia.

― **Si, si... Y mi abuela es una tortuga ô.ô **― al escuchar eso a la pelilila le salió un tic en la deja derecha.― **Bueno, ese no es el tema.**― dijo volviendo a la conversación.

― **Kisame...**― dijo soltando un suspiro.― **No se te puede engañar, ¿eh?**

― **Por supuesto que no jajajajaja... Ahora dime... ¿Te gusta Itachi?**― le preguntó.

― **Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué me lo preguntas?**― dijo exasperada la pelilila.

― **Porque quiero que lo digas tú**.― le contestó sonriendo pícaramente.

― **Ugh... Sí, me gusta Itachi.**― admitió resignada la chica. Kisame amplió más su sonrisa.

― **¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo?**

― **No se lo voy a decir... Sé que yo a él no le gusto, así que no voy a quedar en ridículo ni a perderlo como amigo.**― comentó un poco apenada la ojilila.

― **Jajajajajaja... ¡Mira que eres idiota!**― Kisame se estaba riendo de lo que había dicho su amiga, a la cual le salió una gotita en la nuca al ver lo tarado que era su compañero.

― **¿Te estás riendo de mí?**― preguntó molesta.

― **Sí... Jajajajaja...**

― **Ò.Ó**

― **Es que... ¿En serio crees que no le gustas?**

― **¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?**― preguntó sorprendida la chica.

― **Asuka, Asuka... Puede que seas la capitana ANBU, pero cuando se trata de estos asuntos eres como un gennin recién graduado.**― la chica se molestaría por la comparación de no ser porque estaba pensando en lo que dijo su azulado amigo.

― **¿Qué quisiste decir con lo otro?**

― **Vamos, piensa un poco...**― dijo con burla el tiburón, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

― **¿Quieres decir que crees que le gusto a Itachi?**― le preguntó dudosa después de pensarlo unos minutos.

― **No lo creo, lo sé.**― le aseguró el azulino.

― **¿Pero te lo dijo él?**― le preguntó esperanzada la chica.

― **No...**― hizo una pausa dramática (xD)― **Pero estoy seguro de lo que te digo, no por nada fui su compañero en Akatsuki y su mejor amigo desde que volvimos a nuestras aldeas.**― dijo todo convencido el ex-akatsuki. La seguridad que mostraba Kisame al hablar del tema hizo que la pelilila se decidiera a arriesgarse.

― **Está bien. La próxima vez que lo vea se lo diré.**― aseguró toda convencida y llena de alegría.

― **Salud por eso.**― dijo Kisame levantando su vaso de sake. Asuka hizo lo mismo y brindaron por que todo saliera bien. Bueno, y Kisame pensando en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar puteándolos. (xD)

-X-

_En Konoha 3 días después_

― **Bien chicos, ya llegamos. Yo iré a entregarle el informe a la hokage, vosotros podéis ir a descansar.**― justo después de decir esto la pelirrosa se esfumó en una nube de humo dejando pétalos de cerezo.

Los chicos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a estas desapariciones, no se sorprendieron y siguieron su camino.

― **¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué os parece si vamos todos a comer ramen a ver si nos encontramos con Naruto-san?**― preguntó un entusiasmado rubio.

Los otros dos se miraron de reojo sin saber qué decir para rechazar la oferta de su amigo.

― **No usuratonkachi, yo me voy a mi casa.**― dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar. Cuando pasó por delante de la castaña le entregó un papelito, ella lo cogió ligeramente sorprendida. De esto el rubio no se había dado cuenta.

― **¡Pero qué aburrido eres baka!**― le gritó el rubio cuando este ya se había ido, aunque Takeo lo puedo escuchar perfectamente. Luego se giró hacia su amiga― **¿Tú si vienes, verdad?**― preguntó esperanzado con estrellitas en los ojos.

― **Emmm... Esto...**― la castaña dudaba un poco sobre qué decirle. Al final decidió copiar al pelinegro.―** Yo también me voy a casa, estoy agotada. Lo siento.**― después de decir esto se fue dejando al rubio solo allí en la calle.

― **Nadie me quiere T.T**― dijo alzando el puño a la altura de la barbilla. De sus ojos salían lágrimas en forma de cascadas, pero de pronto paró de llorar y se puso en camino al Ichiraku Ramen donde seguro que estaría su ídolo. (sí, Naruto xD)― **Seguro que Naruto-san si me quiere. Él me invitará a ramen y me contará cosas sobre el equipo 7... *o***

Por el camino la castaña había desdoblado el papelito que decía: "te espero en el parque". Al leer esto se puso colorada y muy emocionada caminó hacia el parque.― _"¡Aaaahh! ¡Takeo-kun no se olvidó de la cita! *.*" _Sólo tardó 10 minutos en llegar al parque. Miró por todos los alrededores, pero allí no había nadie. La chica, desilusionada, decidió sentarse en un banco.― **Sabía que era muy bonito para ser verdad... ¿Quién va a querer salir conmigo?**― dijo en tono triste. De repente alguien le tapó los ojos y ella dio un salto en el banco sorprendida, se giró y... Vio a su compañero allí de pie. Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente sin poder desviar la mirada. Estaban como hipnotizados, tratando de "hablar" con la mirada.

― **Yo.**― dijo Takeo de repente.

― **¿Eh?**― la castaña no entendía esa respuesta. (si, si... además de que te quitó de tu ensoñación... :P)

El pelinegro sonrió de lado y se explicó mejor.―** Yo quiero salir contigo.**― y justo después de decir esto le dio un suave pico en los labios. (¡Qué lindo! *.* Ya me gustaría a mí que me pasara algo así T.T) La chica estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, definitivamente se esperaba de todo menos esto.

― **Emmm... Yo...**― Aiko no sabía qué decir, estaba muy nerviosa.―** Yo... Yo también quiero salir contigo Takeo-kun.**― dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando se recuperó de la impresión. Esto hizo que el pelinegro ensanchara más la sonrisa, cosa que le encantó a la chica. Él le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, por lo que empezaron a caminar tomados de las manos.

― **Venga, vamos a cenar. ¿No querías sushi?**― la invitó el pelinegro. Ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Esta sería una gran noche, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

_En el despacho de la hokage_

Estaban una rubia y una pelirrosa hablando sobre la misión de la última.

― **Bien... ¿Y qué tal la misión?**― comenzó a preguntar la rubia.

― **Fue todo un éxito, como tú dijiste Madara envió a alguien para robar la información, pero aquí está como te lo prometí.**― le resumió la pelirrosa mientras le entregaba el pergamino.

― **¿Y a quién envió?**

― **A uno de sus nuevos miembros de Akatsuki. Es... Ichiro.**― dijo la ojijade. Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida.― **El ninja renegado de la villa oculta de la Estrella que nos atacó aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?**

― **Por supuesto, nos costó nuestro trabajo derrotarlo.**― comentó la rubia.― **No sabía que se había unido a Akatsuki, definitivamente esto es un problema.**― dijo empinándose la botella de sake que tenía en la mano.

― **Si, pero lo más extraño es que no me siguió atacando después de "quitarme el pergamino". Se fue sin más y según sé, él quiere matarme.**― le comentó extrañada la pelirrosa a su maestra.―** Madara debe estar planeando algo, ****debemos estar alertas.**

― **Si, tienes razón.**― concordó la hokage.

― **¡Ah! La mizukage te manda un mensaje.**― le dijo dándole un papel.― **Si es ****todo me marcho ya.**― se despidió.

― **¿Eh? Ah, hasta mañana Sakura.**― se despidió la rubia. La ojijade salió del despacho y se fue a su casa. Esa misión realmente la había agotado y necesitaba dormir en su cómoda cama. Mañana por la mañana ya iría a ver a Sasuke y pasaría más tiempo con él. De camino a su hogar se encontró con su rubio alumno solo.

― **Taro, ¿qué haces tú solo por aquí?**― le preguntó la pelirrosa.

― **¡Ah! Hola Sakura-sensei. Ahora me iba para mi casa, estuve cenando con Naruto-san en el Ichiraku. Me contó un montón de cosas interesantes y se me pasó la hora.**― le explicó el rubio a la mayor.

― **Vaya... Y Takeo y Aiko, ¿dónde están? ¿No fueron contigo a cenar?**

― **No, el baka se fue a su casa y Aiko-chan también. Debían de estar muy cansados.**― comentó el chico restándole importancia. En un principio la pelirrosa no le dio importancia a esto, pero cuando recordó el primer día de viaje cuando Takeo y Aiko quedaron en una cita, sonrió alegre.

― **Emmm... Sakura-sensei... ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?**― le preguntó el ojiazul un poco descolocado, no entendía nada de nada.

La chica, sin dejar de sonreír, le contestó― **Por nada, por nada... Bueno, mañana no habrá entrenamiento. Ya me encargo yo de decírselo a los otros dos. Tú ve a casa a descansar.**― y dicho esto desapareció dejando su rastro característico: pétalos de cerezo.

― "_Naruto-san tenía razón, Sakura-sensei está un poco loca '._. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a casa, necesito dormir en mi camita *.* "_― y pensando en su camita puso rumbo a su casa, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_Bueno... quizás penséis que Takeo cambió mucho de repente, pero ya os explicaré el porqué :P Además su escena con Aiko... *.*_**

**_Itachi y Asuka... ¿Quién lo dirá primero? O.o Ya lo veréis xD_**

**_Espero que hayáis disfrutado el cap. y... dejad reviews (como siempre xD)_**

**_Cuidaos Bss_**


	6. Sorpresa

**Bueno Aquí otro cap. de mi historia. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! ;)**

* * *

**SORPRESA**

El siguiente día transcurrió sin ningún problema ni misión de última hora. Sakura pasó todo el día con Sasuke; Taro, Takeo y Aiko no tuvieron entrenamiento así que pasaron toda la tarde en la feria; Naruto e Hinata también pasaron todo el día juntos... En fin los que tenían el día libre aprovecharon para ir a la feria o para dar un paseo y estar con sus parejas.

_Esa misma noche_

Tsunade estaba en su despacho revisando papeles cuando de repente aparece un ANBU frente a ella.

― **Hokage-sama, ha ocurrido algo.**― comenzó el hombre.

― **¿Qué ha sucedido?**― preguntó la rubia sin levantar la vista de los informes que estaba leyendo.

― **Es Sakura Haruno.**― la hokage ahora prestó más atención y levantó la cabeza para mirar al ANBU esperando a que continuara.― **Ha desaparecido.**― la rubia ensanchó los ojos horrorizada.

― **¡¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo ha ocurrido?**― la mujer estaba muy alterada por la noticia.

― **Verá...**

Flash back

Un ANBU con máscara de gato se encontraba vigilando la entrada de la villa por un posible ataque, ahora que sospechaban que Madara podía estar planeando algo debían estar alertas. Estaba escondido en su puesto mirando todo con aburrimiento, cuando de pronto apareció una persona encapuchada que pretendía salir de la villa. El ANBU rápidamente apareció delante de esa persona y la detuvo.

― **Identifícate.**― le dijo el hombre con un tono frío. El encapuchado lo miró con superioridad.

― **Sakura Haruno.**― le contestó con una voz distante y seria.

― **Oh. ¿La hokage te mandó a una misión?**― le preguntó el ANBU a la chica, pensando que se iba por una orden de la hokage.

― **No. Me voy. Adiós.**― y dicho esto pretendió seguir con su camino, pero un sorprendido ANBU no dejó que siguiera adelante. La chica suspiró con fastidio y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo allí doblándose del dolor mientras ella se alejaba.

Fin del flash back

― **...y en cuanto me recuperé vine a informarle Tsunade-sama.**― completó el ANBU. Tsunade escuchó su relato atentamente y no entendía por qué su alumna hacía eso.

― **Llama a Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake y el escuadrón especial de Anko.**― ordenó la rubia. El hombre asintió e inmediatamente se fue de allí en una nube de humo.― _"Maldita sea... ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?"_― la hokage se quedó pensando en el comportamiento de su alumna.

10 minutos después aparecieron los miembros del equipo 7 y ahora estaban esperando por los que faltaban. De pronto tocan a la puerta y entran tres chicas por ella.

La primera era Kira Izuna, de 20 años, tenía el pelo largo de color verde azulado recogido en una trenza y con unos mechones rebeldes que le caían en el rostro. Sus ojos eran de una color violeta oscuro y algo rasgados, y estos eran tapados por unas pequeñas gafas negras rectangulares. Su ropa consistía en un vestido de tirantes blanco, largo hasta los tobillos con aberturas laterales hasta la mitad del muslo. En los brazos tenía unas mangas blancas que iban desde los codos hasta la mitad de las manos, sus sandalias ninja eran como las de Tsunade en color blanco. En el brazo izquierdo tenía el tatuaje de los ANBU y el estuche de armas tenía uno en la pierna derecha y otro en la cintura colgando de un doble cinturón marrón.

La segunda era Tomoyo Hiruka, de 20 años, tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda de un color marrón chocolate peinado con un flequillo de lado. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro y el derecho era tapado por el flequillo. Su ropa consistía en un top lila y verde de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que tenía la cremallera delantera abierta haciendo que solo se taparan los senos de la chica y que se viera su ombligo, y unos shorts negros hasta la mitad del muslo. Sus sandalias eran negras y llegaban hasta poco antes de las rodillas y en la parte superior tenía protectores lilas, al igual que en los antebrazos.

Por último, Shanna Yuuki, de 22 años. Su pelo era rubio y largo recogido en 5 delgadas trenzas dejando unos pelos a modo de flequillo que tapaban levemente sus rasgados ojos dorados. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta de color marrón con líneas en beige de manga corta y que llegaba hasta debajo de los senos, dejando ver su vientre plano. En la parte de abajo tenía unos shorts marrones oscuros hasta la mitad del muslo y por encima de estos una falda con los mismos dibujos de la camiseta que tenía aberturas a los lados (como la de Ino cuando era gennin). Sus sandalias eran marrones y llegaban hasta poco antes de las rodillas y en los brazos tenía unas mangas color teja que iban desde poco más arriba de los codos hasta la mitad de la mano. Su estuche de armas lo llevaba atado en la pierna derecha y en su espalda llevaba una enorme lanza.

― **Bien, ahora que ya estáis todos os contaré lo que ha pasado.**― todos en el despacho estaban impacientes por lo que les diría la hokage.― **Es sobre Sakura... Ella... Se fue de la aldea hace más o menos una hora.**― al escuchar esto los presentes ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos por esa información.

― **¿Que Sakura-chan qué?**― gritó el rubio alterado. No se lo podía creer, primero se va Sasuke y luego Sakura.

― **No, eso no puede ser Tsunade-sama. Sakura no se pudo haber ido así porque si de la villa. Tiene que haber una explicación.**― dijo la peliverde.

― **Eso creo yo también. Sé que Sakura es responsable y fiel a la villa y también sé que jamás nos traicionaría así como así.**― dijo toda convencida Tsunade.

Sasuke aún seguía en estado de shock por la noticia, no se podía creer que su pelirrosa se fuese de la villa y los abandonase... No, tenía que haber una razón lógica para todo esto, Sakura no era una traidora. Mientras el pelinegro estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos los demás seguían discutiendo sobre lo que había hecho la pelirrosa.

― **Bueno... Ya vale de discutir.**― dijo la hokage elevando el tono de voz para que todos se callaran.― **Os he llamado a todos porque quiero que busquéis a mi alumna y la traigáis de vuelta para que nos explique todo esto. La quiero aquí lo más pronto posible, ¿entendido?**

― **Si.**― todos contestaron, unos más entusiasmados que otros y cierto pelinegro sólo asintió decidido. Dicho esto todos salieron del despacho y se encaminaron a la puerta de la villa para comenzar a buscar.

― **Bien... Lo mejor será que nos dividamos en tres grupos de dos, así abarcaremos más terreno en menos tiempo.**― dijo Kakashi nada más llegar. Después hizo un corte en su dedo y posó la mano en el suelo después de hacer unos sellos― **Kuchiyose no jutsu.**― luego apareció un perro ninja en una nube de humo.―** Pakkun necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Sakura.**― el perro asintió y comenzó a olfatear y cuando encontró un leve rastro el perro dijo― **El olor de Sakura se divide en varias direcciones.**― el peliplateado frunció el ceño y se giró hacia una de las chicas y se dirigió a una― **Tomoyo tú vienes conmigo.**― la castaña asintió y los dos se pusieron en marcha.

― **Bien. Tú y yo iremos juntas Shanna.**― dijo una peliverde mientras se hacía un corte en un dedo y luego apoyaba la mano en el suelo después de hacer los sellos necesarios.― **Kuchiyose no jutsu.**― dicho esto apareció otra nube de humo, pero esta vez dejó ver un lobo blanco de dos colas con unas extrañas marcas negras por todo su cuerpo.―** Okami, busca el rastro de Sakura.**― el lobo asintió y comenzó a olfatear el aire y cuando encontró lo que buscaba las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al animal en una dirección distinta a la de la otra pareja.

En la puerta sólo quedaban un rubio y un pelinegro que no tardaron en actuar. El rubio hizo lo mismo que los otros dos y gritó.― **Kuchiyose no jutsu.**― cuando la nube de humo se dispersó se dejó ver a un sapo gordo de color amarillo.

― **Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sakura-chan lo más rápido posible.**― el sapo asintió y se adentró en el bosque dispuesto a acatar la orden de Naruto.

Durante toda la noche buscaron, pero no encontraron nada. El olor de Sakura no los llevó a nada ya que las dos direcciones se volvían a juntar y después el olor desaparecía de repente. Por otro lado el sapo de Naruto no pudo encontrar nada. Por este motivo los 6 volvían a la villa para informarle a la hokage del resultado.

-X-

_Simultáneamente en la villa oculta de la Niebla_

― **¿Qué ha sucedido?**― preguntó la mizukage sorprendida por la repentina aparición del ANBU en su despacho.

― **Verá...**― comenzó el ANBU.

Flash back

(Básicamente era igual que en Konoha, así que no lo voy a escribir, me voy directamente a los diálogos xD)

― **Identifícate.**― el ANBU se había puesto delante del encapuchado que pretendía salir de la villa.

― **No te importa, así que... Déjame pasar.**― contestó arrogante la persona misteriosa.

― **Si no te identificas tendré que detenerte por la fuerza.**― avisó el ANBU tranquilamente. El encapuchado sonrió burlonamente.

― **¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo?**― le preguntó con un tono de superioridad.

― **Lo repito por última vez, identifícate.**

― **Estás empezando a aburrirme, así que me voy. Adiós.**― el encapuchado comenzó a caminar, pero el ANBU rápidamente empezó a atacarlo.

La pelea no duró más que unos minutos, ya que el encapuchado hizo una técnica provocando que el ANBU no se pudiera mover por estar rodeado de una prisión de cristal. En cuanto vio que su rival no se podía mover más se marchó dejándolo allí solo.

Fin del flash back

― **...y eso fue lo que pasó. En cuanto pude deshacerme de la técnica vine a informarle mizukage-sama.**― completó el ANBU.

― **Espera... ¿Dices que te atrapó con una prisión de cristal?**― preguntó desconcertada la castaña. El ANBU sólo asintió provocando que la mujer ensanchara los ojos comprendiendo de quién se trataba.― _"No... No puede ser... Asuka no pudo haberse marchado de la villa, pero por lo que me ha contado el ANBU sólo pudo haber sido ella. Debe de haber una razón lógica para todo esto."_― **Llama a Kisame Hoshigaki y al escuadrón ANBU de Asuka Haruno.**― ordenó Terumi. Al instante el hombre asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

10 minutos después entraron por la puerta del despacho Kisame y tres chicas.

La primera era Sarah, de 22 años. Su pelo era de color naranja y le llegaba hasta el culo, era liso y lo tenía peinado con la raya al medio, por lo que sus ojos marrones rasgados se podían ver perfectamente. Su ropa consistía en un vestido largo palabra de honor color beige con un cinto negro del que llevaba atado su katana. Sus sandalias eran negras con un poco de tacón, tenía una gargantilla y unas pulseras negras.

La segunda era Hanon Shoho, de 21 años. Su pelo azul añil, largo hasta la cintura estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando un flequillo de lado que tapaba levemente uno de sus ojos de color azul cielo. Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones ajustados grises hasta los tobillos y un kimono muy corto de manga 3/4 color negro con los bordes en dorado, en la cintura tenía un pequeño cinturón color rojo. Sus sandalias eran bajas con un poco de tacón y de color negro, también llevaba unos guantes sin dedos negros y el estuche de armas en la pierna derecha.

Por último, Rinna Tamaki, de 21 años. Su pelo corto, más largo por delante que por detrás, era rubio con las puntas rojas. Su ropa consistía en un mono corto hasta la mitad del muslo, palabra de honor, de color azul oscuro. En la parte de arriba tenía una camiseta de rejilla donde las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos. En las piernas llevaba unas rejillas hasta las rodillas y las sandalias eran bajas, de color azul (igual que el mono). En las manos llevaba guantes negros sin dedos y en la cintura tenía un cinturón negro del cual colgaba un estuche de armas.

― **Terumi, ¿qué ha sucedido?**― preguntó Kisame en cuanto entró por la puerta.

― **Espera... ¿Y Asuka? ¿No viene?**― preguntó extrañada la rubia ya que todas las misiones a las que iban ellas su capitana las acompañaba.

― **Pues... Es de ella de quien os quiero hablar.**― todos prestaron atención.―** Se ha marchado de la villa hace un par de horas más o menos.**― todos ensancharon los ojos con la sorpresa, no se lo podían creer.

― **¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!**― gritó la peliazul.― **¡Tienes que estar equivocada!**

― **Cálmate Hanon, si la mizukage dice que fue ella es porque fue ella.**― le explicó la pelinaranja.― **Pero tiene que haber una razón para que se fuese sin decir nada. Conocemos a nuestra capitana y ella es de todo menos una traidora.**― dijo convencida la chica. Todos asintieron pensando lo mismo que su compañera.

― **Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Seguro que la encontramos.**― dijo la peliazul.

― **Creo que eso será inútil, ya sabes que Asuka-chan es muy rápida y hábil escondiendo su rastro, incluso a Rinna se le hace imposible encontrarla con su técnica. Además si ya se fue hace 2 horas nos será mucho más difícil.**― le explicó el azulino provocando que la chica bajara la cabeza derrotada sabiendo que tenía razón.

― **Quiero que vayáis a Konoha, allí nos ayudarán. Ya les he mandado un mensaje y os estarán esperando.**― ordenó la castaña. Los demás asintieron, con la ayuda de Konoha la encontrarían mucho antes. Inmediatamente partieron, irían a toda velocidad hasta la otra villa, llegarían al amanecer.

-X-

_En Konoha_

Los 6 se encontraban en el despacho de una muy preocupada hokage después de haberle explicado que no pudieron encontrar a Sakura. Los que peor estaban eran Sasuke y Naruto, su compañera se había ido y no entendían el porqué. Ellos eran los que más deseaban encontrarla y lo harían costara lo que les costara. Aunque los demás no pensaban de muy distinta manera.

― **Bien... Dentro de poco llegarán unos ninjas de la Niebla.**― todos salieron de sus pensamientos y prestaron más atención.―** Allí también desapareció una persona... Asuka Haruno.**― al decir esto los miembros del equipo 7 se miraron entre sí sin entender nada. Las chicas no conocían a Asuka, pero sabían que era la prima de la pelirrosa porque ella misma se lo había dicho en uno de sus entrenamientos con ella.

De repente petan a la puerta y se ve a Shizune con Itachi. Todos se giraron a ver quién entraba, pero no se sorprendieron de ver al pelinegro allí. Sasuke ya suponía por qué la hokage lo había mandado llamar. Además de que Kakashi no iba a ir ya que él se quedaría en la villa tapando la marcha de su alumna. El peliplateado se encargaría de entrenar con el equipo 1.

― **Itachi, Sakura se ha marchado.**― el chico se sorprendió.―** Y en la villa de la ****Niebla pasó lo mismo. Ahora llegarán unos ninjas de allí y los ayudaréis a buscar a... Asuka Haruno.**― el pelinegro al escuchar ese nombre se alteró.

― **¿Cómo que buscar a Asuka? ¿Qué le ha pasado?**― preguntó preocupado Itachi. Sasuke observaba a su hermano atentamente.

― **Ella también se fue de la villa de la Niebla anoche.**― le explicó la hokage. Itachi quedó en estado de shock.― _"No... No... ¡No! Esto no es posible... Asuka... ¿Qué te ha pasado?"_― el chico estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos. Salió de ellos cuando escuchó como se volvía a abrir la puerta y por ella entraban Kisame y las chicas del escuadrón de la pelilila.

― **Bien... Ya estáis aquí.**― saludó la rubia.―** Mei me explicó lo sucedido y aquí estamos en la misma situación. Ellos os ayudarán a buscar a Asuka.**― los cuatro asintieron y miraron al pelinegro intentando leer su expresión, pero no pudieron, Itachi en ese momento estaba ido.

― **Iréis todos juntos, tenemos motivos para creer que las dos están juntas en algún lugar, así que... ¡Traedlas de vuelta!**― todos asintieron y en ese mismo instante se formaron 10 nubes de humo señal de que se habían marchado.

Esas 10 personas aparecieron en la puerta de la villa, listos para buscar a sus amigas. Antes de marcharse Itachi, Kira y Hanon llamaron a sus respectivas invocaciones. En el hombro del pelinegro apareció un cuervo, apoyada en el antebrazo de la peliverde apareció un águila marrón y dorada, y en frente de la peliazul apareció un pequeño dragón color negro con las alas de color violeta. Los tres chicos les ordenaron que recorrieran el bosque en busca de Sakura y Asuka, pero que lo hicieran discretamente ya que si los descubrían las chicas podrían huir de ellos y no las encontrarían. Los animales echaron a volar y los ninjas comenzaron a saltar los árboles a toda velocidad.

_4 días después_

Todos se estaban desesperando ya que no encontraban a sus compañeras. Los más preocupados eran Sasuke e Itachi (se trata de sus novias, ¿no? :P), aunque los demás también lo estaban. Estaban por parar a comer cuando el cuervo de Itachi apareció y se posó en su hombro. Todos lo miraban atentamente esperando que viera algo, Itachi lo miró a los ojos con su sharingan y pudo ver todo lo que el cuervo había visto. Pasaron un par de segundos e Itachi los miró a todos serio.

― **Las ha encontrado.**― al oír esto los demás comenzaron a sonreír contentos.― **Están en un descampado a 2 kilómetros de aquí.**― Rinna lo comprobó con su técnica (era rastreadora de chakra igual que Karin, bueno no... Mucho mejor :P) lo que había dicho el ojinegro.

― **Es verdad y parece que están peleando.**― todos se pusieron en marcha rápidamente.

Llegaron allí en 10 minutos y lo que vieron no les gustó nada. Allí estaban una pelirrosa y una pelilila acabando con sus últimos adversarios. Todo esto sería normal de no ser porque ellas tenían puesta una capa negra con nubes rojas. No entendían nada, necesitaban una explicación urgentemente.

Decidieron esperar a que acabasen y después hablar con ellas. Aguardaron unos minutos y después saltaron quedando a unos metros de las chicas. Ellas levantaron la vista y los observaron con la mirada apagada, ese brillo que las caracterizaba se había ido. Esto enfureció mucho a los chicos.

― **Vaya vaya... Mira quién tenemos aquí.**― dijo la pelilila con cierto tono despectivo.

― **Parece que Madara tenía razón. Aunque tardaron mucho en encontrarnos, ¿no crees prima?**― dijo la pelirrosa también en un tono despectivo mirando hacia la otra chica, la cual asintió.

― **¿Qué demonios hacéis? ¿Por qué lleváis esas capas?**― preguntó un alterado Naruto.

Las chicas se comenzaron a reír, pero no como lo hacían normalmente, esa risa era más siniestra.―** Y yo que pensaba que ya tenías cerebro Naruto... Ya veo que no.**― comentó burlándose la ojijade.― **Llevamos estas capas porque nos unimos a Akatsuki.**

El ceño de los ninjas se fruncieron.― **¡Maldita sea! ¿Y por qué os unisteis a esa organización de descerebrados y psicópatas?**― gritó esta vez una alterada peliazul.

― **Mi querida Hanon... Nos unimos a Akatsuki porque queremos ayudar a Madara con su plan.**― explicó la ojilila esta vez.

― **¡¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¡¿Qué coño os pasó?**― gritó esta vez un alterado Kisame. Las chicas sólo sonrieron socarronas y los demás se enfurecieron totalmente. Los pelinegros tenían el entrecejo fruncido y el sharingan activado, Naruto tenía los ojos rojos y se estaba empezando a rodear del chakra del Kyuubi, Kisame ya había cogido a Samehada en su mano para luchar contra ellas si fuese necesario, las chicas tenían el entrecejo fruncido y una aura oscura a su alrededor excepto Sarah que era la más serena y tranquila, ella sólo mantenía una expresión indiferente aunque por dentro quería matar a alguien por lo que le habían hecho a su capitana.

Sakura y Asuka los miraban indiferentes, pero con una sonrisa de lado mostrando superioridad.

― **Lo sentimos chicos, pero nos vamos, no tenemos tiempo para perder con vosotros.**― y dicho esto desaparecieron rodeadas de cristales. Los demás seguían con los entrecejos fruncidos y sin poder hacer nada de la rabia que los consumía. Cuando encontraran a Madara lo matarían con sus propias manos.

Por ahora decidieron que lo mejor era volver a Konoha y explicarle el asunto a Tsunade, esperaban que ella los pudiese ayudar de alguna manera.

Tardaron medio día en volver, así que llegaron por la noche a la villa de la Hoja. En cuanto llegaron se fueron al despacho de la hokage para informarla de todo.

― **¿CÓMO QUE SAKURA SE UNIÓ A AKATSUKI? ¡Esa mocosa perdió la cabeza!**― la hokage estaba muy alterada, tanto que dio un puñetazo en la mesa y la partió por la mitad. Los de Konoha no se sorprendieron por eso, pero los de la Niebla abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la fuerza de la rubia.

Después de unos minutos la rubia se volvió a sentar y sacó de lo que quedaba de su escritorio una botella de sake y se la empinó allí mismo. Los cuatro que no conocían bien a Tsunade tenían unas gotitas de sudor en la nuca y estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo.― _"Y yo que pensaba que Terumi era irascible... Ya no me quejaré más de ella '._. "_― esto era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los cuatro de la Niebla.

― **Nosotros tampoco entendemos nada Tsunade-sama. Necesitamos una explicación ya.**― dijo Sasuke. De repente recordó que la última misión de su novia fue traer información sobre Madara.― **¿En el pergamino que le trajo Sakura hace unos días no dice nada de los planes de Madara?**― preguntó esperanzado el pelinegro. Los demás miraron expectantes a la hokage y agradeciendo mentalmente la buena memoria del Uchiha.

― **Ahora que lo recuerdo... Decía algo de un veneno que acababa de crear Madara que provocaba que el sistema nervioso del envenenado no funcionara bien. Esto podría matar al infectado, pero Madara los controlaría con su sharingan y así evitaría que murieran y le servirían de marionetas sin sentimientos a su total disposición.**― explicó la hokage. Inmediatamente a todos se les ocurrió lo mismo...

― **Es decir, ¿que Sakura y Asuka podrían estar infectadas con ese veneno y por eso se comportan así?**― comenzó Kira.

― **Es lo más probable ya que me he fijado en que sus ojos estaban vacíos de expresión, no eran los mismos de siempre.**― continuó Itachi. Todos recordaron ese detalle, ya que se habían fijado.

― **Pero para eso tuvieron que tener contacto directo con el veneno.**― dijo la hokage.

― **Si, pero recuerde que Asuka luchó contra un akatsuki llamado Setsuo**― al decir ese nombre Kisame y él apretaron los puños con fuerza―** y pudo haber sido infectada con ese veneno durante la pelea.**― explicó Itachi, ya que estaba convencido de que eso era lo que había pasado.

― **Si y Sakura me dijo que tuvo que pelear contra otro akatsuki llamado Ichiro**― al decir este nombre las chicas de los grupos ANBU se tensaron―** y que se marchó misteriosamente después de atacarla con un kunai.**― los demás que no lo sabían reafirmaron más sus teorías.

― **Pues entonces esto confirma que las dos fueron envenenadas por los akatsuki y por eso actúan así ahora.**― dijo Tomoyo con seguridad. Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

― **¿Y cómo podemos curarlas para que vuelvan a la normalidad?**― preguntó Naruto.

― **Desgraciadamente... Aún no existe un antídoto para eso.**― dijo la hokage con tono triste.

― **¿Qué? ¡Pues fabrícalo! ¿No eres la mejor ninja médico?**― preguntó alterado el rubio.

― **Naruto... No puedo fabricar un antídoto de un veneno que no sé cómo es... Lo siento.**― la hokage se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por su alumna.

―** Si al menos lo intentaras...**― al rubio le podía la rabia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade la cual estaba muy alterada.

― **Cállate Naruto. ¿Te crees que si pudiera hacer algo no lo estaría haciendo ya?**― le gritó enfadada haciendo que todos en la sala le prestaran atención asustados.― **¿Te crees que no me importa Sakura, que me importa una mierda lo que le pase? Pues estás equivocado, Sakura es como la hija que nunca tuve y no permitiré que le pase nada. ¡Maldita sea! Si intento hacer el antídoto basándome solo en los síntomas las puedo matar a las dos y nadie quiere eso, ¿o me equivoco?**― nadie hizo nada. Todos estaban en silencio.―** Eso es lo que yo pensaba**.― la hokage se levantó y se fue de allí, si seguía en esa habitación podía golpear a alguien y no quería heridos. Los demás aún estaban en el despacho de la rubia pensando en lo que les había dicho Tsunade, recordaban sus ojos llenos de rabia, impotencia y preocupación. En ese momento era mejor dejarla sola, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, el pelinegro también se fue de allí, necesitaba estar solo para pensar en algo para ayuda a su novia y matar a Ichiro por envenenarla y a Madara por convertirla en su títere. Los demás también salieron de allí, ellos también necesitaban estar solos y pensar las cosas. Lo que todos tenían en común era el odio contra Akatsuki y el deseo de rescatar a sus compañeras, y lo harían a cualquier precio. Madara podía darse por muerto.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_¡Buf! Menuda sorpresa... :S Ahora que Itachi y Asuka se iban a declarar... :P_**

**_A ver como suceden las cosas... Seguid leyendo y lo sabréis ;)_**

**_Dejad reviews y muchas gracias por los que ya habéis dejado! *.*_**

**_Cuidaos Bss_**


	7. Reencuentro

_**Aquí está el siguiente cap. de la historia. Siento mucho la espera, pero estuve bastante ocupada :P**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis este cap. :)**_

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

Los días siguientes los shinobis tanto de la Hoja como de la Niebla entrenaban sin descanso para matar al desgraciado de Madara. En los tiempos libres se reunían para planear estrategias y para ver si a alguien se le ocurría una idea para liberar a las chicas. Todos estaban preocupados por ellas, ya bien porque las amaban, porque las querían como hermanas o bien por simple compañerismo... Todos se ayudaban en todo lo que podían.

En el Ichiraku ramen se encontraban dos pelinegros, un rubio y un hombre con la piel azul.

― **Ni hambre tengo...**― comentó desganado el rubio. Tenía el primer bol de ramen del día frente a él y malamente había comido algo. Aunque parezca mentira, los que estaban con él ya no se sorprendían por esto, desde que Sakura se había ido estaba triste, solo entrenaba y estaba con Hinata.

― **Hmp. Estúpido dobe**.― maldijo un pelinegro a su lado izquierdo. Estaba harto de que su rubio amigo se comportara así. Él también estaba preocupado por la pelirrosa, pero no necesitaba que le recordaran la maldita situación en la que estaban.― **Estoy harto. No quiero volver a oír que no tienes hambre o que no tienes fuerzas más que para entrenar. No necesito verte así y recordar que Sakura no está. ¡Maldita sea!**― dijo el chico golpeando la mesa con un puño y poniendo una de esas miradas que te congelan. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no pensaron que fuese a reaccionar así.

― **Sasuke...**― lo miró Naruto con comprensión.― _"Es cierto... Hinata me dijo lo mismo... Ya está bien de lamentarse, ¡ahora vuelve Naruto Uzumaki!"_― mientras estas palabras pasaban por su mente el chico sonreía ampliando más su sonrisa zorruna al final. El resto al verlo sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca número 1.

― **Parece que Naruto volvió...**― le dijo Itachi a su hermano en el oído. Por toda respuesta el menor sonrió de lado.

― **Jajajajaja...**― se oía la risa de Kisame.

De repente una bola de humo apareció dentro del Ichiraku dejando ver una figura humana.

― **La hokage os llama a los cuatro.**― informó el ANBU. Cuando vio que los cuatro shinobis asintieron se esfumó.

-X-

En una habitación estaban dos chicas dormidas, pese a ser de día. De repente la puerta se abre dejando pasar un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente del pasillo y una figura se adentró en la habitación. Se acercó a las chicas y con una jeringuilla les inyectó un líquido de color morado. Cuando hubo acabado se quedó mirándolas un rato.―_ "Tengo que admitir que son hermosas... Normal que mis descendientes se hayan interesado por ellas..."_― pensaba mientras las observaba.―_ "Pronto mi plan se cumplirá. Con siete de nueve bijuus capturados, todo marchará a la perfección..."_― Pensó con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.― **Destruiré Konoha de una vez... Solo queda una semana...**― sonrió macabramente y se fue de allí.

Unos minutos después una chica abría los ojos dejando ver su precioso color lila. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie y se levantó rápidamente sentándose en una silla frente a una mesa. De un cajón sacó un papel y comenzó a escribir algo.―_ "Maldito Madara... Tengo que avisarlos antes de que me haga efecto..."_

-X-

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio leyendo unos informes esperando a que aparecieran los chicos a los que había mandado llamar. De repente se abre la puerta de golpe.

― **¡Abuela Tsunade! ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?**― preguntó un rubio sin saludar y acercándose a zancadas al escritorio de la rubia.

― **¡Naruto! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames abuela!**― le gritó la hokage dándole un buen puñetazo. El rubio se estampó contra la pared más alejada del escritorio. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a la escena, así que cuando vieron al jinchuriki en la pared se acercaron a la mujer que sonreía contenta de que el rubio volviera con su alegría de siempre. Desde que Sakura se había ido este ya no la llamaba abuela, cosa que al principio no le molestaba, pero después se sentía como vacía. Le había cogido el gustillo a pegarle a Naruto cuando este la llamaba abuela o vieja y se sentía rara si no lo hacía.

― **Tsunade-sama, ¿para qué nos mandó llamar?**― preguntó educado Itachi.

― **Tengo un par de misiones para vosotros. No quiero que estéis aquí encerrados.**― contestó la ojimiel ya más tranquila.― **También te lo ofrezco a ti Kisame. Sé que no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero te lo ofrezco como medio de distracción. Tus compañeras aceptaron mi oferta y salieron ayer por la noche a una misión.**

― **Por supuesto que me apunto, necesito luchar contra alguien.**― contestó alegre el azulino.

― **Bien... Pues estas son las misiones que...**― la rubia interrumpió la frase al ver cómo un pequeño avión de papel se posaba frente a ella. Todos se sorprendieron, solo habían visto hacer eso a una persona, pero ella no podía ser... ¿O sí?― **¿Qué es esto?**― se preguntó la hokage mientras el papel comenzaba a desdoblarse hasta quedar completamente liso. Los cuatro chicos reconocieron esa manera de comunicarse, solo podía ser de una persona...

― **¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabéis de quién es esto?**― preguntó confundida la rubia.

― **Es... Es...**― comenzó el rubio.

― **Es de Asuka-chan.**― completó el azulino.

― **¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros de que lo mandó ella?**― la hokage seguía sin entender nada.

― **Solo ella usa ese tipo de comunicación.**― dijo Itachi esta vez.― **Cuando está en una misión y existe el peligro de que alguien intercepte el mensaje con información importante, ella recubre el papel con su cristal hasta que queda una lámina fina. Después lo dobla con forma de avión mientras le aplica chakra. Lo echa a volar y gracias a que tiene su chakra ella lo puede dirigir hasta su objetivo y cuando el mensaje llega este se desdobla y el cristal desaparece dejando ver el mensaje.**― explicó Itachi mientras Kisame y Naruto asentían dándole la razón y Sasuke la miraba serio diciéndole que era verdad.

La hokage tenía los ojos ensanchados, esa chica era un genio. Las Haruno eran muy inteligentes.― **Pues si es así veamos lo que nos dice.**― comentó comenzando a leer. Había poco escrito, pero esas líneas decían cosas muy importantes. La rubia lo leía con atención y apretaba el papel con fuerza. Los demás se impacientaban, querían saber qué les decía la pelilila, y aún más sabiendo en la situación en la que estaba.

― **¡Acaba de una vez vieja! ¿Qué pone en el maldito papel?**― Naruto se tiraba de los pelos de la ansiedad.

Tsunade le hubiera gritado al rubio que no la llamara así de no ser porque estaba pensando en lo que le informaba el mensaje.

― **¡Shizune!**― llamó la rubia en un grito. Unos segundos después la morena estaba en frente de la rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido.―** Manda un mensaje al kazekage, a la mizukage y al raikage. Diles que Akatsuki va a atacar Konoha y que necesitamos refuerzos. Al raikage no le digas que es Akatsuki quien va a atacar, dile que necesitamos a su jinchuriki y a un grupo de shinobis con él.**― la morena asintió y se fue de allí rápidamente. Los demás se quedaron en shock... ¿Habían entendido bien? ¿Akatsuki planeaba atacar Konoha? ¿Con Asuka y Sakura en sus filas? Los cuatro miraron a la hokage esperando por una respuesta. Lo que recibieron fue el papel que les lanzó la rubia y una mirada en la que se notaba lo enfadada que estaba. Fue Kisame quien cogió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

"**Vieja no tenemos tiempo, Madara atacará Konoha en 7 días. Sakura está totalmente hipnotizada, la controlan a todas horas, incluso cuando duerme. Madara tiene capturados a 7 bijuus. No sé su plan, pero piensa usarnos a Sakura y a mí para algo más que para ser armas contra vosotros. Avisad a mi tía, ella os ayudará. Localizad también al Hachibi, lo necesitaréis contra Akatsuki.**

**Si dentro de una semana nos mandan atacaros nosotras no podremos hacer nada... No dejéis que esto dure, es una pesadilla... Matadnos si es necesario, no dejéis que Madara cumpla su objetivo.**

**PD: Entregarle esta carta a Itachi Uchiha."**

Kisame acabó de leer el mensaje y le entregó el papel al Uchiha. En el despacho de la hokage se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban encerrados en sus pensamientos.

― "_Maldito Madara... No le basta con atacarnos, además lo va a hacer con nuestras amigas... No podré luchar contra Sakura-chan, no puedo hacerle daño."_― el rubio apretaba los puños con fuerza a sus costados.

― "_¡Maldición! Madara es hombre muerto... No voy a permitir que utilice a Sakura como un arma. No puedo dejar que muera... Es demasiado importante para mí... Sakura... Prometo que te salvaré."_― el pelinegro menor había activado su sharingan mientras la furia lo recorría por dentro. Estaba ansioso por ver la sangre de Madara correr por sus manos.

― "_Asuka, te prometo que no dejaremos que el maldito de Madara cumpla su objetivo, pero no te vamos a matar ni a ti ni a Sakura... Os salvaremos y nos ayudaréis a matar a ese psicópata."_― pensaba Kisame con rabia. A su espalda notó como Samehada se movía con ansias de matar. Como respuesta, el tiburón la tocó por el mango calmándola y susurrándole algo como "tranquila querida, probarás su sangre, tenlo por seguro" y consiguiendo que la espada dejara de moverse.

Mientras todos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos de odio hacia Madara, Itachi miraba el papel atentamente. Si Asuka había pedido que le dieran la carta a él era por algo, tendría que revisarla a fondo buscando algo. Al volver a leerla se dio cuenta de que algunas letras tenían unas marcas, las leyó por separado y descubrió el mensaje oculto de la pelilila "Itachi sharingan aquí". En un primer momento no supo exactamente a qué se refería, pero unos segundos después lo entendió. Activó su sharingan y al observar la carta con él pudo leer otra parte del mensaje: _"Itachi este mensaje es sólo para ti, no se lo cuentes a nadie más. Madara quiere nuestro elemento cristal para el 'ojo de luna'. Creo que planea deshacerse de mí en el ataque contra Konoha. Sospecho que prefieren el elemento cristal de Sakura porque es puro, el mío está mezclado con el elemento lava y vapor, por eso la controlan las 24 horas. Sálvala, no quiero que le pase nada. No creo que pueda volver a hablar con vosotros antes del ataque, así que... hasta dentro de una semana. Yo... Quiero que seas tú el que pelee conmigo. Por favor... Confío en ti, sé que lograrás pararme."_ Itachi acabó de leer su mensaje y notó la furia y el odio recorrer su interior. Asuka sabía que la estaban usando para luego deshacerse de ella, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Itachi estaba rodeándose de un aura oscura que hacía palpable la ira del pelinegro. Todos en la sala dejaron sus pensamientos a un lado y lo miraron con cierto miedo. El poder del Uchiha era impresionante, hasta la hokage estaba un poco nerviosa (pero no se notaba xD). Sasuke andó hasta su hermano y apoyó una mano en su hombro derecho. El azabache mayor lo miró de reojo con su vista teñida de rojo y mostrando su furia. Sasuke estaba en el mismo estado, sus ojos también estaban rojos y mostraban sus ansias de sangre.

― **Itachi... Las salvaremos a las dos y mataremos al desgraciado de Madara. Esta vez no podrá revivir, no quedará de él ni el recuerdo.**― le dijo en tono bajo y amenazante, aunque todos lo oyeron y se les puso la piel de gallina. Desde luego no querrían ser Madara en esos momentos.

― **Dalo por hecho ototo... Dentro de una semana su sangre correrá por nuestras manos.**― le contestó el mayor con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro al igual que su hermano. Los presentes miraban la escena con horror, no querían estar cerca de ellos en la batalla. Desde luego Madara no quedaría vivo, el odio de esos dos se percibía en el aire produciéndoles escalofríos a los otros tres.

Desde ese momento la hokage había avisado a todos los ninjas de la aldea y mandó a los que estaban en misiones volver. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible contra Akatsuki. En un par de días los ninjas de Suna y Killer Bee (hachibi) con el equipo de Samui llegaron a la villa de la Hoja. La mizukage no mandó refuerzos ya que en Konoha tenía a su mejor escuadrón ANBU y no se podía permitir mandar a más ninjas. Los recién llegados fueron informados de la situación y comenzaron a prepararse también.

Dos pelinegros se encontraban peleando en un campo de entrenamiento. Estaban sucios y sudorosos, sus ropas estaban rotas por las armas lanzadas y se notaban cansados.

― **Sasuke, descansemos.**― pidió uno de ellos apoyándose en un árbol detrás de él. El otro chico asintió y se acercó a él.

― **Itachi... No me digas que ya estás cansado...**

― **No tanto como tú ototo.**― se burló el mayor haciendo que el otro frunciera el entrecejo levemente. Itachi sonrió.― **Has mejorado mucho.**

― **Hmp.**― esbozó una sonrisa torcida llena de superioridad.― **Por supuesto... Ahora puedo darte una buena paliza.**

― **Hm... Quizás la próxima vez.**― le dijo dándole con los dedos en la frente como hacía cuando eran pequeños. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y luego sonrió melancólicamente. Extrañaba que su hermano hiciera eso...

Desde el otro lado del campo dos personas vieron esa escena. Uno sonrió burlón, aunque con felicidad, y otro con alegría.

― "_Por fin el teme es feliz... Después de tanto sufrir ya cumplió con su verdadera venganza y ahora tiene a su hermano, ya no está tan solo."_― pensaba un rubio mirándolo atentamente.― _"Se merece ser feliz, no permitiré que el psicópata con trastorno de personalidad le arrebate lo más importante para él. Salvaremos a Sakura-chan y lo mataremos los tres. El equipo 7... Como en los viejos tiempos."_

― "_Itachi cambió mucho en estos cuatro años... Hice bien en acompañarlo, me lo paso pipa y combato contra gente fuerte. Además gracias a eso he podido abandonar esa organización de locos y volver a mi villa, conocer a Asuka-chan y a las demás... Todo se lo debo a él. Gracias Itachi, hermano."_― pensaba Kisame.

Era mediodía, todos habían parado de entrenar para comer algo y volver al entrenamiento. Un rubio se dirigía a su local favorito, Ichiraku Ramen. Nada más entrar se fijó en un niño de unos 12 años que estaba sentado frente a un bol de ramen casi devorando su contenido. El rubio se sentó a su lado.

― **Viejo, ramen.**― pidió como siempre hacía desde que tenía memoria.― **Hola Taro.**― se giró hacia el niño.

― **Ah, hola Naruto-san.**― saludó el niño acabando de beber la sopa del ramen.― **¿Sakura-sensei ya ha vuelto?**― le preguntó entusiasmado.

― **No... Todavía no.**― el niño agachó la cabeza y se puso serio.― **Pero no te preocupes, seguro que vuelve muy pronto dattebayo.**― le dijo haciendo que el pequeño sonriera asintiendo con la cabeza.― _"Ya verás que si... Lograremos traer de vuelta a Sakura-chan"._

― **Es que... La echo mucho de menos.**― comentó con un tono triste.― **Pero ella es muy fuerte y sé que acabará la misión pronto y volverá a entrenarnos como siempre.**― al decir esto los ojos del gennin destilaban firmeza en lo que decía y al mirar esto el jinchuriki se animó, la determinación adornó sus ojos y sonrió de forma zorruna contagiando al pequeño.

― **Por supuesto que sí. Con la monstruosa fuerza que tiene Sakura-chan seguro que vuelve pronto. Venga, vamos a entrenar los dos, ¿qué te parece?**― le preguntó el chico a lo que Taro respondió con una gran sonrisa y asintiendo efusivamente.

En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Sasuke recostado contra un árbol con el ceño fruncido.― _"Maldito Itachi... Se fue con Kisame y me dejó solo con el dobe. Y poco después el tonto del dobe se fue a comer el puto ramen dejándome entrenar solo"_.― El moreno deseaba alguien con quien entrenar, necesitaba pelear contra alguien para descargar mejor la tensión que tenía dentro en la situación en la que se encontraban. De repente oye un ruido detrás de él.

― **Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.**― dijo sin abrir los ojos ni girarse. Al oír esto un niño pelinegro salió de detrás de un árbol cercano al azabache.

― **Sasuke-san.**― saludó el niño.―** Venía a pedirte un favor.**

― **Hmp.**― con su típico monosílabo el mayor le decía que le escuchaba. El pequeño se acercó y se puso frente a Sasuke.

― **Quiero que me entrenes mientras Sakura-sensei no vuelve**.― al decir esto Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de que estaba decidido a que él lo entrenara sonrió de lado y se puso de pie.

― **Bien mocoso. Veamos lo que Sakura te ha enseñado.**― y dicho esto se esfumó y apareció en el centro del campo. El gennin sonrió de lado al igual que Sasuke y de un gran salto se situó a un par de metros del mayor para después comenzar a pelear.

Los días pasaban y todos entrenaban sin descanso. Hinata entrenaba con su padre y con Neji cuando no entrenaba a su equipo gennin. Naruto y Sasuke peleaban todos los días cuando no estaban entrenando con Taro y Takeo. Aiko se entrenaba con Shizune, ella también quería seguir entrenando y como la hokage estaba ocupada con papeleo, decidió pedírselo a la morena que aceptó encantada. Itachi entrenaba mucho con Kisame, aunque también lo hacía con su hermano. Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba... Todos entrenaban muy duro para la batalla que vendría en unos días. Estaban decididos a dar todo lo que tenían y a rescatar a sus compañeras.

Tsunade estaba en su despacho y frente a ella estaban Sasuke, Naruto y el equipo de la pelirrosa.

― **Os he mandado llamar porque tengo una misión para vosotros tres.**― dijo la rubia mirando a los gennin.

― **Pero... Sakura-sensei aún no ha vuelto. No podemos ir a una misión sin ella.**― contestó un alterado Taro.

Tanto Naruto como Tsunade lo miraban serios pero con un tono de tristeza en los ojos, mientras que Sasuke solo los miraba serio e indiferente.― **Ya lo sé... Para esta misión os he asignado un jonin suplente mientras Sakura no vuelve.**― explicó la hokage y los tres niños asintieron con entendimiento. No estaban contentos de tener a otro maestro, ellos querían a la pelirrosa, pero solo sería hasta que ella regresara después todo volvería a ser como antes.

― **¿Y quién es nuestro nuevo maestro?**― preguntó Aiko, como siempre la más tranquila y sensata del grupo. No lo llamaba sensei porque eso era solo para la pelirrosa, no se lo llamarían a nadie más.

― **Yo...**― dijo una voz desde la puerta.

― **Chicos este es Ebisu. Él será vuestro maestro por ahora.**― explicó la rubia.

― **¡¿Qué? ¡¿Este rarito será nuestro maestro ahora?**― preguntó Taro señalándolo con el dedo y poniendo una cara de incredulidad. Al ver esto a todos los presentes les resbaló una gota por la nuca. Naruto sonrió al ver esa escena y recordar que él hizo lo mismo la primera vez que lo vio y le dijeron que él lo iba a entrenar mientras Kakashi se iba con Sasuke.

― **Taro... Por mucho que te cueste creerlo es buen maestro.**― intervino el rubio mirando al pequeño.― **Hola Ebisu.**― saludó girándose a ver al hombre de gafas.

― **Naruto-kun cuanto tiempo...**― respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

― **¿Eh? Naruto-san... ¿Tu sensei no era Kakashi-san?**― preguntó sorprendida Aiko al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el rubio.

― **Si, pero Ebisu también lo fue. Me enseñó a caminar sobre el agua y controlar mejor mi chakra.**― contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.―** Y tengo que admitir que es buen maestro, aunque es un pervertido de primera.**

El pequeño rubio tenía su mirada clavada en su nuevo maestro, analizaba cada detalle y extraía conclusiones (O.o si... lo que leéis). Al final se giró hacia Naruto y asintió. Todos miraron al niño con expectación a lo que diría ahora.

― **Tienes razón Naruto-san. Este rarito tiene toda la pinta de ser un pervertido.**― dijo cruzándose se brazos y asintiendo varias veces.―** Pero dejando eso a un lado... No creo que seas tan fuerte como Sakura-sensei.**― ahora se lo dijo a Ebisu mirándolo detenidamente.

― **Es verdad. No es tan fuerte como ella.**― comentó el jinchuriki.― **Pero teniendo en cuenta la monstruosa fuerza que Sakura-chan heredó de Tsunade... Es totalmente normal.**― terminó el rubio asintiendo varias veces cruzado de brazos como reafirmando lo que acababa de decir. Un segundo después estaba estampado en la pared contraria por semejante golpe que le había dado la rubia. Los demás observaban todos con gotas de sudor en la nuca y algunos con miedo miraron a la hokage, que ahora se volvía a sentar con calma en su asiento y cerraba los ojos suspirando.

― **Basta ya de tonterías.**― dijo ya más tranquila viendo al rubio que se acercaba otra vez al escritorio con un gran chichón en la cabeza y con cascadas de lágrimas corriendo por la cara murmurando algo como "auch, la vieja pega más fuerte que Sakura-chan".― **Como ya os dije, él os acompañará a esta misión.**― dicho esto los cuatro asintieron y el mayor cogió un pergamino que le tendía la rubia donde le explicaba la misión y un par de detalles más. En realidad esa misión era para alejar al equipo de la ojijade de Konoha ya que en al día siguiente vendría ella a atacar la villa junto con Akatsuki y no querían que los pequeños se enteraran de eso. Preferían rescatar a la pelirrosa primero y luego actuar como todos estos días y decirles que acababa de volver de una misión. Era lo mejor, la verdad supondría un duro golpe para ellos.

― **Bien chicos, las presentaciones después. Os espero en una hora en la entrada de la villa.**― y dicho esto se esfumó en una nube de humo y los pequeños se marcharon de allí.

― **Abuela Tsunade... ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?**― preguntó dudoso el rubio.

― **Naruto, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Mañana lucharemos y por fin derrotaremos a Madara y Akatsuki y liberaremos a Sakura y a Asuka. Confío en vosotros para eso.**― dijo la rubia con seriedad.― **El grupo de inteligencia ya formó una estrategia de combate y en cuanto se marchen Ebisu y el equipo de Sakura comenzaremos la evacuación de los civiles en las cabezas hokage. Allí estarán a salvo.**― los chicos asintieron y se quedaron hablando con Tsunade explicándoles todo lo necesario para la batalla de mañana.

Anochecía. Ya todos estaban preparados para la lucha que vendría. Los civiles habían sido enviados a los refugios protegidos por los gennin recién graduados y algunos chunnin. Algunos miraban el anochecer con cierto temor, ya que esa podía ser la última noche de sus vidas. Otros la miraban con ansias del amanecer para recuperar a personas importantes para ellos. Miraran como miraran el cielo todos tenían algo en mente: acabar con Akatsuki de una vez por todas.

-X-

En una cueva no muy lejana estaban dos chicas de mirada vacía preparándose para una lucha. Estaban cogiendo kunai, shuriken, sellos explosivos... Todo lo que les hiciera falta. Cuando ya estuvieron listas se miraron fijamente una a la otra y asintieron para después desaparecer rodeadas de cristales.

En un campamento cerca de Konoha se encontraban montones de shinobis de varias edades reunidos en el centro de un claro esperando por alguien. En ese momento, aparecieron frente a ellos unos cristales que comenzaban a formar siluetas humanas dejando ver al final a dos guapas kunoichis cubiertas con capas negras de nubes rojas. Los hombres, que no las conocían, las miraban con deseo, pero rápidamente cambiaban esa mirada por una de temor en cuanto alguna de ellas los miraba.

― **¡Eh guapas!**― gritó uno de esos hombres.― **¿Por qué tan serias? Venid a divertiros un rato conmigo.**― dijo de forma pervertida.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada, solo se limitaron a mirarlo indiferentes, vacías de todo sentimiento. De pronto se oyó el grito de dolor del hombre que había hablado viendo como se retorcía del dolor. Nadie entendía nada, no tenía ninguna arma clavada ni sangraba por ningún lado, además de que nadie se había movido allí. Entonces se fijaron un poco más y se sorprendieron cuando vieron una pequeña aguja de cristal clavada en su cuello, justo en un punto en el que le había dañado el sistema nervioso matándolo en poco tiempo. Con miedo se giraron a ver a las chicas y observaron como una pelilila sonreía con maldad, ya que había sido ella la que había lanzado esa aguja sin notarlo nadie. Al instante todos tragaron saliva y se inclinaron ante ellas con todo el respeto y miedo del mundo.

― **Escuchad inútiles. Mañana atacaremos Konoha. Matad a todos los que podáis, pero dejad a Naruto Uzumaki vivo.**― dijo la pelirrosa con una voz dulce que contrastaba con sus ojos y su expresión haciendo que se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

― **Pero...**― uno empezó a objetar y recibió la mirada de la ojijade en él poniéndolo nervioso.― **Lo..los Uchiha e..están allí... No...nosotros no po...podemos con ellos...**― terminó como pudo el chico.

― **Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos. Vosotros matad a los demás.**― le contestó la pelilila con un tono amenazante. Al instante todos se alejaron de allí para descansar y mañana atacar una villa.

-X-

El sol estaba empezando a salir y el campamento en el que habían estado la noche anterior ahora se encontraba vacío, señal de que ya partían hacia la villa de la Hoja. Nada más llegar frente a la muralla de la aldea comenzaron a ser atacados por los ninjas de Konoha. La pelea había comenzado.

Mientras esto pasaba fuera de la muralla, dos chicas habían aparecido dentro. Cada una tomó un camino diferente, cada una buscaba a un Uchiha diferente.

La pelirrosa saltaba por los tejados y paró en uno de ellos para observar todo mejor.

― **Estoy aquí, Sa-ku-ra.**― dijo una voz a su espalda. Por lo que la chica se giró enfrentando la mirada oscura del pelinegro.

― **Así que ahora eres tú el que me persigue... ¿Eh, Sa-su-ke?**― dijo la pelirrosa con sarcasmo.

― **Vaya, no sabía que Madara te dejara conservar el sentido del sarcasmo.**― contestó el azabache con burla.

La chica sonrió de lado.―** No he venido aquí para hablar contigo. He venido para matarte.**― dijo desafiante sacando un kunai del estuche de armas.

El moreno mostró en la mirada todo el odio que sentía hacia Madara. Mandar a la pelirrosa a matarlo había sido muy cruel, típico de ese maldito psicópata. Pero él no rehusaría, la pararía sin dañarla mucho.

― **Bien, entonces peleemos.**― dijo desenfundando su katana y comenzando a saltar los tejados en dirección a un campo de entrenamiento donde podrían luchar con más libertad.

-X-

Una pelilila se había internado en un bosque y saltaba de rama en rama en dirección a uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde sentía el chakra de quien estaba buscando. Al llegar allí, se paró en una rama y observó a un pelinegro en el centro del campo esperando por alguien. De un salto se puso a un par de metros del chico que abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia.

― **Itachi...**― dijo la chica con tono serio y dureza en la mirada.

― **Asuka...**

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado :)_**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo cada día..._**

**_Cuidaos... Bss ;)_**


	8. La técnica del enemigo

_**Hola! Aquí me tenéis de vuelta con otro cap. :P**_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estamos en verano y... ¿Me entendéis, no? La vagancia se intensifica xD**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo ;)**_

* * *

**LA TÉCNICA DEL ENEMIGO**

En uno de los barrios más alejados de Konoha se ven dos personas peleando. Una de ellas está mucho más agotada que la otra, pero la lucha no se detiene. Un pelinegro, con su katana en la mano, corre hacia una pelirrosa la cual también corre hacia él con las manos rodeadas de chakra verde. Comienzan a atacarse de nuevo, ninguno se deja vencer. Pero en un momento de despiste la chica se agacha esquivando un golpe y le propina un buen puñetazo en el estómago a su contrincante haciendo que se doble del dolor y suelte su katana.

― **Basta ya de tonterías. Acabemos con esto de una vez.**― la chica tenía a Chokuto en su mano derecha y apuntaba al pelinegro con ella.

― **Sa... Sakura...**― el azabache casi no podía hablar. Estaba agotado por la pelea y además el golpe le causó mucho daño, calculaba entre dos y cuatro costillas rotas.

Aunque él no era el único lesionado por la lucha. La chica no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. De pronto, justo cuando le iba a atravesar el corazón con el arma, un kunai fue lanzado en su dirección haciendo que la pelirrosa saltara para esquivarlo y se alejara del moreno.

Frente a Sasuke aparecieron dos personas. Una chica rubia y un chico moreno, muy parecido al Uchiha menor.

― **Vaya... Justo a tiempo, ¿eh bastardo?**― miró hacia atrás y esbozó su clásica sonrisa falsa.

― **¡Sai!**― la chica le pegó una colleja por decirle eso.― **¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no le llames bastardo?**

― **Lo siento Ino, pero es la verdad.**― dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

― **Aunque sea verdad... No le puedes llamar así, es de mala educación.**

Sai vio como su novia ponía las manos en las caderas estilo jarra. Los demás presentes tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a esos locos discutir eso mientras había una pelirrosa que quería matar al Uchiha. Sai seguía vistiendo igual que antes mientras que Ino llevaba una corta falda lila abierta por un lado dejando ver los muslos vendados hasta la mitad y su porta kunai atado, una camiseta corta lila sin mangas que le llegaba por debajo de los senos, por debajo una camiseta de rejilla de manga corta, un chaleco corto blanco encima, de calzado unas sandalias negras y unas rejillas hasta las rodillas. Su peinado era el mismo de siempre.

― **¿Queréis ser un poco más serios?**― se escuchó una voz detrás de un edificio.― **Tenemos una misión que cumplir... Qué problemático. Todo lo tengo que hacer yo. **

― **Shikamaru...**― el azabache ya de pie mira cómo otro chico sale de detrás de lo que antes era una vivienda y ahora... bueno... solo es la mitad del edificio que fue.― **¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?**

― **Tsunade-sama nos mandó a ayudarte con la frentona, por si tenías algún problema.**― contestó la rubia.―** Ya sabes... Para que no te maten y esas cosas.**― y le guiña un ojo.

― **Hmp. Puedo cuidarme yo solo.**― gruñe Sasuke y frunce el ceño.― **Además, ya tenía todo bajo control.**

― **Sí, claro... Todo tan controlado que si no llega a ser por nosotros ya estarías más que muerto.**― la ojiazul lo miraba seria, decidida. El Uchiha no contestó ya que sabía que era verdad. Si no hubiesen aparecido tendría su katana atravesada en el corazón. Lo único que esbozó como respuesta fue su típico "hmp".

― **Sakura. Esto ya se acabó, te tengo paralizada.**― Shikamaru había usado su jutsu de sombras mientras los otros dos discutían, ya que estaba distraída. Todos miraron hacia ella y comprobaron que era verdad. La sombra del moreno estaba unida a la de la chica.

― **Hm...**― la ojijade esbozó una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.―** Te equivocas.**― y dicho esto desapareció rodeada de cristales.

― **¡Maldita sea!**― maldijo el Nara mientras que los demás estaban ligeramente sorprendidos porque esta era la primera vez que el famoso jutsu de sombras hubiese fallado.― **Mi plan era perfecto. No lo entiendo.**

― **Puede que no lo creas, pero la feíta es muy inteligente, incluso más que tú, Nara.**― Ino lo miró como si estuviese loco, pero Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. En cuestión de estrategias su pelirrosa podía ser tan buena o mejor que Shikamaru.

― **Será mejor informarle a la hokage de esto.**― y dicho esto comenzaron a saltar los restos de los tejados hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-X-

_Al día siguiente, en el despacho de la hokage_

Estaban frente a la hokage Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kira, Tomoyo, Kakashi, Shanna, Kisame, Sarah, Hanon y Rinna.

― **Tengo buenas noticias...**― empezó la rubia. Al instante todos la miraron expectantes por lo que diría.― **Hemos acabado con el enemigo y la aldea no resultó gravemente dañada.**― todos sonrieron alegres, pero no era una alegría completa. Sabían que ahora les darían alguna mala noticia. Podían presentirlo.― **Sin embargo...**― los presentes la miraron serios.― **Sigue sin haber cura para el veneno de Akatsuki.**

―** ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás segura vieja?**― preguntó Naruto. Este era el más alterado de todos, o por lo menos el que más abiertamente lo mostraba.

― **Si Naruto, revisé todos los pergaminos posibles y no encontré absolutamente nada.**― explicó Tsunade con tristeza. Los demás apretaron los puños de la rabia que sentían.

― **Yo os puedo ayudar con eso.**― todos se giraron hacia la puerta viendo a una pelilila ya recuperada del todo.

Por supuesto, sobra decir que se sorprendieron mucho de verla allí. Eso significaba que...

― **¡Asuka-chan! ¡Te he echado de menos!**― gritó Kisame interrumpiendo los pensamientos y corrió hacia ella y restregaba su mejilla contra la de la chica. A todos los que estaban en la habitación les salieron una gotita de sudor en la nuca al ver el comportamiento infantil del ex-akatsuki. Itachi vio la escenita con un tic en el ojo y una vena hinchada en la frente. Otra que tenía una mueca de fastidio bien disimulada era una peliazul. El azulino no se percataba de esto y seguía restregando su mejilla contra la ojilila.

― **Kisame... Ya basta.**― expresó un poco sonrojada y molesta.

― **No...**― el azulino no se despegaba de ella y a Itachi se le hinchó otra vena y se le marcó más el tic en el ojo. A la peliazul le salió un tic en la ceja derecha y a los demás les salieron más gotitas en la nuca.

―** Mocosa... ¿No te dije que debías descansar? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**― dijo la hokage mirando a la recién llegada con el rostro serio mostrando preocupación (más que nada porque era la sobrina de la mizukage y ella le "pidió amablemente" que cuidara de la chica).

―**Tsunade-sama... Espera un momentito.**― al decir esto se giró hacia su lapa y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago provocando que este la soltara y se doblara del dolor en el suelo, hasta lágrimas le salían de los ojos.

― **Asuka-chan... No me pegues tan fuerte...**― dijo como pudo el tiburón.

― **Te lo mereces por lapa.**― le contestó la chica mientras pasaba por encima de él acercándose a la mesa de la hokage.― **Y no te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba dormir un poco y ya.**― aseguró con una sonrisa, y la ojiimiel suspiró derrotada. Esa muchacha era muy cabezota.― **Bueno... Lo que quería decir es que encontrar el antídoto para el veneno es inútil.**― al instante todos dejaron de ver a Kisame con diversión y la miraron a ella con la mirada entrecerrada. La única que se mantenía impasible era Sarah.

― **¿En serio? ¿Estás segura de eso?**― le preguntó la rubia con seriedad.

― **Sí. El control de Madara no se basa en el veneno inyectado, sino en el genjutsu que controla nuestra mente.**― explicó con calma.

― **Pero... ¿cómo?**― Tsunade no lo podía creer, no podía ser que no hubiese opción para su alumna.― **¿Estás diciendo que no hay modo de rescatar a Sakura?**― se levantó de la silla de golpe y dando un manotazo a la mesa. Los demás fruncieron el entrecejo y esperaban ansiosos la negativa de la chica.

― **Emmm... Esto...**― la pelilila no sabía cómo decírselo a sus amigos.

― **¡Habla de una maldita vez!**― el Uchiha menor estaba ansioso. Y los demás no estaban mucho mejor que digamos.

Asuka los miró a todos detenidamente, observando lo preocupados que estaban por su prima. Unos más que otros. Suspiró y se decidió a hablar.― **Sí y no.**― todos se tensaron.

― **¿Cómo que sí y no? ¿Nos tomas el pelo?**― el rubio estaba fuera de sí.

― **Naruto cálmate. Deja que se explique.**― Itachi intervino y le mantuvo la mirada al jinchuriki, quien bufó molesto y asintió. Asuka le sonrió agradecida.

― **Veréis... Madara usa un poderoso genjutsu para controlar la mente. Es como una cárcel.**― todos la miraban detenidamente, muy atentos a la explicación.― **Es decir, solo se puede liberar a Saku de su control de dos formas. O bien deshaciendo el genjutsu de Madara, cosa prácticamente imposible, o bien matándolo. La última opción es la más viable. Pero también la más difícil, ya que ese Uchiha es muy poderoso.― **viendo sus caras de sorpresa y confusión casi decidió explicarlo todo detalladamente.**― La ilusión solo afecta a una parte de la mente y es permanente, por ese motivo para deshacerla hay que matarlo a él.**

― **No lo entiendo. ― **todos posaron su mirada a la chica que había interrumpido.**― Si no afecta a toda la mente... ¿Por qué os controla de tal forma en la que no podéis evitar matar a quien él os ordene?**― preguntó una peliazul con una mueca de confusión. Algunos agradecieron que hiciese esa pregunta, ya que ellos tampoco lo acababan de entender.

― **Pues porque en esa parte es donde actúa el veneno.**― la confusión de los presentes era total, hasta se podía ver en el aire.―** Os pondré un ejemplo. En mi mete hay una zona que es fuerte, llamémosle 'zona A', y otra que es débil, llamémosle 'zona B'. Primero, Madara introduce un veneno que duerme la zona B y paraliza totalmente la zona A, afectando así a nuestro sistema nervioso, evitando que podamos hacer algo para impedir un control externo. Pero el veneno tarda un tiempo en reaccionar, por eso ni Sakura ni yo nos dimos cuenta de que nos habían inyectado algo. En cuanto surte efecto, se aplica un genjutsu muy fuerte que controla por completo la zona A, consiguiendo que hagamos lo que se nos ordene. En el primer caso abandonar la aldea y unirnos a Akatsuki.**― los demás asienten con entendimiento.― **Pasados unas horas, el veneno va perdiendo fuerza en la zona B mientras que en la otra desaparece completamente dejando actuar la ilusión.**

― **Pero... Si una parte no es controlada por Madara, entonces ¿no te podrías haber escapado de allí o haberte liberado?**― pregunta la pelinaranja con calma. Todos la miran a ella y luego a la ojilila. Esta última sonríe orgullosa.

― **Como siempre, muy perspicaz Sarah.**― y esta le sonríe levemente.― **Pero no es así como funciona.**― la sonrisa se desvaneció y se volvió a poner seria.―** La zona A es la que controla nuestros movimientos la mayor parte del tiempo. La zona B es más bien la de los recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos.**

― **Por eso se la denomina como 'débil'.**

― **Exacto Itachi.**― le sonríe.― **Pero como dije antes, el veneno pierde su efecto poco a poco dejando la zona B libre. Por este motivo Madara nos inyecta todas las noches mientras dormimos un poco de veneno, para que esa zona B quede dormida y no "moleste" por así decirlo. Es una forma de asegurar su control.**

― **¿Por qué os lo inyectaba por las noches? Si estabais controladas, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, ¿no?**― Kisame fue el que habló esta vez.

― **Vaya... Veo que tu cerebro no está de adorno después de todo. Cada vez lo manejas mejor.**― le sonríe burlona.

― **Ya ves... Lo que te pierdes en unos días.**― el tiburón le devuelve la sonrisa socarrona con una mirada divertida. Asuka se echa a reír.

― **Como dije antes, el veneno tarda unas horas en actuar, así que lo inyecta por las noches para que nos haga efecto mientras dormimos y así cuando nos despertemos estemos totalmente a su disposición.**

― **Maldito Madara... Siempre piensa en todo. Sus planes son perfectos.**― Tsunade, ya sentada, da un leve golpe en su escritorio.

― **En general sí, pero...**― todos la miran expectantes y ella sonríe.―** Hubo un fallo en este plan.**― los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y por eso la pelilila aumenta su sonrisa.―** La noche en la que os envié el mensaje Madara entró en nuestra habitación como de costumbre y nos inyectó la dosis, pero no contó con que yo estuviera despierta. En cuanto él salió por la puerta me apresuré a informaros.**

Itachi, Kisame, Hanon, Sarah y Rinna sonrieron orgullosos. La ojilila no era por nada la capitana ANBU del escuadrón especial de la Niebla, ¿no? Los demás también sonreían contentos de tenerla de su parte.

― **Pues eso... Como iba diciendo...**― volvió a la explicación.― **Gracias a la zona B pude avisaros del ataque. Itachi pudo liberarme porque el veneno ya tenía poco efecto en mí y pude detenerme justo a tiempo antes de matarlo.**― lo mira con una sonrisa burlona, pero con los ojos le pedía disculpas.

― **Y ¿se puede saber cómo la liberaste Itachi? Porque si hubieses matado a Madara Sakura también estaría aquí.**― preguntó Rinna.

― **Pues veréis...**

Flash back

― **Itachi...**― dijo la chica con tono serio y dureza en la mirada.

― **Asuka...**

― **Ya sabes a lo que he venido. Acabemos con esto de una vez, no tengo tiempo que perder.**― dijo la pelilila.

― **Si eso es lo que quieres...**― contestó el pelinegro con fingida indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba mal. _"Maldita sea... Tengo que encontrar el modo de pararla sin herirla."_

― **Pues que comience el show. ¡Anaeshia forma 3!**― dijo la chica sacando su espada de la funda al tiempo en que esta se rodeaba de rayos violetas. Asuka corrió hasta Itachi para atacarlo, pero este la vio venir con su sharingan y esquivó todos sus ataques. La chica, harta de fallar, dio un gran salto hacia atrás y apuntando con su espada a Itachi gritó― **Raiton: Gian **(jutsu eléctrico: falsa oscuridad)― y de repente de la espada sale un enorme rayo con gran poder destructivo. Itachi no se mueve del sitio y hace unos sellos rápidamente― **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu **(jutsu ígneo: gran bola de fuego)― al decir esto una gran cantidad de fuego sale de la boca del pelinegro formando una gran bola que choca contra el rayo de la pelilila anulándose las técnicas mutuamente.

Cuando se dispersa el humo que se formó por el choque, Itachi pasea su vista por todos lados al darse cuenta de que su rival no estaba.

― **Deja de defenderte y ataca.**― le dijo la chica mientras aparecía del suelo y lo atacaba. El ojinegro dio un salto hacia atrás, pero recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de la chica ya que en el suelo solo había un clon. Esto lo hizo quedarse quieto unos segundos que la pelilila aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara provocando que el chico se cayera al suelo. Asuka se colocó encima de él para que no se moviera e intentó clavarle su espada (ya en su forma normal) en el pecho, pero se detuvo de repente.

Itachi estaba dolorido y no la había visto venir por lo que no se pudo defender del ataque. Cuando vio que la chica se detuvo tuvo la sensación de ver en sus ojos ese brillo que tenía antes y que le gustaba, eso le dio esperanzas de poder curarla.

― **I... Itachi... a... ayúdame... No lo... soporto... más...**― la chica se agarraba la cabeza y hablaba con dificultad, de no ser porque el pelinegro estaba cerca de ella no la hubiera oído.― **Po... por favor... sálvame...**― por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, tenía a la chica que le gustaba pidiéndole que la ayudara y él no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se sentía impotente, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar. Sonrió, estaba seguro que resultaría.

― **Tranquila... Ya estoy en ello.**― le sonrió con ternura, pero la chica no lo había visto. Poco le duró a Itachi la sonrisa cuando la pelilila le clavó la espada en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Asuka sonrió complacida, pero de repente fue rodeada por cuervos señal de que el Itachi al que atacó era un clon.

Cuando estos se dispersaron, la ojilila observó a su alrededor buscando al pelinegro, pero lo único que vio fue un cuervo que estaba frente a ella y que tenía en uno de sus ojos un sharingan especial. Al mirar ese sharingan la chica se quedó como en estado de shock, estaba allí de cuerpo presente, pero en su mente estaba pasando algo, como una especie de batalla. Aunque solo pasaron unos segundos, para Asuka fue una eternidad. Cuando salió de ese estado se encontró con un pelinegro en frente de ella que la miraba fijamente sonriendo.

La pelilila al reconocerlo redujo las distancias y lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico le devolvió el abrazo y estuvieron así durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando se separaron e Itachi le iba a decir algo a su amiga esta hizo algo inesperado... Lo besó. El azabache abrió los ojos enormemente ya que no se lo esperaba, pero rápidamente le devolvió el beso.

Los dos deseaban hacer eso desde hace tiempo y ahora lo estaban disfrutando.

― **Itachi... Te... te...**― pero no acabó la frase porque la pelilila se desmayó. Itachi la cogió al instante en sus brazos y la cargó estilo princesa. Se la quedó observando un buen rato pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que ella le había intentado decir.― _"Asuka... Yo... también te quiero."_― Sabía que el ojo de Shisui había funcionado, Madara ya no podía controlarla más, la había liberado de ese horrible genjutsu en el que estaba. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Itachi se dispuso a ir al hospital para que la revisaran y la cuidaran hasta que despertara.

Al llegar al centro de la villa ya no oyó más ruidos de pelas, por lo que supuso que Madara y los demás o habían muerto o se habían ido. En cuanto vio a su hermano con la cabeza agachada en señal de derrota supo que había sido lo segundo. Supuso que la pelirrosa también se habría marchado con ellos.

Decidió dejar a su hermano solo por un momento para que pensara las cosas, sabía que ahora no estaba para nadie, ya mañana lo animaría como pudiera. Se fue a buscar a la hokage para que revisara a la pelilila y pudiera estudiar el veneno y elaborar el antídoto para curar a Sakura.

_En el hospital_

― **Tsunade-sama he podido liberar a Asuka del control de Madara.**― la rubia se sorprendió al oír esa buena noticia.

― **¿Cómo lo hiciste?**― le preguntó curiosa.

― **Pues usé el ojo de Shisui que había conservado en ella y eso rompió la conexión entre Madara y su mente.**― le explicó brevemente, la hokage sonrió orgullosa del pelinegro.

― **Bueno, por lo menos salió algo bueno de este ataque, pudimos recuperar a una de las chicas.**― dijo la rubia con un tono algo triste, ya que su alumna aún seguía en Akatsuki.―** Déjala aquí y yo la reviso. Estudiaré el veneno y elaboraré el antídoto para curar a Sakura. Buen trabajo Itachi. Ya te puedes ir.**― dicho esto el Uchiha dejó a Asuka en una camilla y se fue de allí.

Fin del flash back

― **...y así fue como deshice el genjutsu que la controlaba.**― acabó de contar el pelinegro (obviamente explicó todo menos lo del beso xD). Todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Rinna, Sarah y Hanon estaban en deuda con el azabache por haber liberado a su capitana.

― **Jajajajaja... Asuka-chan estuvo a punto de matarte. Estás perdiendo facultades amigo...**― Kisame se doblaba de la risa y algunos miraban burlones al Uchiha mayor.

― **Si lo derroté fue porque él no peleaba en serio.**― Asuka intervino y cortó las risas del azulino.―** Y no te burles de él porque a ti puedo vencerte fácilmente.**― dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

― **Emmm... Bueno... Sigue con la explicación.**― Kisame decidió evadir el tema.

― **La técnica del ojo de Shisui liberó el genjutsu que tenía en mi zona A y así es como llegamos hasta aquí. Dado que esa técnica es más poderosa que la de Madara, consiguió deshacer el genjutsu de mi mente. Pero no se volverá a activar hasta pasados diez años así que... La única forma es matando a ese desgraciado.**― terminó de explicar.― **Por lo que he oído ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki ha luchado. Por lo que me parece que Madara no planeaba destruir la aldea hoy.**― silencio en la sala. Maldición, nadie se había dado cuenta de que el fundador Uchiha no había aparecido en la villa. Tan absortos estaban en la lucha contra el enemigo y en liberar a las chicas que no se dieron cuenta del detalle. Se dieron una bofetada mental.

― **Eso ahora no importa. Aunque no hayamos logrado destruir Akatsuki ni recuperar a Sakura, por lo menos hemos liberado a Asuka. Ella nos ayudará ****contra ellos. ¿Verdad?**― Tsunade dirige su mirada haca la mencionada, la cual asiente decidida.

― **Por supuesto. Yo misma estaré en primera fila para acabar con él.**― esbozó una sonrisa psicópata y frunció el entrecejo.

Todos en en despacho asintieron decididos y con el mismo pensamiento que la pelilila. Aunque había algunas personas que no estaban del todo contentas por lo sucedido. Es decir, no es que no se alegraran de haber liberado a Asuka, ya que es una amiga y además ahora poseen información sobre Madara y sus planes. Pero les faltaba Sakura, su compañera, su amiga, su novia, su hermana... Su pelirrosa, la flor de Konoha. La salvarían sí o sí.

― **Perfecto.**― la hokage los miró a todos con una expresión calmada.

― **Tsunade-sama.**― la ojimiel la miró dedicándole su atención.―** Necesito hablar contigo. A... solas.**

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Al final la rubia asintió y desvió su mirada hacia los demás.― **Retiraos.**

Los presentes obedecieron sin chistar dada la expresión seria de la hokage y fueron saliendo del despacho uno a uno, sin mirar a nadie, pensando en sus cosas. Sin embargo hubo una persona que se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta y se giró. Dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia Asuka la cual se la mantuvo unos segundos haciéndole entender que se lo explicaría todo.

_Fuera de la torre hokage_

Cada uno había tomado una dirección diferente, necesitaban reflexionar en lo que había pasado.

En un parque cerca de allí estaban dos pelinegros hablando sobre lo que harían.

― **Ototo, con esa cara tan larga pareces un viejo.**― dijo en broma Itachi. Sasuke frunció un poco el entrecejo y salió de sus pensamientos.

― **Hmp.**― "contestó" Sasuke girando la cara un poco molesto.― **Tú no lo entiendes. Tú conseguiste salvar a Asuka, pero Sakura...**

― **Venga, no te preocupes... La liberaremos pronto, ya lo verás.**― intentó consolarlo el mayor.― **Además**― sonrió con confianza―** ahora tenemos a Asuka con nosotros y eso es una ventaja.**― le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke asintió más convencido.

Después de un tiempo en silencio, un tiempo para reflexionar, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor distraerse para no pensar en su pelirrosa ni en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Decidió ocupar su mente en cosas como entrenar, entrenar y... sí, entrenar. Entrenaría sin descanso para poder traer de vuelta a Sakura. Qué irónico. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sufrieron Naruto y ella cuando él los abandonó para irse con Orochimaru.

― **Por cierto...**― Sasuke decidió romper ese silencio. Su hermano giró su rostro hacia él.―** ¿Le vas a decir que la quieres?** **Ahora que ya la liberaste lo puedes hacer.**― le sonrió levemente, pero sin rastro de arrogancia o socarronería. Era una sonrisilla sincera.

― **Pues...**― Itachi giró de nuevo la cabeza y mirando al suelo comenzó a responder.―** Ayer me besó, pero no sé si lo recuerda.**― le contestó con otra leve sonrisa. Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente, pero no se notó. Sonrió de medio lado, por fin su hermano sería plenamente feliz.

― **Vaya vaya... No perdemos el tiempo, ¿eh?**― comentó con burla el menor. Itachi suspiró ya que se esperaba las burlas de los demás. Suponía que después de varios años jodiendo a la gente, algún día le joderían a él.― **¿Vamos a comer?**― preguntó el pelinegro.

― **No. Tengo algo que hacer.**

― **Si si... Cuando termines con tu novia me avisas.**― dijo Sasuke sonriendo con burla. Le había llegado el momento de devolverle todas y cada una de sus burlas. Esto lo disfrutaría mucho, muuuuucho. (xD) Burlarse de su aniki sería otra forma de distraerse, una más divertida que el entrenamiento.

― **No es mi novia...**

― **Si si... Lo que tú digas...**― dijo el menor agitando la mano restándole importancia y comenzando a andar. Itachi lo vio alejarse con una gotita en la nuca. _"De tanto andar con Sakura se le pegó lo bipolar ._.' Antes andaba todo preocupado por la cuñadita y ahora se mete conmigo. De verdad que no lo __entiendo... '-.-"_

― **¡Hola!**― dijo sonriente una chica detrás de él.

― **¿Eh?**― sorprendido, se giró y vio a quien lo saludaba.― **Hola Asuka.**― saludó el pelinegro.

― **¿Qué haces aquí solo?**― le preguntó con curiosidad sentándose al lado de él en el banco.

― **Pues... Estaba con Sasuke, pero se acaba de ir.**― explicó el pelinegro.―** Y tú ¿qué haces aquí?**

― **Pues acabo de salir del despacho de la hokage y te buscaba para hablar contigo.**― le dijo la pelilila.

― **Y bien... ¿De qué querías hablar?**― preguntó con curiosidad el chico, aunque ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

― **Bien... Pues... Esto...**― la chica no podía hablar, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, cosa que nunca le pasaba, solo con Itachi tenía esa sensación. El pelinegro la miraba atentamente, le parecía adorable que se pusiera tan nerviosa.― **Emmm... Es por... lo que pasó... ayer...**― dijo Asuka al fin. Había girado el rostro para que el chico no la viera colorada, pero falló, Itachi lo había notado y sonrió levemente.

― **¿Te refieres al agradecimiento que me diste por por salvarte?**― preguntó divertido el pelinegro y al ver como la chica se ruborizaba más supo que era eso.

― **Sí... Esto yo...**― no pudo decir nada más ya que notó una presión en sus labios. Lo que pasaba era que Itachi la estaba besando. La chica no se lo podía creer, el chico que tanto le gustaba la estaba besando. Lentamente cerró los ojos y le correspondió al beso. Este fue suave, los dos se compenetraban muy bien, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, pero no se distanciaron mucho, el pelinegro tenía su frente apoyada en la de la pelilila.

― **Asuka... Te quiero.**― le dijo mirándola a los ojos que volvían a tener ese brillo especial característico de las chicas Haruno. Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez fue un beso más apasionado, donde las lenguas participaron también. Otra vez se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

― **Itachi... Yo también te quiero.**― le dijo tirándosele encima en un gran abrazo que de no ser por la fuerza del pelinegro se hubiesen caído del banco.

― **Jajajaja... Lo sé. Soy irresistible.**― comentó burlón.

― **Uchiha engreído...**― le dijo la chica deshaciendo el abrazo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Esto hizo sonreír más al ojinegro.

― **Auch.**― se quejó Itachi en broma. La cara que puso hizo que la chica se riera un poco.― **Primero me pegas y ahora te ríes de mí u.u**― comentó con fingida tristeza.

― **Jajajaja... Por supuesto, si no están ni Kisame ni Sakura yo soy la encargada de hacerlo :P**― dijo entre risas.

― **Mi ototo se burla de mí, mi mejor amigo y mi cuñadita también lo harán y ahora mi novia se ríe de mí... ¡Lo que me faltaba! T.T**― él seguía con su teatro y ella seguía riéndose, pero paró de pronto al darse cuenta de un detalle.

― **Espera... ¿Dijiste "mi novia"?**― preguntó un poco sorprendida. El pelinegro dejó su drama y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

― **Emmm... Sí, bueno... Si tú quieres, claro.**― dijo un poco nervioso.

― **¡Claro que sí!**― exclamó contenta la chica mientras se le volvía a tirar encima a Itachi haciéndolo sonreír.

― **Esto se está volviendo una costumbre... Algún día me pillarás desprevenido y nos caeremos.**― comentó en broma y los dos se rieron.― **Oye...**― dijo cuando paró de reír haciendo que ella también se callara y lo mirara esperando a que continuara.― **¿Qué era lo que hablaste con la hokage?**― la chica ensanchó un poco los ojos.― **Tu mirada me dijo que me lo contarías, ¿no es así?**

― **Sí... Así es.**― el moreno sonrió complacido.―** Pero no ahora.**― Itachi borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño levemente.― **Te lo explicaré más tarde. Yo misma te avisaré cuando sea el momento adecuado.**

― **Está bien. Venga vamos, te invito a comer.**― ofreció y al instante los dos se levantaron.

― **Está bien, pero que no sean dangos, por Dios.**― dijo la chica con tono de súplica.

― **¿Por qué? Si están deliciosos. Son lo mejor del mundo.**― le contestó con estrellitas en los ojos.

― **Si si... Ya todos sabemos que eres un obsesionado de los dangos.**― le dijo burlonamente.― **Pero hoy me apetece ramen. ¿Qué tal si vamos al Ichiraku y luego entrenamos un poco?**― le preguntó la chica con cara de cachorro mojado. Itachi al ver esa carita no se pudo resistir y aceptó.

― **Está bien... Si me pones esa cara no me puedo negar.**― le dijo suspirando y sonriendo de lado.

― **Gracias ^.^**― dijo toda entusiasmada dándole al pelinegro un pequeño beso en los labios.

― **Me puedo acostumbrar a esto...**― comentó Itachi sonriendo.―** Vamos.**― le tendió la mano y ella la cogió por lo que se fueron los dos cogidos de la mano hasta su destino.

Unas horas después se encontraban Itachi y Asuka en un campo de entrenamiento dispuestos a entrenar (¡redundancia al poder! xD). Cuando estaban por comenzar un chico saltó desde un árbol quedando en frente de Itachi.

― **¿No habíamos quedado de entrenar los dos juntos?**― le preguntó el recién llegado.

― **Ups... Se me había olvidado completamente.**

― **Si si... Ahora que tienes novia te olvidas de tu hermano T.T**― le dijo Sasuke con pena fingida.

― **No me olvido de ti, simplemente te ignoro y ya está.**― le dijo el mayor burlonamente.

― **Veamos lo mucho que me ignoras cuando te patee el trasero.**― le respondió retador el menor.

― **Como si pudieses hacerlo.**― contraatacó el mayor también retador.

Asuka estaba allí apartada viendo a los dos Uchiha con unas gotitas de sudor en la nuca y un tic en la ceja derecha. No le gustaba ser ignorada y eso era precisamente lo que hacían los dos pelinegros.

― **Puedo darte una paliza cuando quieras.**― Sasuke estaba decidido a luchar contra su hermano para medir fuerzas.

― **Ni siquiera tienes el mangekyo sharingan, cuando lo consigas y llegues a mi nivel ya lucharemos.**― le dijo Itachi mirándolo con superioridad.

Los dos chicos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea, incluso habían activado el sharingan, que no vieron como el tic de Asuka se marcaba cada vez más y cristales se empezaban a formar a su alrededor.

Pasaron 5 minutos desde que Sasuke había llegado y Asuka ya estaba harta de que esos dos la ignoraran, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de actuar o los dos pelinegros seguirían así hasta sabe Dios cuándo. La pelilila formó dos kunai de cristal y cogió cada uno en una mano. Usando su gran velocidad se metió en medio de los dos Uchiha y puso sus kunai contra el cuello de cada uno. Esto sorprendió a los pelinegros que no la vieron venir ni con el sharingan activado, estaban tan concentrados en su pelea infantil que no vieron lo molesta que estaba.

― **O paráis ya u os clavo mis kunai en el cuello.**― dijo tétricamente haciendo que los ojinegros enmudecieran y tragaran saliva con dificultad. En cuanto pudieron reaccionar asintieron con la cabeza haciéndole entender que se callarían. Al ver esto la chica desapareció las armas de cristal y sonrió.― **Así me gusta, como niños buenos.**

― **Aniki... Tu novia está loca.**― le dijo por lo bajo Sasuke e Itachi asintió levemente.

― **Pues la tuya tampoco se queda atrás...**― le contestó el mayor y el otro asintió sabiendo que tenía razón.―** Debe de ser un gen de las chicas Haruno.**― dijo todo convencido.

― **¡Eh! Aún sigo aquí y no estoy sorda.**― nuevos cristales aparecieron a su alrededor. Los chicos sudaron frío.

― **Venga Asuka... No te pongas así... ¿Qué tal si Sasuke se va y entrenamos juntos?**― le dijo nervioso Itachi.

Asuka suspiró y se calmó, los cristales desaparecieron.―** Está bien... Pero antes quiero luchar con tu hermano.**― dijo ya más calmada.

― **¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?**― preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

― **Porque puedo enseñarte muchas cosas. Entre ellas a conseguir el mangekyo sharingan sin necesidad de matar a nadie.**― los dos Uchiha la miraron incrédulos.―** Aunque solo te lo enseñaré si me vences o si me demuestras que te lo mereces.**― el menor enarcó las cejas como diciendo "¿crees que no puedo vencerte?".― **¿Luchamos o no?**― preguntó ya impaciente la chica.

― **Por supuesto, si te gano le demostraré al tonto de mi hermano que soy más fuerte que él.**― respondió con altanería y muy seguro de sí mismo.

― **Bien... Vamos allá.**― dicho esto dio un gran salto y se puso en medio del campo lista para empezar. Sasuke la imitó también listo para empezar.

Itachi se subió a un árbol cerca de allí para poder observar la pelea, incluso había dejado el sharingan en sus ojos para verlo todo con detalle.

Sasuke ya con el sharingan activado hizo rápidamente unos sellos muy conocidos.― **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu **(jutsu ígneo: gran bola de fuego)― dicho esto una gran cantidad de fuego salió de la boca del pelinegro que iba directamente hacia la pelilila, la cual seguía en su sitio sin moverse.

― **No gastes chakra inútilmente Sasuke.**― le dijo tranquila y sin evitar el ataque. Pocos segundos después la bola de fuego alcanzó a al pelilila y cuando se dispersó se pudo observar como la pelilila tenía una armadura de cristal que la había protegido del ataque.

― **No me des consejos a estas alturas.**― y dicho esto el chico se abalanzó hacia su oponente con Chokuto desenfundada. Asuka no se quedó quieta esta vez y desenfundó su espada para luchar con el pelinegro. Los dos estuvieron peleando con sus espadas y los dos mostraban gran maestría en su manejo. Se notaba que dominaban perfectamente sus armas y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, pero en un mínimo despiste Asuka logró asestarle una patada en el estómago a Sasuke haciendo que este se alejara un poco de ella y parara de atacarla.

― **Anaeshia forma 5.**― dijo la ojilila y al instante su espada cambió de forma, la espada era alargada y su filo estaba rodeado por una especie de torbellino de agua.― **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu **(jutsu acuático: gran catarata)― de la espada, que estaba apuntando directamente a Sasuke, salió una gran masa de agua que lo inundó todo. La pelilila se giró y saltó hacia atrás esquivando un ataque del pelinegro, pero detrás de ella apareció el verdadero golpeándola en la cara haciendo que esta se desplazara un poco hacia atrás.

― **No está mal...**― admitió la ojilila.

― **Que seas mi nueva cuñada no quiere decir que vaya a ser delicado contigo.**― le dijo Sasuke sonriendo socarronamente.

― **Si lo hicieses estarías acabado.**― le contestó sonriendo con arrogancia la pelilila.―** Anaeshia forma 3.**― la espada cambió de tamaño haciéndose más pequeña y se rodeó de rayos violetas.

― **Ya veremos quién acaba con quién.**― el pelinegro le suministró chakra a su katana y esta se rodeó de rayos azules. Al instante la clavó en el suelo e hizo unas de sus técnicas.― **Chidori nagashi**― y del cuerpo del azabache y de su katana comenzaron a salir rayos que iban dirigidos hacia la pelilila, y como el suelo estaba empapado por la técnica anterior se movían más rápidamente.

La ojilila que había tenido la misma idea se maldijo por dentro por no haberlo hecho antes. Soltó su espada e hizo una serie de sellos a una velocidad impresionante.―** Shōton****: ****Oomima Keyro no Shukoku** (elemento cristal: camino celestial de cristal)― rápidamente comenzaron a salir enormes cristales de los charcos de agua y la chica saltó a uno de ellos para evitar los rayos. Asuka fue saltando velozmente de cristal en cristal acercándose al pelinegro y mientras se aproximaba iba realizando sellos rápidamente.―**Elemento lava: globos de lava.**― de la boca de la chica comenzaron a salir esferas de lava de distintos tamaños que rápidamente se dirigían hacia el pelinegro obligándolo a parar la técnica y saltar para evitarlas, pero no contó con la enorme velocidad de la pelilila que de un golpe lo tumbó en el suelo y se posicionó encima de él con un kunai hecho de cristal apoyado en su cuello.

― **Y... derrotado.**― dijo triunfante la chica levantándose y recogiendo su espada del suelo para guardarla en su funda. Itachi se acercó y le sonrió burlonamente a su hermano.

― **Mi novia te dio una paliza.**― se burló como lo había hecho él unas horas antes. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y el mayor amplió su sonrisa.

― **Vamos Itachi... No te burles. Fue una buena pelea.**― dijo Asuka acercándose a los dos chicos.

― **La verdad es que siempre me sorprende que puedas hacer tantas técnicas sin usar mucho chakra. Mira a mi hermano, está agotado y tiene menos de la mitad de su chakra total mientras que tú casi no estás cansada y no agotaste ni la mitad de tu chakra.**― confesó Itachi. La pelilila sonrió con superioridad.

― **Es por mi espada, las técnicas que realizo con ella no gastan casi nada de mi chakra por muy potentes que estas sean.**― explicó la chica.― **La mayoría del chakra proviene de Anaeshia, esa es su habilidad especial. Tiene chakra propio como si fuese una persona y este tiene los cinco tipos de chakra que existen. ****Los elementos cristal, lava y vapor son mis kekkei genkai, como ya sabréis.**― terminó la chica.

― **¿Y cómo es que tu espada tiene chakra propio?**― preguntó un curioso Sasuke.

― **Pues porque la mujer que la forjó le transmitió parte de su chakra mientras la creaba. Cuando ya estuvo terminada, ese chakra quedó almacenado dentro de ella. Al principio era una espada normal con una reserva de energía que se acabaría algún día. Un día fue vendida a una chica llamada Anaeshia, ella ****provenía de una villa extraña ya desaparecida. Esa chica era la ninja más fuerte de su aldea, era conocida por todo el mundo, era prácticamente invencible, pero un día en una pelea ella fue víctima de una técnica prohibida que la encerró en su espada. Se dice que el alma de Anaeshia estuvo tanto tiempo encerrada en la espada que esta pasó a formar parte del arma, dotándola de los poderes que tiene ahora. Por eso mi espada tiene ese nombre, además yo no la trato como un simple arma, sino como una compañera.**― explicó Asuka y los Uchiha estaban con los ojos ensanchados, esa historia no la conocían. Simplemente sabían que la espada de la pelilila tenía una historia, pero no se imaginaban que sería algo semejante.―** Principalmente ese es el motivo de que solo yo la pueda manejar. Llevo tantos años con ella que nos conocemos perfectamente la una a la otra, ella es parte de mí, sin Anaeshia no puedo luchar al 100%.― **mientras contaba la historia Asuka miraba su espada con ojos tiernos, demostrando el gran cariño que le tenía, haciendo más creíbles sus palabras.

― **Pero... ¿Por qué nadie excepto tú puede manejarla?**― preguntó curioso el Uchiha menor.

― **Porque Anaeshia analiza el corazón de las personas que la tocan y decide si son aptos o no para usarla. La primera vez que la toqué sentí como una especie de conexión entre ella y yo. Por algún motivo decidió que yo era apta para ella y desde ahí no nos separamos. De todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, solo mi prima pudo manejarla un poco.**― respondió la chica haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera por el poder de su cuñada y se sintiera más orgulloso de su pelirrosa.

Itachi también estaba orgulloso de su cuñadita e impresionado por el poder de su novia, no por nada era la capitana ANBU de la villa oculta de la Niebla.

De repente la pelilila miró hacia el cielo mientras ponía una mueca de fastidio.― _"Mierda... Ahí viene la bronca del siglo... T.T ¿Por qué justo ahora?"_― Los pelinegros se dieron cuenta y miraron en la misma dirección viendo como un gran dragón negro descendía y aterrizaba en frente de Asuka. Poco después el animal comenzó a hablar sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos.

― **¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Dejaste la villa sin mi permiso!**― le gritó el dragón a la pelilila.

― **Hola tía... Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo.**― saludó la chica con tono irónico. Los azabaches tenían gotitas de sudor en la nuca y los ojos abiertos, se esperaban de todo menos que la criatura hablara por la mizukage y se pusiera a regañar a Asuka.

― **Cuando vuelvas te pondré a hacer misiones de rango D como castigo.**― el tono de la voz cambió a uno siniestro y psicópata. La pelilila al oír esto ensanchó los ojos horrorizada.

― **¡Nooooo! Misiones de rango D no, por favor... T.T**― se podía observar un aura deprimente encima de la cabeza de Asuka.― **Tortúrame si quieres, pero no me mandes eso...**

― **¡De eso nada! Ya verás cuando llegues... Ya estoy apartando las misiones de rango D para ti jojojojojo...**― la criatura reía con maldad y la pelilila se convirtió en piedra y se rompió en trocitos.―** Por cierto Tsunade ya me contó lo que ocurrió. Me alegro de que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupada.**― le dijo ahora en un tono más calmado y dulce.

― **Si, ya estoy mejor. Itachi me liberó del control de Madara.**― dijo después de recomponerse. Dicho esto el dragón miró al pelinegro y le habló.

― **Gracias por salvar a la loca de mi sobrina. Estoy en deuda contigo.**― le dijo agachando levemente la cabeza a modo de reverencia, el chico solo sonrió. Luego se volvió a girar hacia a Asuka.― **Quiero que Kisame, tu escuadrón ANBU y tú os quedéis en Konoha y los ayudéis en el próximo ataque. No quiero que dejéis vivo a ningún akatsuki, ¿entendido? Confío en ti.**― el dragón le sonrió y la chica le respondió igual.― **¡Ah! Y espero que vuelvas pronto para cumplir con tu castigo.**― y dicho esto la criatura sacudió la cabeza dando a entender que ya volvía a ser normal.

― **Gracias por la información Ryukurai, ya puedes volver.**― le dijo la pelilila al dragón y este asintió y levantó el vuelo alejándose de allí. Los dos Uchiha aún seguían con los ojos como platos, pero rápidamente recobraron la compostura al ver que Asuka los miraba burlona.―** Sasuke, como me has dado una buena pelea antes, te ayudaré a conseguir el mangekyo sharingan.**

― **Pero ¿cómo lo lograré? ¿No se supone que tengo que matar a alguien de mi familia o a mi mejor amigo, como hizo Itachi? Es decir... No hay más formas.**― el azabache mayor asintió dándole la razón al menor.

― **Es verdad, pero existe otra manera... Lo descubrí en la base de Akatsuki.**

― **¿Qué? No puede ser... Yo estuve en todas las bases de la organización durante años y no descubrí nada respecto a eso.**― Itachi se mostraba sorprendido e incluso desconfiado. Asuka sonrió.

― **Pues sí hay otra forma. Mañana os explico todo... Hasta luego.**― y desapareció rodeada por cristales, como era habitual, dejando a dos pelinegros sorprendidos y desconfiados, pero en el fondo alegres. Cuanto más fuertes se hicieran más posibilidades había de obtener la victoria. Con este pensamiento se dirigieron a su casa. Había sido un día agotador de entrenamientos y noticias importantes.

* * *

**_Contiunará... :)_**

**_¿Qué os pareció? Madara es un... (Ò.Ó LO ODIO!) Mira que hacer eso..._**

**_Decidí salvar a Asuka primero... Así cuento un poco su historia romántica con Itachi-buenorro-kun *¬*_**

**_A ver como lo solucionan... Mmmm.. Jajajaja xD_**

**_Como siempre... ¡Dejad reviews! ;)_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima! Bss_**


	9. Mostrando habilidades

_**¡Hola! :) Aquí me tenéis otra vez con un nuevo cap.**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! ;)**_

* * *

**MOSTRANDO HABILIDADES**

En lo que parecía ser una guarida se podían apreciar tres hombres, una "planta" y una chica. En el centro estaba un hombre enmascarado al cual solo se le veía un ojo rojo, frente a él estaban un peliazul y un rubio de pie con una expresión seria pero por dentro estaban asustados por la mirada del líder, el hombre-planta estaba medio enterrado en el suelo y la pelirrosa estaba apoyada contra la pared mirando todo con indiferencia.

El rubio miró de reojo a Zetsu y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. _"Nunca dejará de sorprenderme como los demás se acostumbraron a este tipo con doble personalidad. Seguro que si le regalan una maceta por Navidad se pone de los más contento."_― al chico se le sombreó la frente de negro al imaginarse a Zetsu en una maceta sonriendo todo feliz― _"Definitivamente es más raro que un pokémon -.-' Aunque para raritos todos los de este grupo '¬¬"_― paseó la vista por todos los presentes y suspiró resignado. Tendría que aguantar a todos estos especímenes para ver su objetivo logrado.

― **¿Por qué atacaste Konoha si no tenías pensado destruirla ahora?**― preguntó curioso el peliazul. Al instante todas las miradas se posaron en el líder, todos estaban interesados en esa respuesta ya que se preguntaban lo mismo.

― **Porque Tobi se aburría.**― dijo con su voz de retrasado y todos cayeron estilo anime, excepto la pelirrosa que seguía en la misma posición pero con una gota de sudor en la nuca y un leve tic en la ceja derecha.―** Además.**― cambió la voz a una más seria e intimidante.― **Esto fue un aviso de lo que vendrá después.**

― **Pero... Asuka fue rescatada y ahora ellos tienen un aliado más. Es una desventaja para nosotros.**― comentó Setsuo con el ceño fruncido.

― **Aunque la mocosa sea fuerte, no es lo suficiente. Estás tú para matarla, ¿no?**― dijo con tono de burla.― **Además**― todos prestaron atención―** ya cumplió con su función, así que no me sirve para nada más.**― ninguno pudo apreciar la sonrisa torcida que se formó en su rostro, pero la ojijade frunció levemente el ceño.

― **¿Entonces cuándo será el verdadero ataque?**― preguntó el Zetsu banco.― **Estoy impaciente por aplastar a esos inútiles.**― dijo ahora la parte negra.

― **Será cuando menos se lo esperen.**― contestó con un aire misterioso.―** Les dejaremos disfrutar de la calma antes de la tormenta.**― y ahora una sonrisa malvada fue ocultada por su máscara.― **Descansad y preparaos para la verdadera batalla. Os quiero en óptimas condiciones. Y Zetsu...**― desvió su mirada hacia el nombrado.―** …ya sabes qué hacer.**― este asintió y se fundió con el suelo desapareciendo. Unos segundos después se esfumó Madara también.

La pelirrosa se enderezó dispuesta a salir de allí cuando alguien la detuvo.

― **Eh Sakurita... ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación y te quito esa cara tan larga?**― preguntó el rubio que la había agarrado de la muñeca.

― **Vuelve a tocarme y será lo último que hagas.**― dijo fría e intimidante. Al chico le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda por la mirada fulminante que le mandó la chica. La soltó al instante y ella se fue tan tranquila.

― **Vaya... Intimidado por Sakura... Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti.**― se burló el peliazul riéndose.― **Eres una nenaza.**

― **¡Cállate!**― gritó furioso de que se burlara de él y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba (prácticamente nula) salió de esa habitación.

-X-

En unos de los enormes campos de entrenamiento se ven a muchos shinobis de Konoha y también algunos que no lo son. Estaban todos en silencio escuchando a una pelilila atentamente.

― **Bien. Antes de nada me presento. Soy Asuka Haruno, capitana ANBU y una de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla.**― al decir esto sonrió arrogante al igual que Itachi, Hanon, Sarah, Kisame y Rinna. Los demás que la conocían rodaron los ojos con fastidio ante lo presumida que era y los que la acaban de conocer sintieron curiosidad por saber qué tan fuerte era.― **Y desde ahora me encargaré de supervisar vuestros entrenamientos.**

Al escuchar esto todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos (unos más que otros), se esperaban de todo menos eso.

― **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?**― gritó un rubio haciendo que los presentes se taparan los oídos para no quedar sordos. Sasuke, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, le da una colleja.― **¿Por qué me pegas maldito teme?**― pregunta sobándose la zona golpeada con lagrimillas en los ojos y mirando con molestia al moreno.

― **Por intentar dejarnos sordos dobe.**― lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― **No me llames dobe, teme.**

― **Estúpido dobe.**

― **Teme.**― de los ojos de Naruto salían rayitos dirigidos a Sasuke.

― **Dobe.**― de los ojos del pelinegro también salían rayitos hacia el rubio.

― **Teme ò.ó**

― **Dobe.**

Y así seguían con los insultos de siempre. Los que los conocían bufaron fastidiados y los que lo veían por primera vez los miraron como si fueran extraterrestres. _"Del rubio tonto no me sorprende, pero del Uchiha... Y pensaba que era un maníaco psicópata obsesionado con la venganza 'O.o"_― esto era lo que pensaban los shinobis extranjeros con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

De repente a Itachi le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda y al sentir un aura oscura se giró hacia donde estaba la pelilila. Lo mismo pasó con Kisame, Hanon, Sarah, Rinna, Naruto y Sasuke que también notaron ese aura maligna. Los dos últimos giraron la cabeza como robots al verla apretar los puños con fuerza y ser rodeada de cristales. La chica levantó la mirada y esos dos casi se hacen pipí en los pantalones del miedo que les provocaba. Al ver las caras de terror Itachi y Kisame los miraron con burla.

"_No quiero morir tan joven T.T Aún tengo que hacerle un inmenso favor al mundo convirtiéndome en hokage y hacer mini Narutos con mi Hinata-chan TT_TT Además, también tengo que seguir jodiendo al teme."_― el rubio miraba a la ojilila acercarse tronando los dedos y tragó duro.

"_Maldito dobe, hizo enfadar a la loca... Ahora no podré darle al mundo el privilegio de contemplar mi descendencia U.U Estúpido Naruto... Aún por encima es mi cuñada. Estoy rodeado de locos T.T"_― el pelinegro la miraba ocultando su miedo, no podía perder el orgullo (el poco que le quedaba en ese momento).

Minutos después todos miran hacia el Uchiha menor y el jinchuriki que están en el suelo todos llenos de chichones y moratones cortesía de la Haruno, que ahora ya se calmó y regresa a su posición. Sasuke se levantó y miró de reojo como su hermano lo miraba burlón y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. _"Maldito aniki, seguro que se lo está pasando en grande. Ya me las pagará ò.ó"_

― **Bien... Como iba diciendo...**― volvió a hablar Asuka, pero a lo lejos se escuchó a una mujer gritando.― **¿Y ahora qué?**― la pelilila se giró molesta y con un tic en la ceja, una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser ignorada. Los demás también se giraron curiosos para ver quién era la que gritaba y vieron a Anko acompañada de Kakashi, que se acercaban a ellos.

― **¡Te digo que voy a pelear! ¡Nadie me lo va a impedir!**― la mujer tenía una mueca de fastidio total, mientras que el peliplateado caminaba a su lado mirando hacia el cielo como pidiendo ayuda.

"_Sé que no te hablo mucho, pero si estás ahí Dios haz que la testaruda de mi novia entre en razón."_― **Anko**― llamó mientras se paraba mirándola serio―** te digo que no vas a pelear. Estás embarazada.**

La mujer frunció más el ceño.― **Ya lo sé genio. ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?**― dice con sarcasmo y el hombre bufa.― **Estoy preñada pero no inválida, así que puedo pelear perfectamente.**― seguía insistiendo.

Los dos ya habían llegado con los demás por lo que todo el mundo había oído esta última parte de la conversación y les salió una gota de sudor al ver la testarudez de la mujer.

― **Anko-sensei, Kakashi tiene razón.**― se acercó una peliverde. La aludida la miró con fastidio y el peliplata con agradecimiento.―** Si peleas puedes perder al bebé si te dan un mal golpe.**

― **Además de que al estar de cinco meses te impide una completa movilidad.**― continuó una castaña.

― **Haz caso a tus alumnas, Kira y Tomoyo tienen razón.**― Kakashi estaba desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón, este era su primer hijo y no quería perderlo ni a él ni a ella. La morena lo miró seria durante unos segundos sin aflojar en su decisión.― **Por favor.**― pidió con mirada y tono suplicante acariciando el vientre algo abultado de su novia.

Anko se quedó unos segundos más mirando a Kakashi. Notaba la súplica de sus ojos y el gesto de acariciar a su futuro hijo la enterneció (Anko enternecida O.o impresionante), así que decidió hacerle caso esta vez.― **Está bien.**― el peliplateado suspiró aliviado, al igual que muchos de los presentes.― **Pero me quedaré a supervisar los entrenamientos de estos flojos y ayudaré en lo que haga falta.**― Kakashi asiente resignado, por lo menos eso no la dañará. _"Gracias Dios por hacer que no me quede sin mujer ni descendencia *.* A partir de ahora prometo hablar contigo a menudo."_― pensaba mirando al cielo con los ojos en forma de estrella. Luego sacude la cabeza y cambia de parecer― _"Bueno... Mejor no te miento, ya me conoces y sabes que no lo voy a hacer a menos que sea una emergencia."_

― **Ejem, ejem...**― carraspeó la pelilila y todos se giraron dándole toda su atención.―** Si no hay más interrupciones...**― su mirada amenazante los dejó a todos mudos.― **Os entrenaré en...**

― **¿Y qué crees que puedes enseñarnos?**― preguntó escéptica una pelirroja remarcando el "crees" haciendo que la pelilila la mirara molesta por la tercera interrupción del día.

― **Sasuke**― llamó y el nombrado sudó frío al ver su mirada.― **acércate.**― el pelinegro se adelantó y se puso frente a ella.― **Activa el sharingan, te atacaré y tú esquivarás.**― el chico asintió y se puso en posición de pelea activando su kekkei genkai. Los demás se alejaron un poco de ellos para no ser dañados con los ataques.

Asuka se rodeó de cristales y comenzó a lanzárselos al Uchiha con rapidez mientras que este los veía venir y los esquivaba lo mejor que podía. Mientras estaba distraído con los cristales, la ojilila se acercó a toda velocidad por su espalda y le lanzó más. Estos tenían formas varias: kunais, shurikens, agujas... Aún con el sharingan activado se le dificultó el esquivarlos por la rapidez de la kunoichi, que se movía y le lanzaba las armas desde distintos ángulos.

― **Ya basta.**― Asuka paró de repente al conseguir su objetivo: darle a Sasuke con uno de sus cristales. Este hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ser negros y regresó a su posición. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, su velocidad y destreza eran impresionantes, pero no entendían qué les enseñaba con eso.― **Karui... ¿Verdad?**

― **Sí.**― contestó la pelirroja de antes.

― **Teniendo en cuenta que rasguñé a Sasuke incluso con el sharingan activado... ¿Quieres probar tú o mejor os entreno para esquivarlos?**― preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

― **Está bien...**― cedió con molestia.― **¿Pero de qué nos servirá esquivar tus puñeteros cristales?**

― **Pues servirá para que si os toca pelear contra Sakura no os mate con esto. Teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene la manía de poner veneno a todas sus armas... Y si a eso le sumas la fuerza de elefante que tiene y su ninjutsu médico... Estáis ****perdidos al mínimo descuido.**― los de Konoha asintieron sabiendo que eso era verdad.

― **La mocosa tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, así que si aún por encima se enfada en medio de la pelea... Entonces sí que se acabó.**― apoyó Anko lo que dijo la pelilila.

― **Yo conozco a la perfección los movimientos de Sakura, además de que también luché contra uno de los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki. Por ese motivo Tsunade me pidió que os entrenara lo mejor posible.**

― **Nos estáis subestimando.**― dijo una rubia de enormes pechos y mirada fría llamada Samui.― **Pero entrenamiento de más nunca viene mal.**― añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

― **¡Yeah! Juventud y poder, poder y juventud, unidos como una aptitud. ¡Yeah!**― oyeron como rapeaba uno. A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, excepto a Naruto que lo miraba sonriente.

― **¡Eso es Bee! ¡Que de ti mucho aprendí! ¡Yeah!**― se unió el rubio pareciendo más tonto de lo normal. Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa sintiendo vergüenza ajena (aunque fuera tonto, ella lo quería tal como era '~.~). Sasuke lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y le dio un zape para que se callara.

― **¡Teme! No me pegues.**

― **Pues deja de rapear estúpido dobe.**

Y así los dos comenzaron a mandarse rayitos con la mirada.

― **¡Siento la juventud arder en tu interior Asuka-chan! Yo acepto entrenar contigo.**― gritó Lee de repente haciendo que los presentes lo miraran como el loco que es. Tenten suspiró fastidiada y le dio un zape al cejotas para que se callara.

― **Esto será divertido...**― Kisame tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-X-

Después de varias discusiones, miradas amenazantes y golpes varios, se dispusieron a entrenar.

― **Primero quiero comprobar las habilidades de cada uno así que se harán peleas cortas. Yo misma elegiré a los contrincantes.**― todos asintieron.― **Los primeros serán la de los moños y el grandullón** (Tenten y Choji).― a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que aún no se sabía los nombres de todo el mundo. (-.-') Los "nombrados" se adelantaron y se pusieron en posición de pelea.―** No uséis jutsus muy fuertes.**― los dos asintieron.― **Empezad.**

Al instante Tenten pegó un gran salto y comenzó a girar en el aire desenrollando un pergamino mientras ascendía, era una hermosa danza para los espectadores. De repente se paró y comenzó a caer una lluvia de armas de todo tipo hacia Choji, el cual había esquivado muchas de las armas con habilidad, y ahora había aumentado de tamaño su mano derecha la cual la puso como un escudo frente a él. La castaña cayó al suelo de pie y el pergamino desapareció al invocar ella una enorme maza con pinchos. Haciendo uso de una gran fuerza y destreza lanzó la maza hacia el chico que al ver eso reaccionó rápidamente y enrolló su cuerpo y comenzó a girar a toda velocidad para disminuir el impacto. Cuando el arma estaba apunto de impactar, un kunai salió de la nada y detuvo la maza justo a tiempo.

― **Suficiente.**― todos se giraron a ver a la pelilila que aún estaba con el brazo derecho levantado haciendo ver que ella fue la que lanzó el kunai.― **Experta en armas y técnicas de la hinchazón... Interesante.**― murmuró para sí misma.― **Eh tú.**― apuntó con la mirada a Choji.― **Eres del clan Akimichi, ¿verdad?**

― **Sí. Soy Choji Akimichi.**― se presentó él.

― **Y tú eres...**― miró a la castaña.

― **Tenten Ama.**

― **Mucho gusto.**― asintió levemente con la cabeza.―** Siguiente combate será: Shanna y Rinna.**― las aludidas se adelantaron mientras que los otros dos regresaban a sus posiciones.― **Empezad.**

Las dos comenzaron a correr hacia la otra y se repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra, mostrando su taijutsu. Tras varios golpes fallidos y acertados, las dos dieron un salto hacia atrás para coger aliento. Shanna agarró su lanza de su espalda y comenzó a darle vueltas con su mano mientras que la otra rubia la miraba divertida. Luego desvió su mirada hacia la pelilila como pidiéndole permiso y al ver que ella le asintió sonrió socarrona. Alargó su mano izquierda hacia delante mientras que con la derecha hacía unos sellos a toda velocidad. Todos estaban expectantes por ver lo que haría cuando de repente de su mano estirada comienza a salir chakra rojo que va tomando forma de lanza.

Al tener su arma de chakra en la mano miró con superioridad a su contrincante, la cual frunció el entrecejo y corrió hacia ella para atacarla con su lanza. La pelea era reñida, las dos mostraban un gran manejo de sus armas, pero claramente Rinna era superior ya que su arma de chakra traspasaba la lanza tradicional. Unos segundos después, debido a una patada baja por parte de la rubia su rival estaba en el suelo con la lanza roja en su cuello.

― **Buena esa Rinna.**― se acercó a ella Asuka y chocaron las cinco alegres. A los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, por muchas tonterías que vieran, no se acostumbraban.―** El rarito de verde y la del abanico gigante** (Lee y Temari).― Los dos se adelantaron y se pusieron en posición.― **Empezad.**

― **¡Os mostraré mi poder de la juventud!**― gritó entusiasmado, tanto que en sus ojos se pudo ver fuego. A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, menos a los que ya estaban acostumbrados. Tenten y Neji suspiraron con molestia.

― **¡Deja de parlotear y ponte en guardia!**― Temari ya se había adelantado y con el abanico cerrado se disponía a atacarlo, pero Lee, más rápido, saltó para esquivar el ataque. La rubia sonrió y abriendo el abanico soltó una gran ráfaga de aire que le hizo algunos cortes a su oponente. El cejotas dio unas volteretas y cayó al suelo de pie para lanzarse de nuevo contra ella. Le intentó pegar un puñetazo en la cara y la chica lo esquivó, pero el moreno siendo más rápido le dio una patada levantándola en el aire. Dio un gran salto y se posicionó a su espalda, sus vendas la comenzaron a envolver y, mientras bajaban en picado, giraban a mucha velocidad.― **¡Flor de loto frontal!**― escucharon. Tenten y Neji se sorprendieron de que le hiciera esa técnica que se suponía que era letal para el oponente. Cuando estaban cerca de tocar el suelo, un gran sapo apareció y amortiguó el golpe para que nadie saliera herido de gravedad. Sorprendidos todos giraron su cabeza hacia Naruto, el cual estaba con la mano apoyada en el suelo en señal de haber hecho él la invocación.

― **Suficiente.**― dijo la pelilila.― **¡Tú!**― gritó señalando a Lee.― **¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?**

― **Lo siento...**― se disculpó Lee.― **Supongo que me emocioné.**

Asuka suspiró con cansancio.―** Bien hecho Naruto.**― el rubio sonrió arrogante.

― **Ya era hora de que hicieras algo útil, dobe.**― se burló Sasuke y el ojiazul lo fulminó con la mirada.

― **¿Qué me llamaste, teme?**

― **No empecéis otra vez.**― los avisó (entiéndase: amenazó) la pelilila.― **Estoy harta de vuestras peleas infantiles, así que no quiero ninguna más. ¿Entendido?**― los dos asintieron en seguida, su mirada lo decía todo.―** Bien... Siguiente ****combate: la pelirroja... ¿cómo era...?, ¡ah!, Karui contra el chico castaño y el perro.**

― **¡Vamos allá Akamaru!**― el animal ladró con entusiasmo.―** Porque seas una chica guapa no nos vamos a rajar.**― al decir esto la chica se sonrojó y los demás suspiraron.

"_¿Ch...chica guapa? ¿Yo?"_― Karui seguía sonrojada pensando en lo que había dicho Kiba.

― **Empezad.**― al instante la pelirroja sacó su katana dispuesta a atacar. Kiba usó sus técnicas de estilo animal, típicas del clan Inuzuka. Karui se sorprendía, pero no se dejaba intimidar por eso, ella seguía esquivando y atacando con su katana mostrando su gran habilidad en el kenjutsu, aunque solo había conseguido hacerle unos leves cortes en un brazo y en la cara. También mostraba la gran fuerza que poseía (aunque no comparada con la de Sakura o Tsunade) y su buen taijutsu.

Asuka decidió poner fin al combate cuando ya había visto suficiente, y llamó a otros dos a pelear. Esta vez fueron Ino y Hanon. La rubia demostró ser digna Yamanaka al usar sus jutsus mentales, además de combinarlos con ninjutsu médico. Su oponente no era menos, usaba técnicas Suiton y atacaba con kunais, shurikens o con taijutsu. No usó su kekkei genkai. La pelea duró unos 15 minutos y la pelilila las había detenido para comenzar otro combate.

Turno de Shino y Tomoyo. El primero usaba sus insectos para atacar y defenderse, prácticamente no se movió de su posición en toda la pelea. Y la castaña usaba técnicas Doton, pero nada muy escandaloso. Era una lucha un poco monótona por lo que la ojilila se aburrió y la paró, comenzando otro más.

Las siguientes: Hinata y Matsuri. Naruto había estado animando a su novia durante todo el combate, dejando medio sordos a los presentes. La Hyuga solo usaba el taijutsu típico de su clan y había activado el byakugan. Matsuri se defendía como podía, ya que ese tipo de ataque jamás lo había visto, por lo que le era dificultoso esquivar los golpes. Usaba algunas técnicas Futon combinadas con shurikens y kunais. Claramente, la Hyuga era superior (aunque también pueda deberse a que Hinata tiene 20 años y Matsuri 18, es decir... más años de entrenamiento -.-). Asuka estaba impresionada, su prima le había contado que los Hyuga eran poderosos, pero no se imaginaba técnicas tan... complejas. Estaba deseando ver en acción al chico Hyuga, pero lo dejaría para más adelante.

Los siguientes fueron Sai y Omoi. Tanto el primero como el segundo lucharon la mayor parte del tiempo con sus armas: Sai un tantō y Omoi una katana. Tras unos minutos de intenso kenjutsu, el pelinegro decidió mostrar alguna de sus técnicas con los pinceles y la tinta, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Aunque el de la Nube no se amedrentó y enseñó alguna técnica Raiton. Los dos habían demostrado estar bastante igualados. Asuka se alegraba de tener buenos shinobis a su lado, de poder entrenarlos y conocer sus habilidades. Le resultaba interesante y, ¿por qué no?, divertido. Con cada nueva pelea una sonrisa lucía en su rostro. Sonrisa de la que nadie se daba cuenta, excepto un pelinegro que estaba a su lado y la observaba de reojo constantemente, haciendo que él también sonriera muy, muy levemente.

Los siguientes fueron Kisame (que estaba impaciente por pelear, ya que se aburría :P) y la rubia extranjera, Samui. La chica, como los demás ninjas de la villa oculta de las Nubes era una experta en kenjutsu, aunque ella no utilizaba una katana sino un tantō. Kisame no usó a su querida Samehada, simplemente se había decidido por el taijutsu o alguna técnica Suiton, pero su espada quedó en su espalda todo el tiempo. No le parecía justo usarla, ya que pensaba que la chica estaría en desventaja total y no mostraría su talento. Claramente... la estaba subestimando, pero Samui era muy fuerte, no por nada era la líder de su grupo, ¿no?

Continuaron Kira y Kankuro. El chico usó una de sus marionetas hábilmente, mostrando las armas y los trucos que esta contenía. Mientras que la peliverde usaba su especialidad: sellos explosivos. A Kankuro le costó bastante evitar sus ataques, ya que la chica usaba una buena estrategia, pensaba mucho las cosas, y le castaño atacaba sin pensarlo demasiado y la mitad de sus ataques eran esquivados o repelidos por ella. Esta pelea duró poco, según la pelilila era aburrida.

Aunque para pelea aburrida la de Shikamaru y Kakashi. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner a dos estrategas luchar juntos? -.- Vale, admito que es curioso pensar en cómo derrotarán los planes del otro, pero eso es al principio, a los cinco minutos ya te cansas. Por este motivo, el combate así como empezó, terminó. Además también estaba el factor de que los dos eran los más vagos de Konoha, así que... Asuka, sabiendo que la paciencia no era su fuerte, le puso fin muy rápido.

― **Mmmm... El siguiente combate será...**― se sobaba el mentón pensativa.― **El chico Hyugga y...**

― **Yo.**― todos miraron a quien había hablado.

― **¿Qué?**― preguntó sorprendida la ojilila.― **¿Po... por qué quieres pelear con él?**

― **Porque me parecen interesantes sus habilidades.**― los de la Niebla ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.― **He oído hablar mucho de él y quiero comprobar si lo que dicen es cierto.**― contestó con rostro serio y una mirada indiferente, pero se notaba un leve tic en su ceja derecha.

Al oír esto la Haruno desencajó la mandíbula llegándole esta hasta el suelo mostrando su incredulidad, Hanon y Kisame se habían abrazado temblando de miedo y Rinna se acercó corriendo a la pelinaranja.

― **Oye... ¿Estás enferma?**― preguntaba toda preocupada mientras le medía la temperatura con la mano y la revisaba toda de arriba a abajo. El tic de la chica se notaba más.― **Llamaré a Tsunade-sama para que te revise.**

― **Si si... Avísala, para que Sarah dijera eso tiene que estar delirando.**― decía el tiburón aún abrazado a la peliazul que asentía con la cabeza estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Los presentes no entendían nada y les salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras miraban a esos locos montar el show.

Neji tenía una expresión de fastidio.― **¿Vamos a pelear o no?**

― **S...sí, claro...**― Asuka aún no salía de su impresión, aunque ya tenía la mandíbula en su sitio. _"No me lo puedo creer O.o Debo estar soñando..."_.

El ojiperla estaba en su posición con expresión seria y con un tic en su ceja, pero se le pasó en cuanto vio a la pelinaranja acercarse y pararse frente a él. La mujer lo miraba seria, como analizándolo. Él le mantuvo la mirada igual.

― **Po...podéis empezar.**― anunció la Haruno.

Ninguno se movió durante unos segundos. Sarah levantó sus manos y Neji se puso en posición esperando un ataque, pero suspiró al ver como solo se ataba el pelo en un moño dejando dos mechones largos por delante del rostro.

Los de la Niebla la miraron aterrorizados. _"¡Se ató el pelo! \OoO/ ¡Va a pelear en serio! Estoy alucinando."_― no cabían en el asombro. Kisame y Hanon se abrazaron aún más. Rinna se acercó a ellos después de pellizcarse y comprobar que no era un sueño.

― **Eh, vosotros dos. Ya podéis separaros.**― les dijo con un tono burlón. Los aludidos se miraron y se sonrojaron al ver como estaban y se separaron como si el otro quemara. Itachi, Asuka y Rinna sonríen burlones al ver esto. Desde hace tiempo saben que esos dos van a acabar juntos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

― **Ya estoy lista. Podemos empezar.**― dice seria.― **No te contengas, porque yo no lo voy a hacer.**― ahora sonríe arrogante a lo que Neji asiente sonriendo arrogante también poniéndose en posición y activando el byakugan.

La pelinaranja hace tres clones y estos se dirigen a atacar al castaño, pero este sonríe confiado y con sus técnicas los hace desaparecer con unos cuantos golpes. Sarah también sonríe y hace cuatro clones más y tres van a pelear otra vez con Neji. Mientras él está ocupado la chica hace unos sellos a toda velocidad y grita―**Sensatsu Suishō** (Mil agujas de agua asesinas)― creando filosas agujas de hielo gracias al agua contenida en el ambiente de las técnicas suiton realizadas en otros combates. El último clon desaparece y las agujas ya casi están encima de Neji, pero este reacciona rápido y empieza a girar mientras expulsa chakra al exterior, mostrando así su defensa perfecta (Hakkeshou Kaiten - Rotación celestial) y haciendo que las agujas se destrocen o se desvíen. En cuanto para de rotar se fija en que su oponente no está, por lo que mira a todos lados con el byakugan para localizarla. La encuentra en la rama de un árbol detrás de él y con un gran salto la alcanza para atacarla con el puño suave. La intenta golpear en la espalda por sorpresa, pero ella se gira y le agarra las manos, sorprendiendo a los Hyuga (tanto Neji como Hinata que lo estaba observando todo con el byakugan). La chica lo tira al suelo y caen ella encima de él, sin dejarle oportunidad para que se levante.― **Hyōrō no Jutsu **(Prisión de hielo)― de repente una gran cantidad de hielo sale de la tierra y encierra a Neji con Sarah. Todos se sorprenden al ver ese muro, todo sucedió tan rápido que muy apenas lo habían visto todo. Desde adentro se oyó un puf, señal de que la kunoichi de la prisión era un clon. El Hyuga intentaba salir de esa prisión con sus golpes, pero nada funcionaba.― **Eso no te funcionará. Este hielo es capaz de soportar jutsus Katon y cualquier técnica física, incluso resiste a los papeles explosivos.**― comentó una arrogante pelinaranja saliendo de debajo de la tierra, muy cerca del hielo.― **Esto se acabó. ****Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu** (Elemento hielo: dragón de hielo)― al instante apareció un gran dragón helado que la chica dirigió a su oponente rompiendo la muralla de hielo y dando justo en el blanco. El jutsu causó un gran estruendo y la pelinaranja cayó arrodillada en el suelo agotada por la técnica.

― **Tienes razón. Esto se acabó.**― sonrió al oír esa voz masculina justo frente a ella con una palma a milímetros de tocarle el estómago.

Ensanchó los ojos sorprendida porque no lo había visto venir.― **Eres el segundo hombre que me gana.**― dijo al levantarse con la ayuda del castaño.― **Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen.**― sonrió, pero esta vez sinceramente, sin arrogancia. El Hyuga se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos, pero después caminó a su lado para volver con los demás.

Los presentes estaban o bien con la boca y los ojos abiertos al máximo, o muy sorprendidos sin demostrarlo por fuera (entiéndase: los Uchiha y Samui :P). Asuka recobró la compostura al llegar ellos y miró a su compañera, la cual estaba seria pero tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, al ver esto la pelilila mostró una sonrisa sincera.― _"Por fin Sarah, sabía que lo lograrías."_― pensaba mientras la miraba con cariño y orgullo a la vez. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el Hyuga sin desaparecer su sonrisa.― _"No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te lo agradezco. Aunque tú no lo sepas, la has ayudado mucho."_―** Buen combate chicos. Ahora los últimos. Los dos jinchurikis.**― los presentes se sorprendieron porque los hiciera luchar.― **Y no os contengáis, quiero ver el poder de un bijuu.**― desplegar el poder tan grande allí era peligroso.

― **¡¿QUEEEEEÉ!? ¡¿Estás loca!?**― gritaron Ino y Tenten. Todos miraron a la pelilila.

― **¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?**― preguntó seria.

― **¿Piensas dejar que usen el poder de sus bijuus aquí? ¡Eso podría causar daños en la aldea!**― seguía discutiendo la Yamanaka.

― **No estoy diciendo que suelten el poder de los bijuus. Les estoy diciendo que lo usen.**― respondió de lo más tranquila.

― **¿Y qué diferencia hay?**― la rubia tenía un tic en la ceja.

― **Es muy sencillo. Pero no te lo voy a explicar, ya lo verás.**― desvió su mirada a Naruto haciendo que el tic de la chica aumentara más.― **Naruto, demuéstralo.**― el rubio asintió decidido.

― **Jajajaja... El idiota de Naruto lo entendió y tú no... Jajajaja...**― la Yamanaka recibió muchas miradas burlonas.

― **¡¿Pero tú de qué parte estás Sai!?**― gritó alterada Ino mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su novio y se le acercaba amenazante.

― **Vale, vale, Ino-chan. No te enfades.**― pidió con las manos alzadas y con cara de súplica, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa falsa de siempre.

― **¿Estáis listos?**― los jinchurikis asintieron.― **Pues empezad.**

Todos estaban expectantes, teniendo una curiosidad enorme por ver esa demostración de poder.

Naruto se puso en posición, hizo varios clones y estos se lanzaron hacia su oponente. Bee comenzó a luchar contra los kage bunshin cogiendo un par de sus espadas. Justo al desaparecer el último clon, se vio al verdadero Naruto con un enorme rasengan en la mano derecha justo frente a él. Bee saltó hacia atrás en el momento preciso antes de que le diera.

― **Vamos Naruto, es hora de empezar, sin dejar de rapear. ¡Yeah!**― empezó a cantar.― **Vaya, esa fue buena. La tengo que anotar para poderme acordar.**― algunos cayeron estilo anime mientras veían al peliblanco anotar eso en su librito de las rimas. Otros lo miraron con los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían dos franjas.

― **¡Vamos maestro Bee! ¡Muestre todo lo que sabe!**― animaba una eufórica pelirroja.

― **¿Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si se descontrolan y no los podemos parar? La aldea se destruirá y morir...**― el monólogo fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar unos metros.

― **¡Deja de decir tonterías estúpido!**― le gritaba Karui (la autora del golpe xD) a su compañero.― **¡No seas pesimista, coño! El maestro Bee lo tiene todo controlado.**― asintió dándose la razón. Samui suspiró con fastidio mientras que los otros tenían una gotita de sudor en la nuca o miraban burlones a Omoi.

En el campo de batalla se ve a Killer Bee con varias colas de pulpo y a Naruto con varias colas naranjas meneándose. Los dos se lanzan al ataque y cada cola de Bee es parada por una del rubio, pero al tener el Hachibi ocho colas mientras que el Kyuubi tiene nueve, Naruto le dio un buen golpe a Bee en el estómago, desplazándolo varios metros. El ojiazul sonríe, pero da un gran salto al ver a su oponente transformado en su bijuu, pero de menor tamaño. Naruto se concentró e hizo lo mismo, sorprendiendo más a los presentes y haciendo que Asuka sonriera satisfecha.

― **¡Bomba bijuu!**― se oyó gritar a ambos y unas grandes bolas negras de energía salieron de la bocas de los monstruos. Al colisionar ocasionaron un gran viento y algunos árboles sufrieron el daño.

― **¡Ya basta!**― anunció la pelilila.― **He visto suficiente.**― al instante Naruto y Bee recuperaron su forma normal y se acercaron a los demás.

― **¡Oh, venga! Aún no te he mostrado nada de lo que puedo hacer.**― se quejaba el rubio.

― **Ya he visto lo que quería ver. Está bien por hoy.**― dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.― **Bien, ya he visto más o menos vuestra forma de atacar. Mañana empezará el entrenamiento. Os espero a todos aquí nada más amanecer.**― todos asintieron.― **Sasuke te enseñaré a obtener el mangekyo.**― el pelinegro asintió.― **Itachi, ven tú también. Necesitaré tu ayuda.**― el Uchiha asintió y los tres comenzaron a irse de allí.

― **¡Asuka-chan! ¡No hagas cosas indecentes con Itachi!**― le dijo burlón. Algunos de los presentes también la miraron burlones, mientras que otros se sonrojaron. La pelilila se giró con un ligero sonrojo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le lanzó un kunai que le pasó rozando al azulino, que aumentó su sonrisa.

― **¡Que te den, aborto de mejillón!**― y siguió su camino con los hermanos Uchiha a su lado. Quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer y había poco tiempo.

― **Anko.**― llamó Kakashi con flojera y la pelinegra suspiró cansada.―** Bueno chicos, nos vemos.**― y se fue con su novia al lado.

― **¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer ramen?**― preguntó Naruto entusiasmado. Los demás asintieron y se fueron a cenar.

-X-

En una habitación oscura se podía observar la silueta de una persona, pero al estar tan oscuro no se veía quién era. Lo único que se podía notar era una bola redonda de cristal que tenía en una mano mirándola con mucho interés.

"_Interesante... Muy interesante..."_

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_En primer lugar... ¿Anko embarazada? WOW! xD_**

**_¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sarah? o.o _****_¿Cómo obtendrá Sasuke el Mangekyo Sharingan? O.o ¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa? O.O_**

**_¿Habrá vida en otros planetas?_**

**_Misterios de la vida... xD_**

**____****En este capítulo quise añadir un poco de comedia, espero haberlo hecho bien xD**

**_¡Dejad reviews! Y _****_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por los que habéis dejado... ¡Me encantan! :D_**

**_También MUCHAS GRACIAS por los favoritos y las alertas *o* _****_Eso significa que os gusta la historia :P_**

**_¡Hasta otra! Cuidaos, bss :)_**


	10. Todos tenemos un yo interior

_**Hola a todos/as! :D**_

_**Antes que nada FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**_

_**Siento en el alma no haber podido actualizar antes, el capítulo estaba listo desde hace 2 días, pero estuve muy ocupada -.-'**_

_**Bueno, os dejo un nuevo cap. Disfrutadlo ;)**_

* * *

**TODOS TENEMOS UN YO INTERIOR**

Sasuke, Itachi y Asuka llegaron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha y se detuvieron.

― **Bien**― la pelilila se giró mirando a los pelinegros en frente suya.― **Vamos a despertar tu mangekyo**― dijo mirando a Sasuke.

― **¿Y cómo lo haremos?**― preguntó el mayor.

La chica en respuesta hizo unos sellos― **kuchiyose no jutsu**― y un pergamino apareció en sus manos.― **Con esto y tu mangekyo, Itachi**― los dos miraron el rollo con curiosidad.― **Necesito que me metas en la mente de Sasuke**― mirando a Itachi. Este asintió. Asuka hizo una marca en el suelo y le dijo al pelinegro menor que se pusiera ahí y no se moviera. Este obedeció.

― **Itachi, cuando yo te diga.**― el Uchiha asintió y activó su mangekyo. Mientras la Haruno se mordió el pulgar y desenrolló el pergamino haciendo una gran marca con su sangre. Al instante cuatro pilares se erguían desde el suelo alrededor de Sasuke.― **¡Ahora!**― se oyó gritar y todo se volvió negro para el Uchiha menor.

_Mente de Sasuke._

― **¿Dónde estoy?**

― **Estamos en lo más profundo de tu mente**― se oyó la voz de Asuka. El pelinegro miró a todos lados sin encontrarla.― **Estoy aquí**― se giró y la encontró detrás suya. De repente sintió un dolor en el estómago y salió disparado un par de metros para atrás.

― **¿Pero por qué me pegas?**― preguntó enfurecido y sorprendido.

La pelilila sonrió de lado.―** Estamos aquí para despertar tu mangekyo. ¿Cómo pensabas que lo ibas a conseguir? ¿Durmiendo la siesta?**― dijo burlona.

El chico frunció el ceño y gruñó.― **O sea, que vamos a pelear otr...**― pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que le volvieron a asestar un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, no la había visto venir. Ya había peleado con ella y era veloz, pero ahora lo era mucho más. Pegó un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, pero fue inútil ya que nada más aterrizar recibió una patada en el costado.

"_¿Pero desde cuando es tan rápida? Mierda..."_― el pelinegro no lo entendía. ¿Estaba en su mente, no? Pues debería poder saber y controlar lo que pasara.

― **Eres débil...**― comentó con sorna.― **¿Así es como piensas salvar a mi prima?**

El moreno frunció el ceño mucho más y sus ojos se colorearon con el rojo del sharingan.― **¡No me llames débil!**― con rapidez y furia desenvainó su katana y corrió hacia ella, pero por más que lo intentaba nunca llegaba a alcanzarla.

― **Tienes poco poder... ¿Orochimaru no te enseñó nada?―** se burlaba.**― Menuda decepción...**

El moreno seguía atacándola, pero nunca llegaba a tiempo de ni siquiera rozarla.

― **Hagamos algo**― se puso frente al chico y sonrió.― **Córtame**― y extendió sus brazos a cada lado totalmente indefensa.

Con furia y determinación alzó la espada con intención de matarla.

― **¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es po...posible?**― tenía los ojos ensanchados y una mueca de gran sorpresa en la cara. Y no era para más. Su katana se había quedado rozando la piel de Asuka sin cortarla. Se podría pensar que el Uchiha paró a tiempo antes de cometer una locura... pero no era así. Sasuke iba dispuesto a matarla, después de todo... era una ilusión, ¿no?

― **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera quedándome quieta me puedes atacar?**― preguntó con burla y superioridad.

― **¿Por qué...?**

― **¿...no me puedes cortar?**― terminó la ojilila por él sonriendo con superioridad.― **Verás Sasuke... La razón es muy simple... Mi poder es mayor que el tuyo. Mi chakra es superior. Jamás podrás vencerme a mí, ni a Madara y mucho menos salvar a Sakura...**― y desapareció.

Todo se había vuelto negro de nuevo. Estaba furioso, su ceño fruncido al máximo, puños apretados hasta hacerse daño. Soltó un grito de frustración.

_Frustración por la situación._

_Frustración por no poder herir a la pelilila._

_Frustración por no poder salvar a Sakura._

― **Sasuke...**― un gemido se pudo escuchar. El nombrado levantó la cabeza y ahí lo vio.

Frente a él una persona encadenada. No se distinguía quien era ya que estaba todo muy oscuro.

― **¿Quién eres?**― preguntó el moreno con tono indiferente.

― **¿Quién soy...?**― bufó.― **¿Por qué no te acercas y lo averiguas por ti mismo?**― Sasuke dudó.― **¿Miedo, Uchiha?**

― **Hmp.**― mascullando por lo bajo se fue acercando, hasta que... Oh.―** Tú... Tú eres...**― esta vez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

― **Así es.**― sonrió de lado.― **Soy tú.**

El azabache estaba descolocado, es decir, no todos los días descubres un "yo interior". Además... ¿Por qué estaba encadenado?

― **Sé lo que estás pensando... Y eso solo lo puedes solucionar tú**― respondió a la muda pregunta. Sasuke ni se inmutó esta vez.― _"Lógico que pueda leer mis pensamientos"_― pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

― **Respóndeme. ¿Por qué estás ahí?**― preguntó serio.

― **Me sellaron**― se oyó un bufido.― **Cuando un Uchiha nace, mediante unos sellos y el sharingan se encierra una parte de su poder innato. Esto se comenzó a hacer justo después de la muerte de Madara Uchiha, para que no se volviera a repetir algo semejante**― los dos pelinegros se miraban fijamente.― **Yo soy esa parte de tu poder. Libérame y despertarás el mangekyo.**

― **¿Sólo tengo que liberarte?**― sonrió de lado.― **Pensé que sería mucho más difícil**― desenvainó su katana y se lanzó a cortar los grilletes que lo ataban.

― **No es tan fácil**― explicó su doble al ver que Sasuke original ya había dejado de intentarlo.― **No se trata de fuerza, sino de control.**

― **¿A qué te refieres?**― preguntó ya exasperado.

― **Para liberarme tienes que expulsar la cantidad exacta de chakra y dirigirla a la cerradura con tu sharingan**― explicó con calma.― **Sólo así lo podrás hacer.**

― **Hmp**― y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, chakra de más, chakra de menos... Por fin consiguió liberar a su otro yo. Cuando las cadenas se abrieron, todo se iluminó para Sasuke. Una luz cegadora y todo se volvió claro.

Unas risas se escucharon... Asuka volvió a aparecer.

― **Eres DÉBIL...**― se oía una y otra vez. Como un maldito eco que no cesaba.

_Débil..._

_Débil..._

_Débil..._

_Débil..._

Ya no lo soportaba, esa palabra repitiéndose sin cesar a la que ahora se unían las risas de Asuka.

Estaba harto. Él no era débil. Él mató a Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios sannin. Él acabó con Deidara, un akatsuki. Él NO era DÉBIL.

― **¡Cállate!**― abrió los ojos y estos habían cambiado. Su iris era negro y en el centro se formaba una especie de estrella de color roja.

Había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan.

― **No sirves para nada... Eres un debilucho...**― dijo la chica con un tono de desprecio mientras se alejaba de Sasuke.

― **¡Que te calles!**― liberó gran cantidad de chakra y corrió con la katana (que desprendía intensos rayos azules) en alto hacia Asuka y la atacó. Esta, al estar de espaldas no lo pudo esquivar y el arma le hizo un gran corte en la espalda.

Y todo desapareció de nuevo.

_Mundo real._

Se ve a Sasuke en la misma posición del principio (de pie en medio de los pilares), Itachi mirándolo con su mangekyo activado mientras sangraba por uno de sus ojos, y Asuka de pie en frente de Sasuke.

De repente, Sasuke reacciona y mira a su alrededor desorientado.

― **¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?**― sacudió la cabeza. Le dolía mucho.―** ¡Asuka!**

Al oír este grito Itachi reaccionó y sin desactivar el mangekyo miró a su hermano y luego a la chica. Esta estaba de pie mirando fijamente al Uchiha menor. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, justo antes de desplomarse al suelo.

Rápidamente Itachi corrió y la cogió en brazos.

En unos segundos desaparecieron los pilares que rodeaban a Sasuke y este se acercó a su hermano.

― **Sabía que lo lograrías.**― dijo el mayor señalando los ojos de su ototo. Sonrió orgulloso.

Sasuke solo lo miraba fijamente. Unos segundos después se acordó de algo y desvió su vista hacia la chica que descansaba en los brazos de Itachi.

― **Sólo está desmayada. La heriste en la ilusión y ella sintió el dolor como real, pero está bien.**― respondió a la muda pregunta del menor. Comenzó a andar, pero se paró― **no tengas en cuenta lo que te dijo, no es verdad, lo dijo solo para provocarte**― y siguió su camino.

Sasuke se quedó allí pensando en lo dicho por la Haruno.

La frustración aún seguía ahí, en su pecho. Por lo que dio un gran puñetazo al árbol más cercano. Tanta era su rabia contenida que la descargó toda contra el pobre árbol.

Solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

"_Sakura... Te salvaré"._

Minutos después paró. Se sentó recostado contra el mismo árbol que había golpeado. Miró sus manos, sangraban. _"Me lo merezco"_― pensó― _"Por no saber protegerla"._

― **Sakura...**

― **Sasuke-san**― el nombrado alzó la cabeza y miró al niño alumno de Sakura frente a él. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió venir.

― **¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?**― preguntó con su tono serio mientras se levantaba.

― **Acabo de volver de la misión. Te estaba buscando para pedirte entrenar contigo.**

― **Hmp.**

― **Sasuke-san...**― el niño dudaba un poco.― **Le pasó algo a Sakura-sensei, ¿verdad?**

El Uchiha se le quedó viendo fijamente, dudando en si contárselo o no.

― **Hace mucho tiempo que se fue de misión y aún no vuelve. Es muy raro, Sakura-sensei dijo una vez en el entrenamiento que sus misiones en solitario nunca duraban más de una semana. Y ya pasaron más de 7 días desde que no está. Quizás Taro y Aiko no lo hayan notado, pero yo sí. Quiero saber qué pasa.**

― **Vaya... No eres tonto después de todo**― al pequeño le dio un tic en la ceja derecha.― **Te lo contaré, pero a cambio me tendrás que contestar a una pregunta**― el gennin lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué le podría preguntar Sasuke Uchiha a él?― **¿Trato?**― Takeo asintió y los dos se sentaron donde momentos antes había estado el mayor de los pelinegros.

Sasuke le contó, resumiendo bastante, lo que le había pasado a las Haruno. Takeo se sorprendió al principio, luego se enfureció. Apretaba los puños mientras Sasuke acababa de contarle lo sucedido.

― **¿Por qué...?**― preguntó en voz neutra.― **¿Por qué nos lo ocultasteis?**

― **Porque Tsunade así lo decidió. Era lo mejor para vosotros.**

― **¿Lo mejor...? ¡¿Lo mejor!?**― estalló el pequeño.―** ¡Es nuestra sensei y merecemos saber si algo malo le pasa! ¡Nosotros también queremos ayudar! Podemos hacer algo...**

― **Sé como te sientes...**― comentó tranquilo el mayor sin mirar a su acompañante.― **Sientes que te excluyen y te dejan de lado porque piensan que eres débil**― Takeo lo miraba atentamente y apretó con fuerza los puños. Sasuke lo vio de reojo y suspiró, había acertado de pleno.

― **Entréname**― pidió seriamente.

― **¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**― lo miró indiferente.

― **Porque necesito ser más fuerte**― respondió al instante.

― **¿Por qué?**

― **Porque tengo que salvar a Sakura-sensei. Tengo que proteger a Aiko. Tengo que demostrarle a la hokage que no soy débil**― Sasuke se fijó en los ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban con furiosa determinación. Por un momento recordó cuando Sakura tenía esa misma mirada. Sonrió de lado.

― **Dime algo... Cambiaste de actitud, ya no eres tan solitario... Te llevas bien con tus compañeros, quieres a tu sensei, incluso sales con tu compañera... ¿A qué se debe el cambio?**

El niño se quedó mudo, sorprendido por la pregunta del jonin.―** Yo... Emmm...**― dudaba. No sabía cómo empezar. Soltó un suspiro.―** Al principio me comportaba así porque mi padre siempre me decía que los lazos de amistad te debilitaban, te desviaban del auténtico objetivo de ser ninja: el poder. Cuando supe que Sakura Haruno iba a ser mi sensei me alegré; ella era la alumna de la hokage, poseedora de uno de los kekkei genkai más poderosos y gran ninja médico**― relataba con voz neutra.― **Pero en la presentación, me decepcioné. Ella, tan alegre, tan vivaz y despreocupada. Pensé que habían exagerado cuando hablaban de sus habilidades. Al igual que mis compañeros, tan alegres, despreocupados e inocentes. Ignorantes del verdadero objetivo de un ninja**― sonrió levemente.― **Y cuán equivocado estaba. En cada uno de los entrenamientos Sakura-sensei mostraba una parte de su poder; su fuerza, su control perfecto del chakra, sus jutsus... pero jamás usaba su kekkei genkai. Con el paso del tiempo y con las misiones, me daba cuenta de que me estaba ablandando y distrayendo de mi objetivo. Tener lazos era una pérdida de tiempo**― Sasuke lo miraba recordando cuando él pensaba lo mismo.― **Pero sin ****darme cuenta ya los había formado. Taro, mi primer amigo... Mi primer lazo... Mi padre cuando se enteró se puso furioso, pero mi abuelo me dijo algo... que jamás olvidaré. A él le debo el cambio que sufrí**― una sonrisa más grande se formó en los labios de Takeo. Sasuke escuchaba atento.― _**"Los lazos son la fuente del verdadero poder. Tu padre está equivocado. Te voy a hacer una pregunta, ¿tú sabes cómo Sakura-sama se volvió tan fuerte? Fue por los fuertes lazos que ella poseía. Lazos de amistad, lazos de admiración y respeto, pero sobre todo... el lazo del amor... Esa chica no sobresalía en nada cuando tenía tu edad, todos la tachaban de débil. Kakashi Hatake descubrió que tenía un gran dominio del chakra, pero al no ser buena en ninjutsu elemental, no le dio importancia. Pero no fue hasta que Tsunade-sama la entrenó y descubrió la joya que era. Despertó su kekkei genkai, aprendió ninjutsu médico, heredó la fuerza de la hokage y aprendió ninjutsu elemental. Todo eso con determinación a conservar esos lazos que tenía; para demostrar que no era una molestia, para ayudar a Naruto-sama y sobre todo, para salvar a su amor"**_― hubo un momento de silencio.― **Esas fueron las palabras exactas. Me hicieron abrir los ojos. Cambié de forma de pensar y me integré más en mi equipo, solo para darme cuenta de que los lazos ya estaban ahí**― el niño no miró al Uchiha en ningún momento, estaba concentrado en su explicación y en los recuerdos que le asaltaban la mente.― **El día de la misión al País de las Olas, cuando nos atacaron, Sakura-sensei nos dijo que no dejaría que nos pasara nada, que nos protegería con su vida. Ahí fue cuando vi su kekkei genkai por primera vez, era asombroso, increíble**― Sasuke notó como el alumno de su novia hablaba de ella con admiración y sonrió con orgullo.―** A partir de ese momento decidí que siempre que ella necesitara mi ayuda, se la daría, pasara lo que pasara. Y sé que mis compañeros pensaron lo mismo**― ahora sí miró a Sasuke.―** Es por eso que la quiero ayudar.**

― **Hmp**― sonrió de lado.―** Me contaste de Sakura y Taro, pero... ¿Aiko?**― y su sonrisa pasó a ser burlona. El pequeño se sonrojó levemente.

― **E...eso...**― titubeó, Sasuke amplió más su sonrisa burlona.― **Ve...verás...**― suspiró para calmarse.― **El día en que tú me dijiste aquello, yo... estuve pensando toda la noche... Me di cuenta de que no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo linda que se veía dormida, lo mucho que me molestaba que hablara tanto con Taro y... lo contento que me ponía el saber que yo le gustaba**― soltó un bufido al oír la leve risa del moreno mayor. Pero continuó con el relato.― **En cierto modo, me gustaría saber qué se sentiría al estar con ella como lo estabais tú y Sakura-sensei**― miró al Uchiha.― **¡Ey, ey! Que soy preadolescente, estoy en la edad de que me interesen las chicas, ¿o no?**― se justificó ante la mirada de Sasuke.― **Bueno... el caso es que me di cuenta de que la empezaba a ver de otra manera. Así que después de la misión, decidí pedirle una cita y así me aclararía las cosas.**

― **Y ese día le pediste para salir, ¿no es así?**

El gennin abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero asintió.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que el Uchiha se levantó dispuesto a irse. Se paró a medio camino y miró por encima del hombro a Takeo.― **Mañana te quiero aquí a las 2**― volvió a mirar hacia delante.― **No tolero la impuntualidad**― dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Takeo se quedó allí parado, captando el mensaje. Un segundo después sonrió satisfecho, había conseguido lo que quería.

-X-

Lejos de Konoha, en una habitación, una persona observaba esta conversación desde una bola de cristal. En ella se reflejaban sus ojos verdes, que miraban atentos la escena.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Una sonrisa sincera.

-X-

_A la mañana siguiente._

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se pueden observar a los 11 novatos (no tan novatos) de Konoha más otros ninjas más entrenando por parejas. La mayoría eran peleas reñidas, igualadas, aunque había otras en las que se notaba un claro superior.

Entrenaban muy duro, no eran como los entrenamientos con sus equipos, más llevaderos y calmados. No. Aquí lo daban todo, herían si tenían que hacerlo, sin miramientos.

Asuka los observaba a todos con mirada escrutadora, analizando cada movimiento.

― **Ya basta. Tenéis 15 minutos de descanso**― decidió parar el entrenamiento. Llevaban ahí desde el amanecer, y ya habían pasado 3 horas. Los shinobis estaban cansados.

La pelilila se puso frente a todos para hablar.

― **A partir de ahora, los entrenamientos seguirán la siguiente rutina: uno**― levantó un dedo― **combates dos a dos desde el amanecer durante 3 horas, yo incluida; dos**― levantó otro dedo― **15 minutos de descanso; y tres**― levantó otro dedo― **os atacaré uno por uno y tendréis que esquivarlo todo como podáis, durante 2 horas más**― terminó de explicar.

Algunos de los presentes la miraban serios, pensando que era razonable puesto que su oponente era Madara Uchiha y tendrían que entrenar duro. Otros la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la mandíbula llegándole al suelo (léase: Naruto, Karui, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri). Y por supuesto, Shikamaru que la miraba con aburrimiento, pensando en lo problemático que era esto.

― **¡¿QUÉEEEEE!?**― explotaron Naruto y Karui.―** ¡Estás loca!**― gritaron señalándola con el dedo.

A los presentes les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras que a otros les salió un tic en la ceja.

Asuka los miraba seria.

― **Dejad de quejaros. Peores cosas habéis tenido que soportar**― dijo Itachi con calma, pero el ceño levemente fruncido.― **Esto es necesario. Recordad que es Madara Uchiha nuestro oponente, no otro cualquiera. Asuka está aquí entrenándonos sin obligación a hacerlo. Si no queréis hacerlo a su manera, no estáis obligados a quedaros, podéis marcharos cuando os dé la gana**― terminó.

Un gran silencio se hizo. Tenía razón. No debían quejarse por tonterías. Esto era la guerra, tenían que hacer su mayor esfuerzo si querían ganarla.

― **Los 15 minutos pasaron. A entrenar**― se oyó a la Haruno. Todos salieron de sus pensamientos y se dispersaron por el campo. Cuando Itachi pasó al lado de su novia, esta le agarró la mano y él se detuvo.― **Gracias**― y le dio un beso en los labios. Se sonrieron y se reunieron con los demás para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Las siguientes 2 horas pasaron rápido para algunos, mientras que para otros fueron un suplicio. Asuka atacaba por sorpresa a quien menos se lo esperaba. Todos tenían que estar alerta de por dónde les podía venir el ataque. Y no era cualquier ataque, sino que eran shuriken de cristal de diversos tamaños lanzados a toda velocidad.

Los que no los esquivaron en un principio, acabaron con la ropa toda destrozada, cortes por las mejillas, las piernas, los brazos... por todo el cuerpo. En fin, que era mejor esquivarlos.

Había que decir que Asuka se lo pasaba en grande viendo las contorsiones que hacían algunos para que no les rozara el shuriken.

-X-

_Una semana después en el despacho de Tsunade._

Asuka se encontraba frente al escritorio de la rubia. Esta la miraba seria.

― **¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?**― preguntó la hokage.

― **Bien. En estos días hubo una mejora en la mayoría de ellos.**

― **¿Qué tipo de mejoras?**― preguntó curiosa.

― **Son más veloces, más hábiles esquivando ataques y sobre todo...**― sonrió de lado con malicia― **...están más alerta en los combates.**

― "_Algo me dice que lo están pasando mal"_― pensó la rubia con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.― **Y dime...**― su mirada se tornó seria.―** ¿Averiguaste algo más?**

― **No. Aún nada**― la rubia suspiró y apoyó su quijada en las manos entrelazadas.― **Pero... tengo algo en mente**― Tsunade la miró con interés.― **Y si estoy en lo cierto**― sonrió― **el problema de Sakura estará solucionado.**

Asuka le fue explicando la teoría que había formado en base a lo que había descubierto y una idea que se le había cruzado por la mente. Quien lo escuchara parecía una locura sin sentido, pero las personas más cercanas a cierta pelirrosa sabrían que no tenía nada de loco ese plan.

La ojimiel abrió los ojos sorprendida.― _"No cabe duda de que esta mocosa es inteligente. Mejor tenerla de aliada que de enemiga"―_ pensaba mientras sonreía levemente.― **Pues, si tu teoría lo soluciona, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Tienes todo mi apoyo.**

Asuka asintió agradecida y le sonrió. Tsunade hizo lo mismo.

― **Por cierto... ¿Se lo has contado a Itachi?**

― **No.**― Tsunade la miró seria. La pelilila entendió el significado y desapareció rodeada de cristales.

-X-

― **Maldición. Esa mocosa es más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Me dará problemas**― una figura miraba con el ceño fruncido una bola de cristal.― **Debí haberla matado cuando me deshice de ella. Pero lo solucionaré...**― una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro. Y desapareció.

Otra figura, más menuda y fina se asomaba por la ventana. Había visto lo ocurrido en la bola de cristal y escuchado todo.―_ "Maldito Madara"_― y desapareció también.

-X-

Itachi, que estaba entrenando con Sasuke, paró de repente su ataque haciendo que su hermano lo mire extrañado.

― **¿Qué pasa?**― preguntó el menor.

― **Tengo un mal presentimiento**― dijo por lo bajo.―** ¿Eh?**― reaccionó.― **Nada, nada. Sigamos**― Sasuke lo miró con recelo, pero le hizo caso y siguió entrenando.

Había progresado mucho con el uso del mangekyo sharingan gracias a los entrenamientos (para nada suaves) de su aniki. Aunque estaba lejos de llegar a su nivel de control.

― **Amaterasu**― susurró el Uchiha mayor.

― **Amaterasu**― dijo el menor.

Ambas esferas de llamas negras colisionaron entre si. Ninguna cedía, seguían luchando la una contra la otra por el control. Lo que parecieron minutos para los Uchiha, fueron escasos segundos en la realidad.

Al final, Itachi pudo más y consumió la llama negra de Sasuke, obligando a este a dar un gran salto hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

― **Venga, descansemos por hoy**― ordenó el mayor viendo que su hermano estaba agotado y sus ojos comenzaban a sangrar demasiado.

― **Veo que has mejorado mucho Sasuke**― se oyó desde un árbol cercano. Los dos varones se giraron y vieron allí de pie a Asuka. Itachi al verla sonrió levemente y Sasuke bufó, ganándose una mirada azabache fulminante.

― **¿Qué haces aquí?**― preguntó el Uchiha menor después de que la pelilila se acercara a ellos.

― **Estaba buscando a Itachi**― respondió tranquila.― **Tsunade te quiere en su despacho lo antes posible**― el moreno asintió.

― **Nos vemos en casa ototo**― y se alejó de allí con su novia.

― "_Maldito Itachi... Ya me volvió a dejar plantado otra vez -.-U"_― y mascullando por lo bajo empezó a saltar los árboles de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_Si habéis visto "Bleach" igual os suena la escena de Asuka y Sasuke cuando esta le dice que no la puede cortar... Esa idea la saqué del anime Bleach, de la primera pelea entre Ichigo y Zaraki Kempachi._**

**_Poco a poco se van revelando secretos y el pasado de las personas... Aún me queda hablar sobre el pasado de Sarah y quizá sobre el de Asuka (aún no lo he decidido :P)._**

**_En el siguiente capítulo sabremos cuál es la teoría de Asuka y que harán al respecto con eso... Se conocerán nuevas parejas... ;)_**

**_Además, queda poco para el ataque definitivo de Madara y lo que queda de Akatsuki... :O_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis dudas, preguntas, críticas... lo que queráis - un Review"" *O*_**

**_Aguardo por vuestras opiniones!_**

**_Y gracias por los reviews! Me encantan!_**

**_PD: FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS/AS! Chuches y chocolate para todo el mundo! :D_**


	11. Planes, historias, desesperación

**_Hola! :)_**

**_Antes que nada... Desearos felices fiestas!_**

**_Ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar... Y lo siento de verdad. Sé cuanto molesta eso, pero no le puedo hacer nada... Si la señorita imaginación no se presenta a trabajar no es mi culpa U.u_**

**_Bueno, aquí os dejo este cap. Después de mucho tiempo peleándome con él, editando, reeditando y rerreeditando, al fin logré quedarme satisfecha con el resultado._**

**_ Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)_**

* * *

**PLANES, HISTORIAS, DESESPERACIÓN**

En el despacho de la hokage, esta está sentada detrás del escritorio mirando hacia la ventana.

― **Tsunade-sama, ¿quería verme?**― preguntó con educación una voz masculina.

La rubia se giró y afirmó con la cabeza. De repente se escucha petar en la puerta.― **Adelante**― ordena y al instante por la puerta aparece un ninja pelinegro.― **Shikamaru**― saludó. El joven le devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.―** Lo que se trate en esta reunión no debe salir de aquí. Bajo ningún concepto. ¿Entendido?**― los tres asintieron.― **Asuka...**

La aludida suspiró al tener todas las miradas centradas en ella.

― **Mocosa, será mejor que lo digas ya. No tenemos todo el día.**

― **Iré al grano**― agitó una mano restándole importancia.―** El asunto aquí es... que hay dos Sakura**― Shikamaru abrió los ojos levemente mientras que Itachi solo la miraba serio.― **No me malinterpretéis. Físicamente hay una Sakura, pero mentalmente hay dos Sakuras**― aclaró rápidamente dejando más desconcertados a los varones. Tsunade, que ya sabía todo, asintió confirmándolo.

― **¿A qué te refieres?**― preguntó el Nara.

La pelilila soltó un suspiro cansado.― **Me refiero a inner Sakura, la doble personalidad de mi prima.**

Ante esa afirmación todos cayeron en cuenta de que la pelirrosa era muy bipolar... Con que esa era la razón, ¿eh?

― **¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?**

― **Ay Nara, estás un poco espeso hoy, ¿no?**― se burló la chica.

― **Al punto Asuka**― ordenó la ojimiel.

― **Lo que quiere decir eso es...**

― **...que hay una parte de Sakura que Madara desconoce y que no es controlada**― interrumpió el Uchiha.

― **Así es**― confirmó la Haruno dedicándole una leve sonrisa.― **Es una información muy útil, sí. Aunque está controlada la mayor parte del tiempo**― concluyó la pelilila.― **Ahora os explicaré mi plan...**― su cara se tornó seria, y los demás la imitaron.― **Mi idea es hacerla reaccionar, que su inner tome el control de su cuerpo en la batalla y que luche con nosotros. Así podríamos centrarnos en eliminar a Madara y ella quedaría libre para siempre.**

― **Eso es muy arriesgado y no sabemos si funcionará**― opinó Shikamaru.

― **Pues yo creo que es una buena idea**― intervino el pelinegro mayor.― **Si funciona no sólo nos libraremos de un enemigo poderoso, sino que también ganaremos un aliado.**

Shikamaru seguía pensándolo mucho. Los pros y los contras de ese plan. Había mucho que ganar, cierto. Pero también había mucho que perder. La cuestión es... ¿estarían listos para perder?

― **Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza. Es una locura...**― Asuka frunció el ceño e iba a replicar pero no pudo.

― **Una locura que funcionará. De eso estoy segura**― la hokage la apoyaba incondicionalmente.―** Si hay una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de que este plan funcione, ten por seguro que lo intentaré por todos los medios**― la terquedad de Tsunade era bien conocida por todos, así que decidió no discutirle más.― **Sigue mocosa.  
**

― **Pienso que la mejor forma de sacar a su inner es haciéndola enfurecer. Eso siempre funciona.**

"_Sí, eso es verdad '-.-"_― pensaban todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

― **Pero hay que tener en cuenta que Sakura enfurecida es muy peligrosa e impredecible. Y si por algún motivo aún sigue controlada por Madara, nos podría ir muy mal.**

― **Eso no pasará Nara**― la pelilila lo miró decidida.―** Eso te lo aseguro.**

― **¿Cómo estás tan segura?**― dudó.― **Hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades.**

― **Llámalo intuición o como quieras, pero lo sé y punto**― zanjó seria, sin posibilidad de discusión. Tsunade sonrió de lado y Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio.

― **Las Haruno son tan problemáticas**― murmuró por lo bajo.

― **Vuelve a repetir eso y no te vuelven a ver el pelo en una buena temporada**― amenazó la pelilila con mirada de psicópata mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Los demás sudaron frío, y el Nara casi se mea encima, pero logró aparentar indiferencia y su habitual flojera.

"_No sé como Itachi puede lidiar con esto todos los días ._.' Que mujer más problemática"_― pensaba el Nara.

"_Me encanta cuando se enfada. Es tan sexy *.*"_― Itachi estaba en su mundo feliz.

"_Las Haruno se gastan un genio que ni yo misma ._."_― la rubia la miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

― **Será mejor que no la hagas enfadar**― le susurró el Uchiha en el oído palmeándole en el hombro un par de veces.― **Podrías perder algo que no te gustaría perder... y a Temari tampoco**― lo último lo añadió con picardía y Shikamaru lo miró con miedo en los ojos.

― **Emmm... Tsunade-sama, si no necesita nada más... Yo me retiro**― la ojimiel asintió y Shikamaru se esfumó en una nube de humo.

― **Me acabas de traumatizar a uno de mis mejores ninjas. Te parecerá bonito...**― comentó Tsunade.

― **Solo por verle la cara... Sí, valió la pena**― y las dos se comenzaron a reír. Itachi negaba divertido.

-X-

En un campo de entrenamiento se pueden ver a dos personas luchando. Una de ellas es un chico castaño y la otra es una chica también castaña.

― **Hakkeshou Kaiten **(rotación celestial)― gritó el castaño para después girar emitiendo chakra al exterior y así repeler la gran cantidad de armas que le habían lanzado.

― **Oh, no. Eso no te funcionará**― la chica desenrolló un enorme pergamino en el aire― **Bakuryūgeki **(bomba dragón)― del rollo emergió un enorme dragón de fuego que iba a gran velocidad hacia Neji. Este, al acabar la técnica, necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse, cosa que su compañera aprovechó para atacarlo.

― **Mierda**― el castaño veía como el dragón se acercaba sin poder esquivarlo.

― **Elemento Hielo: Protección del Domo de Hielo**― al instante una pared de hielo se forma alrededor de Neji y de otra persona. El dragón de fuego impacta en ella sin destruirla del todo.

Al desaparecer la técnica se ve a Neji con los ojos un poco abiertos de la sorpresa detrás de una chica pelinaranja.

Tenten corre hacia ellos.― **¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?**― los dos asienten levemente.―** Lo siento, es que aún no controlo bien esa técnica. Me falta algo más de práctica**― explica con una mano detrás de la nuca y sacando la lengua.

― **¡Tenten!**― se oye gritar a lo lejos. Todos miran como una nube de polvo se va haciendo más y más grande. Tenten y Neji al saber de quién se trata les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras que Sarah mira sin expresar nada.― **¡Aquí estás cielito mío!**

― **Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así**― la castaña le da un zape al cejotas dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo y gira la cabeza a un lado sonrojada al ver la mirada burlona de Neji.― **Mejor nos vamos. ¡Vamos Lee!**

― **¡Sí cielín!**― dice ya totalmente recuperado caminando al lado de su novia.

A los otros dos les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca, el castaño ya sabe lo locos que están sus compañeros, pero qué se le va a hacer, así son y así los aprendió a querer.

De repente recuerda a la chica a su lado y se gira a mirarla.

― **Gracias**― dijo y Sarah sonrió levemente y asintió.

― **Y dime Hyuga... ¿Cómo te pilló tan desprevenido?**― él bufó y ella soltó una risilla entre dientes.

Neji se sentía cansado y un poco adolorido por la reciente pelea, así que se recostó en el árbol más cercano. Sarah se acercó al mismo árbol, pero quedó de pie, apoyada en el tronco.

Se instaló un silencio entre ellos que duró unos minutos. De vez en cuando él le echaba una miradita de reojo, y ella hacía lo mismo. Para muchos ese silencio hubiera sido incómodo, pero como los dos eran personas de pocas palabras, no les molestaba en absoluto. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, pensando en sus cosas.

― **Aquel día...**― Neji rompió el silencio.― **Aquel día me dijiste que no te contendrías y lo hiciste**― levantó su vista y la miró. La pelinaranja lo miraba ligeramente sorprendida.―** Con mi byakugan puedo ver el flujo de chakra. En tu último jutsu bajaste la cantidad de chakra y por eso te gané. Lo que quiero saber es por qué**― la chica soltó un suspiro y miró hacia delante con los ojos cerrados.

― **Te le pareces mucho, ¿sabes? Pero... tú ****no**** eres él**― abrió los ojos.― **Y me di cuenta cuando estaba por matarte.**

― **¿Él?**

Soltó otro suspiro y su mirada se tornó perdida.

Flash back

_En una mansión se ve a una pareja de shinobis corriendo, con una niña pequeña de uno años. La mujer era de unos 30 años, de ojos azules, su larga melena naranja ondeaba ligeramente al correr. El hombre que la acompañaba era alto, robusto, con la tez morena, ojos marrones y cabello rojizo. Tenía una expresión seria, mientras que la mujer tenía una mirada angustiada._

_Corrían. Corrían por salvar a su pequeña hija, la única._

_Se oyó una explosión, y la pared a su lado se derrumbó, obligando a los ninjas a parar su carrera y proteger a su niña._

― _**No podréis escapar. No esta vez**― un hombre con mirada negra y expresión malévola salió del agujero que se había formado._

_El pelirrojo sacó un kunai y rápidamente se colocó enfrente de sus dos mujeres._

― _**Yukiko, llévatela de aquí**― la pelinaranja lo miró preocupada, vacilando.― **¡Vamos!**― le gritó ya desesperado. No tenían mucho tiempo._

_Lágrimas le caían de los ojos, pero la mujer empezó a correr sin mirar atrás._

― _**Mami... ¿Por qué papá no viene con nosotras?**― preguntó la niña._

_Yukiko miró a su hija, una niña pelinaranja de ojos marrones, tan inocente... Negó con la cabeza y compuso una dulce sonrisa (lo más dulce que pudo ser en esas condiciones) y le respondió―** papá vendrá después. Ese hombre es malo y te quiere hacer daño, pero tu padre no se lo permitirá**― amplió su sonrisa._

― _**Pero no quiero que le hagan daño a papá.**_

― _**Kasumi, cariño, no le pasará nada**― miró al frente.― **Cuando todo esto acabe nos mudaremos a una casa nueva y seremos felices otra vez**― la pequeña sonrió y la mujer la apretó más en sus brazos._

_Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al patio trasero de la mansión. Allí las esperaba un hombre viejo, de pelo canoso y expresión serena._

― _**Kasu-chan, ahora te vas a ir con Koichi-san**― la niña asintió.―** Nos veremos más pronto de lo crees**― le dio un beso en la frente.― **Cuídala bien, por favor**― miró al hombre con súplica mientras le pasaba a la pequeña y este asintió._

_Yukiko desapareció en una nube de humo._

― _**Vamos Kasu-chan, tenemos que partir**― ella asintió y se marcharon de allí lo más rápido posible._

Fin del flash back

―**...Varios días después habían llegado a una pequeña aldea en el País del Rayo**― Neji escuchaba atento su relato.

― **Esa niña... eras tú, ¿verdad?**― ella se sorprendió y después asintió.― **¿Por qué te cambiaste de nombre?**

Sarah soltó un suspiro.― **Verás...**

Flash back

_Una niña de 10 años corría por un bosque. Parecía que estaba huyendo, pero ¿huyendo de qué?_

_Más bien, huyendo de quiénes..._

_Tres chicos, de unos 12 o 13 años, la perseguían a toda velocidad._

_Ella asustada miraba hacia atrás para verlos, pero en esto tropezó con una raíz de árbol y quedó tirada en el suelo. Los niños la alcanzaron en seguida y la rodearon._

― _**No podrás escapar niñata**― dijo uno de ellos levantándola por el pelo. Los otros dos comenzaron a reírse y ella no podía parar de llorar._

― _**Me...me haces daño. Suéltame**― pidió la niña, pero solo consiguió que le tiraran más fuerte del cabello y los demás se rieran más fuerte._

_No lo soportaba más. Siempre igual. Los niños de la academia siempre se metían con ella porque era la más pequeña, aunque no la más débil. Sus compañeras se burlaban por su cabello naranja y por ser extranjera._

_Kasumi, significa niebla, también se burlaban de su nombre._

_Uno de sus perseguidores le dio una patada, tumbándola en el suelo adolorida. Otro de ellos le iba a dar un golpe más cuando..._

― _**¡Ya basta!**― gritó una voz masculina.― **Dejarla en paz.**_

― _**No... Nori...**― dijeron los tres ligeramente asustados.― **Ya... ya nos íbamos**― y se fueron como alma lleva el diablo._

_El desconocido se giró hacia la pelinaranja y le mostró una sonrisa.―** ¿Estás bien?**_

_Ella levantó la vista y lo que vio la dejó perpleja. El chico, de unos 13 años también, tenía el pelo largo y color castaño oscuro pero lo que más la habían impresionado fueron sus ojos grises claros. Tan rara pero bella combinación..._

_El muchacho al ver que no decía nada decidió volver a intentarlo.― **Me llamo Nori Shimizu. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

― _**Yo... yo me lla...llamo Kasumi Yuki**― el chico puso una cara seria por unos segundos, pero rápidamente la cambió a una sonrisa._

― _**Encantado Kasumi**― le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.― **Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y descanses**― ella asintió y el castaño se fue._

_5 años más tarde_

― _**Oh vamos Nori-kun. Hazlo por mí**― rogaba una pelinaranja de ojos marrones._

― _**No**― el chico se cruzó de brazos y ella hizo un puchero. El castaño la miró de reojo y se le hizo tan tierna la carita de ella que no se pudo negar más._

― _**Gracias. Te quiero**― y le dio un beso en los labios toda contenta. Él la miró serio y después compuso una gran sonrisa._

Fin del flash back

―**... Éramos muy felices juntos... O al menos yo lo era**― Neji se desconcertó y ella se explicó mejor.― **Unos meses más tarde lo descubrí todo. Él había estado** **fingiendo todo el tiempo, lo que me decía, lo que hacía por mí... Todo. Todo era mentira**― el Hyuga seguía sin comprender.― **Un día, cuando regresaba de una misión chunin, lo divisé a lo lejos con unos amigos. Decidí acercarme y saludar. Gran error**― su mirada se tornó oscura.―** Estaban todos borrachos, sus amigos comenzaron a insultarme y a burlarse de mí por mi cabello y él... Y él no hacía nada. Solo se reía. Le pregunté el porqué y me contestó: "eres una idiota. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Yo no te amo... Solo estaba jugando contigo Kasu-chan"**― Sarah no vio como Neji cerraba los puños con fuerza.―** Yo estaba muy dolida, él el único hombre que no se había metido conmigo de pequeña fue el que más daño me hizo**― suspiró.―** La furia me dominó por completo. Sin darme cuenta, ya lo estaba atacando. Pero él era más fuerte y me dio una gran paliza**― una mueca se formó en su rostro.―** Me dejó tirada en la calle, medio muerta. Pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima por él. Ya todo me daba igual. No me importaba morir. No tenía a nadie en mi vida, estaba sola...**― la tristeza se podía notar en su voz. Neji la escuchaba atento, inventando mil y una formas de encontrar a ese desgraciado y matarlo con sus propias manos.― **Aquel día fue cuando conocí a Asuka. Ella estaba de misión y me encontró allí tirada, malherida. Se preocupó por mí, me llevó al hospital, y una vez recuperada, me ofreció un hogar y un puesto como ninja en la Villa Oculta de la Niebla**― su rostro ahora se iluminó y una pequeñísima sonrisa se formó en sus labios.― **Desde el día en que volví a mi lugar de origen, me dije a mí misma que tenía que empezar una nueva vida... Decidí crear una nueva yo, más fuerte y decidida, que no mostrara debilidad ante nadie que no se ganara mi confianza. Decidí cambiar de nombre y ocultar mi apellido. Como sabes, el clan Yuki desapareció, todos pensaban que ya no había ningún superviviente después de la guerra. Así que decidí que no le revelaría eso a nadie**― ahora se giró hacia el castaño y sonrió levemente.― **Solo Asuka y la mizukage lo saben, bueno, y ahora tú**― el chico seguía impasible, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y, sin pensarlo, una pequeña sonrisa torcida se asomó.― **No me preguntes por que, pero... Me inspiras confianza**― un leve sonrojo apareció en Sarah, no estaba acostumbrada a decir sus pensamientos así, pero con Neji Hyuga era diferente. Su sola presencia la tranquilizaba y algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

Se formó un silencio.

El ojiperla no sabía qué decir o hacer ahora. Miró al frente y suspiró― **no sé qué me pasa. Esto es muy extraño**― abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente sin saber exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Mientras, ella se quedó quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Poco a poco se acercó, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sentían sus alientos en la cara del otro y un ligero rubor se adueñó de las mejillas de la pelinaranja.― **A mí me encanta tu cabello**― su voz sonó algo más ronca de lo normal y... la besó.

Fue un pequeño roce de labios, pero se sintió como un fuego recorrer su interior.

― **Ya no estarás nunca más sola...**― prometió mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió y se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-X-

Detrás de unos arbustos están tres personas. Dos de ellas miran con atención hacia delante mientras que la otra solo mira con aburrimiento.

― **¿Me podéis recordar por qué hacemos esto?**

― **Oh, vamos Asuka... Tenemos que vigilar lo que hacen Hanon y tiburoncín por las noches**― explicó una rubia y la pelilila suspiró con cansancio.― **Si los pillamos con las manos en la masa...**

― **...Le devolveremos todas sus bromas por duplicado. Nos vengaremos**― completó un pelinegro con un brillo sádico en la mirada.

Rinna asintió divertida con la idea.

"_Los Uchiha tienen un problema con eso de la venganza...-.-"_― Asuka volvió a suspirar.

― **Shhh. Atentos**― ordenó la rubia y al instante los otros dos volvieron su vista a sus objetivos.

Frente a ellos estaban Kisame y Hanon, hablando sentados en el pasto.

― **Llevas un tiempo callado... ¿Estás bien?**― preguntó con preocupación.

Giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente, sin decir nada.― **Sí**― contestó volviendo a mirar al cielo.

La chica hizo lo mismo.― **Yo también estoy preocupada**― dijo después de unos minutos. Él la miró de reojo.― **El tema de Sakura... es delicado**― bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.― **Y la guerra... Kisame yo... yo no...**

― **No nos pasará nada**― interrumpió el azulino fijando sus ojos en ella.― **Saldremos bien de esta, ya verás**― mostró sus afilados dientes al sonreír. Ella dudó, pero sonrió también asintiendo.

― **Te quiero**― dijo mientras se apoyaba en él.

― **Lo sé**― sonrió socarronamente y recibió una mirada fulminante.― **Yo también te quiero Hanon**― apretó el abrazo y la estrechó contra él. Segundos después se besaron.

Los dos se separan al oír unas risas no muy lejos de allí. Miran a todos lados buscando a alguien, y ven salir de detrás de unos arbustos a Asuka, Itachi y Rinna. Estos dos últimos llorando de la risa.

― **Qué tierno tiburón**― se burlaba la rubia.

― **Yo te imaginaba más pasional Kisame**― ahora el turno de Itachi.― **Nunca pensé que fueras tan dulce y cariñoso**― el pelinegro se retorcía de la risa.

A Kisame y a Hanon les salieron unas venitas en la frente, mientras que Asuka miraba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa burlona, aunque tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el comportamiento infantil de los otros dos.

― **Jajajaja... Le faltó decir "estaremos juntos para siempre"**― dijo entre carcajadas.

― **Ya verás cuando le cuente esto a mi ototo**― decía el Uchiha en tono burlón.― **Te joderá la vida como se la jodiste a él.**

Kisame tenía una expresión de molestia, pero rápidamente la cambió a una burlona.

Asuka que no se perdía detalle de todo, se dio cuenta.― _"Algo se le pasó por la cabeza..."_― escudriñó con la mirada al tiburón y después se giró hacia su novio.― _"Itachi, cuidado con lo que dices, a saber qué se le ocurrió a este loco ahora."_

Al pelinegro le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío al ver semejante sonrisa burlona en Kisame, mucho más grande de lo normal. Eso le dio mala espina.

― **Así que... más apasionado...**― Kisame se acercó a su ex-compañero de equipo.― **¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres?**

Itachi ensanchó levemente los ojos.― **Hmp. Qué te importa.**

Kisame dirigió su vista a la Haruno.― **¿Qué me dices tú Asuka?**― la pelilila se sonrojó y desvió la vista para evitar que los demás lo notaran, pero falló.― **Lo que pensaba**― Kisame ensanchó aún más la sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.― **Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Sasuke**― Itachi frunció el ceño.

― **Quieres decir que...**― Hanon y Rinna se dieron cuenta de algo y miraron al azulino que les asintió con la cabeza. Al instante los tres comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

― **Jajajaja... No me lo puedo... jajajaja... creer... jajajaja... El gran Itachi no... jajajaja... Ay, que no puedo**― la rubia no fue capaz de continuar debido a las carcajadas que le provocaba la idea.

― **Jamás lo hubiera pensado del gran Itachi Uchiha... jajajaja...**― seguía la peliazul, ganándose dos miradas fulminantes.― **Tan rompecorazones que es... jajajaja... y... y es...**

― **Virgen**― acabó Kisame por ella. Al instante los tres pararon de reír y miraron al pelinegro y a la pelilila todos sonrojados, lo que provocó que se volvieran a carcajear todavía más fuerte. Hasta lágrimas les salían de los ojos.

Itachi los fulminaba a todos con la mirada y tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor, pero no se atrevía a mirar a Asuka. Toda su reputación tirada por los suelos.

"_No me lo puedo creer... Así que esa fama de casanova que tenía es falsa"_― la chica sintió un gran alivio recorrer su cuerpo y sonrió.

Itachi la vio y pensó que se iba a burlar de él. Bajó la cabeza con el flequillo tapándole los ojos y un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearlo.

― **¿Y qué?**― se oyó la voz de la ojilila cuando salió de sus pensamientos y ver a su novio en ese estado.― **Yo también soy virgen.**

Los otros tres dejaron sus risas y se enderezaron limpiándose las lágrimas y agarrando sus tripitas.

― **Tú no cuentas Asuka-chan**― comentó Kisame serio.

― **¿Por qué? Después de lo que pasó**― todos fruncieron el ceño al entender a qué se refería― **tuve muchas oportunidades y no quise―** la Haruno hablaba segura.―** Es el mismo caso que Itachi**― el mencionado levantó la mirada agradecido de que su novia lo defendiera.

― **Es verdad...**― dijo pensativo el pelinegro.― **Oportunidades no me faltaron**― comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, ganándose una mirada lila fulminante.― **Lo que quiero decir es...**― se apresuró a explicarse antes de que Asuka las pagara con él― **…que tú, Kisame, sólo tuviste esta oportunidad. Es normal que la aprovecharas**― el Uchiha sonrió burlón al ver que las tornas volvían a cambiar.

De repente Rinna sintió un chakra conocido cerca de allí. Se concentró un poco más para averiguar de quién se trataba y ensanchó los ojos sorprendida al saber de quién era.

"_¿Eh?"_― la Haruno miró a la rubia fijamente.― _"Ya está aquí"_― y desapareció rodeada de cristales antes la desconcertada mirada de los demás.

― **¿Ves? Ya la hiciste enfadar**― le recriminó Itachi a Kisame. Este último lo miró con cara de "te jodes".

― **No... Yo creo que fue otra cosa**― comentó Hanon no estando segura del todo.

― **E...ese era el chakra d...de...**― todos miraban a la rubia expectantes.

-X-

En un bosque no muy lejos de allí, se podía ver unos cristales que poco a poco iban tomando forma humana.

― **Sé que estás aquí**― habló con calma la persona que acababa de aparecer.

― **Vaya... Sí que has llegado rápido**― un encapuchado salió de detrás de un árbol.― **Asuka.**

― **¿Por qué no me muestras tu cara? Ya sé que eres tú... Sakura**― dijo arrogante y segura.― **O mejor dicho... Inner Sakura.**

El encapuchado sonrió de lado y se descubrió la cabeza, mostrando su cabello rosa y sus ojos jades más oscuros que de costumbre.

― **No lo dudaba prima**― la pelilila seguía seria y la pelirrosa suspiró.― **Seguramente te preguntarás qué hago aquí**― la mayor asintió.― **Aprovechando que Madara está preparando el ataque definitivo, pude tomar el control del cuerpo y venir a avisarte**― explicó seria.― **Aunque debo regresar pronto, ya que no me durará mucho**― la ojilila asintió con comprensión.

― **Gracias por avisar, pero...**― se miraron fijamente.― **Estoy segura de que no has venido aquí solo por eso.**

La pelirrosa suspiró, su prima era muy perspicaz.― **Tienes razón**― confesó.― **Vine aquí porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante**― su expresión se tornó seria y su mirada tenía un leve brillo de preocupación.― **Cuando lograba tener el control de Sakura os vigilaba por la bola de cristal. Madara no lo sabía. Pero no sé cómo lo descubrió y escuchó el plan que le dijiste a Tsunade**― la pelilila apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

"_Mierda... Tendré que pensar en otro plan rápido"_― pensaba con frustración.― **¿Cuándo atacarán?**

― **En dos días**― Asuka abrió por completo los ojos.

― **¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?**― la pelirrosa bajó la mirada y asintió levemente.― **¡Mierda!**― pegó un puñetazo contra el tronco del árbol.

Inner miraba con preocupación, pero de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando mitigar el dolor.

― **Ahh...**― soltó un quejido alertando a Asuka.―** Me tengo que ir ya... No me queda mucho tiempo**― la pelilila asintió y el cuerpo de Sakura iba siendo rodeado por pétalos de cerezo.―** Recuerda... Sólo dos días...**― y se desvaneció por completo.

La Haruno se quedó allí asimilando la información que acababa de recibir.

_Dos días..._

Dos miserables días tenía para armar un nuevo plan y preparar la aldea para el ataque.

_Dos días..._

Cinco minutos después aparecieron Itachi, Kisame, Rinna y Hanon. El Uchiha tenía el sharingan activado y miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien con desesperación. Pero no halló a nadie más que a Asuka sentada con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol.

― **Rinna, ¿estás segura de que era ella?**― preguntó Hanon. La rubia asintió segura.

― **Es inútil que la busquéis**― les dijo la pelilila levantándose de su lugar. Tenía la mirada perdida.― **Ya se fue.**

― **¿Tú lo sabías?**― preguntó Kisame acercándose a ella. El resto lo imitaron.

La pelilila asintió.― **Dos días...**― murmuró sonriendo amargamente.

― **¿Qué?**― los demás no la habían escuchado.

Asuka levantó la cabeza de golpe.―** Dos días... Dos días...**

Ellos seguían sin entender.―** ¿Dos días para qué? Explícate de una vez**― le preguntó Kisame con exasperación.

La pelilila estalló en cólera.― **¿Para qué? ¡¿Para qué?!**― explotó.―** Dos días para que Madara ataque**― los ojos se les abrieron como platos. Eso no lo esperaban.― **Dos días para idear un nuevo plan para salvar a mi prima. Dos días para montar una nueva estrategia de combate**― a cada nueva confesión la voz se le iba quebrando.― **Dos días para evacuar a los aldeanos. Dos días para morir...**― al final el llanto pudo con ella y la desesperación le pegó de lleno.

Todos estaban en shock por lo que acababan de escuchar. _Dos días..._

Itachi era el único que mostraba indiferencia en su mirada. Estaba más preocupado en cómo se encontraba Asuka que en lo que esta les había dicho. A paso lento se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la pelilila, pero apretó el abrazo y escondió la cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha.

Los ninjas de la Niebla sabían que no era momento para sus preguntas, así que decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Ya cuando su capitana estuviera más tranquila se lo explicaría todo con más detalle.

Estuvieron abrazados durante al menos 15 minutos.

15 minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando la Haruno se calmó por completo, se separó lentamente del pelinegro y lo miró a los ojos. Este no se perdías detalle de lo que reflejaban los ojos de su novia. Era una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que, a la vez, se habían apoderado de ella saturándola.

― **Itachi... Yo...**― pero fue interrumpida por el beso que este le dio. La cogió por sorpresa, pero lo correspondió rápidamente.

― **No tienes que disculparte**― le dijo él al separarte.―** Es normal que te sintieras así de frustrada. Yo estaría igual en tu situación.**

― **Mentiroso**― ella le dio un golpecillo en el hombro y este sonrió levemente.

― **Bueno, vale... Yo no hubiera reaccionado de ningún modo**― le dijo con calma.― **Pero es que tú eres muy temperamental**― soltó una risilla.

La chica suspiró y desvió la mirada a un lado.― **Itachi... ¿Qué debo hacer?**― le preguntó regresando la mirada a él.― **Tú siempre sabes qué hacer. Yo no pod...**

― **Claro que podrás**― cortó rotundo y serio.― **Todos confía en ti. Tsunade confía en ti, tu equipo confía en ti, los de Konoha confían en ti, la mizukage confía en ti, yo confío en ti...**― el azabache tenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos, evitando que bajara la cabeza y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.― **Sakura confía en ti...**

Asuka lo miró fijamente, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

"_Es verdad... Se me dio la responsabilidad de entrenar a todos, y lo hice. Se me dio la responsabilidad de crear una buena estrategia, y lo hice... con ayuda de Shikamaru e Itachi, pero lo hice... Acepté la responsabilidad de salvar a Sakura, y lo haré"_― Itachi no se perdía detalle de cómo su novia recobraba la confianza en sí misma y ganaba fuerza y seguridad.―_ "Y que Madara tiemble, porque juré vencerlo y lo haré."_

― **Bienvenida de nuevo**― le dijo en tono burlón sonriendo de lado. Sonrisa que fue correspondida.

― **Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer**― él asintió y comenzaron a saltar las ramas de los árboles dirección: despacho de la Godaime Hokage.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_Y bien... ¿Qué os ha parecido?_**

**_Ya sabéis... Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, pregunta, etc etc etc - Un review :P_**

**Itzel Haruno:_ Muchas gracias por leer y dejar el review! Me encantó jajaja... Como ves aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Un beso :)_**

**_Como dije antes... FELIZ NAVIDAD! FELIZ AÑO! FELIZ TODO!_**

**_Ser felices y comer mucho chocolate... Yo lo haré jajaja xD_**


End file.
